


Somebody

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Broken Louis, Broken Promises, Dry Humping, First Love, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Jealous Harry, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Moving On, Possessive Harry, Post-Wedding, Rimming, Smoking, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Night, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Every day Louis wakes up, crying and trying just to live and let the day passed by him, he never knew where he’ll get his strength to live and to start again.A painful breakup from a happy relationship, how it all begun and how it will end.This is about moving on and Accepting yourself.Love will come to find you again because love truly exists.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sobbing and hurting while I'm writing this, opening some old wounds from the past really a hard job, but I want you to feel when you read this the pain I had when I broke my heart from a certain someone. 
> 
> I just want to share some bits of me, for you all to know me more.  
> I moved on and recovered from it. Don't you worry. Every pain will end. 
> 
> Of course some bits are from my raw emotions and feelings but I also added some content to make this story more enticing.  
> Because I don't have a friend like Niall when it happened to me. 
> 
> Gladly I've found my Somebody and Married to him...
> 
> Just want to share this story...again this is a fiction story. Some maybe a bits from reality but of course mostly are all comes from my naughty mind, Imagining things of what if's...
> 
> I would like thank my twitter mutual that always supporting me...  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Jam, M and my favorite fic writer Lena and Chloe
> 
> This will be a series...I'll update as often as I can... Again English is not my first language and I know I'm still not good but I'm trying so hard...A+ for effort!!! 
> 
> Again Loads of love!!! 
> 
> My Inspiration song for this story  
> SOMEBODY by Depeche Mode  
> Hope you'll listen to it...promise it's good...

   *********

**Present time**

 

The music's playing loudly in the background, Louis is seated at the bar area ordering his favorite drink, a tall, chinky eyed guy with long black hair went towards him and offer him a drink.

“I’m Steve Aoki, Can I buy you a drink pretty baby?” Louis just nod.

Steve is quite a talker, he told Louis that he was just visiting a friend here in Manchester, he’s a professional DJ, playing big gigs around the world. Louis doesn’t give a fuck and showed no interest in Steve's life, he was here to have fun and not to look for another mistake that will eventually break his heart.

Louis invited him to dance to keep his mouth shut. They dance the night away, Louis observed Steve, he could be his guy for the night. He’s tall that’s a plus, also with big arms, hoping that this guy has strong stamina that could keep up on him.

“Another round for you, pretty baby,” Steve whispered into Louis' ears, Louis smiled at him pressed his body against the guy, made the guy moan in his ears and enjoying a drunk wasted Louis.

“What’s your name my pretty baby? Can I have your number?” Steve asked Louis.

“Just grind on my fucking cock and I’m just pretty baby for you.” Louis continued to dance and grind his cock like a porn star made Steve more horny and hot.

Louis grinding his body lustfully, dancing along to the beat of the music. Steve leaned forward, trying to kiss him. Their cock was getting harder and harder,  poking visibly on their tight pants.

“No kissing, I only suck cock,” Louis whispered into Steve's ears, that made Steve gropes Louis' ass.

“Oh, you’re fast and filthy,” Louis said to the guy, still grinding their cock together.

Niall arrived at the club and went towards them, he warned the guy to back off. The guy just moves along the bar and let go of Louis. He knows he’ll find him here.

“Ni, you're here...Let’s dance!” Louis put his hands on Niall's shoulders. Louis always goes to this club, it has a special memory for him and Harry.

“Lou, Stop doing this. For fuck sake, we're going home, let’s go.” Niall carried Louis outside the club.

“No...Ni… I don’t want to go home, I don’t want all of this, I want Harry, Ni… Where's Harry? Why did he leave me? Help me Ni... Make the pain go away please, make it stop? Louis now sobbing and crying outside the club as Niall continued to assist him in getting inside the taxi.

“Lou, I know... I know… Lets talked about this tomorrow when you’re sober, I will help you… you know I’m always here, I will never leave you.” Niall wiped Louis tears and let his friend, slept on his lap.

Niall and Louis are now flatmates they rented a flat near the Uni, Since Harry moved to London, Louis let go there old flat and moved to Niall.

He put his friend on his bed and removed his shoes,  changed his clothes and put a glass of water and paracetamol for his hangover. Good thing all of this happens during semestral break. One more year they’ll finish their Uni and Louis can finally move on and move forward without Harry.

Louis is so thankful for having Niall around, being a good friend and sticking to him, staying by his side. 

He woke up with a banging head, it's still dark outside. Another lonesome night, Louis now seated in the corner of his dark room, listening to the music on his walkman.

Puffing to his cigarette non-stop, holding a bottle of vodka, crying out loud and kept on reminiscing the past. The past that he and Harry shared, there are so many questions in his mind that left unanswered.

When, why and how it all begun, they used to be happy.

“His smile belongs to me, I was the only one can read his mind, know him inside and out, make him moan and can make him scream as he reached his orgasm, making him laughed until his stomach ache but why he was gone and I’m here all alone.” Louis takes another swig on his drink.

“Fuck, maybe I really deserved this. Because I’m not good enough.” talking to himself, puffing his cigarette.

 _“What will I do, I don’t know where to start, I gave my all to you and this is where I’m today, broken and crying myself out.”_ sobbing and talking to Harry’s photo, as he continues to drink the vodka.

“Why did you left me, and leave me in this fucking shithole, why you have to hurt me this way, what kind of life is this.”

This becomes his scenario almost every night, it’s been a month now that Louis and Harry got separated.

They both know that Uni life will change their relationship, either for the better or for the worst and this is the greatest fear of Louis from the very start.

Every day Louis wakes up, crying and trying just to live and let the day passed by him, he never knew where he’ll get his strength to live and to start again.

He questioned himself from time to time, what he had done wrong, did he nagged him too much, does he fucked him slow, hard or the sex wasn’t good enough at all. He was losing his mind thinking what went wrong why Harry changes his mind and heart towards him, its three years.

_Three fucking years._

He was throwing his life away, partying all night, hiding behind the laughter all the pain he has in his heart. flirting, kissing, blowjobs, handjobs losing his sanity to some random guys who care, Harry is already gone.

Missing his touch, the way he kissed him, their makeup sex, the way he was touching him it's all gone now, it doesn’t matter, he just wants the day to end again and tomorrow it will be the same as usual.

_“A fucking horrible day.”_

Louis was now lying in his bed, holding a bottle of the sleeping tablet, trying to figure what to do.

He takes one tablet and another, until he lost count, he just wanted to sleep longer and to feel numb, to the pain that drove him to the edge.

Everything is too much for him, he felt that his soul is crashing down, something inside of him killing him slowly, he doesn’t have the strength to fight for it, he was lost, he kept everything to himself how much pain he was in because no one will understand, his lost love.

He felt dying when Harry left, part of him also died. He just knew he wanted to end all of this.

What is living without his heart, his heart that been taken away and shattered into pieces, to million pieces.

He prayed silently, he was giving up, he’s tired of crying, being mad and lonely, he surrendered everything.

“Please God, make this go away… I’m letting go.”


	2. Senior High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of my story...  
> I'm already done with the plots and how it will end. But of course... It still depends...  
> Again... Thank you for reading this...
> 
> Hope you could give my story a chance...:)
> 
> Thanks to my favorite mutual  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Divya, Ruhina, M, and Jam
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter...

 *********

Senior High Year

 

Harry and Louis met accidentally during Senior high midterm week, one afternoon after midterms exam, Louis and his friends Perrie, Niall went to the mall to unwind.

They seated in a cafe drinking their favorite drinks and a group guys on the other table are looking at them, Harry, on the other hand, approached them and introduced himself. They all looked at Harry curiously.

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles and those guys are my friends Ashton and Calum, we attend the same school as you are.” Harry nervously looked at his friends. Louis and the group stare at each other and looked at Harry again.

“I’m from morning schedule and I knew you’re from the afternoon and you’re Louis right?” Harry's heart is beating fast.

Louis is amazed by this guy. " _he’s well informed about me._ " Louis just nods and pretend not to care even a bit.

“I don’t want to be too forward but... Can I asked your number?” Harry biting his lips.

Louis looked at his friends. He was hesitant to give his number but his friends agreed on it. He got Harry’s phone in his hand and pinned his number, Harry smiled at them and moved back to his friends all giddy and smiling.

Louis’ group decided to leave after they’ve finished their drinks and passed by at Harry’s table, Louis just threw a small glance at him, but Harry is still looking at him intently until they leave the cafe entirely.

 *********

Louis went home, He went immediately to his room changed clothes and wore his favorite comfy pajamas. He wanted to talk to Lottie and told her that he’d met a good looking guy from school but instead, he stayed in his room and think about Harry even more.

 _“ Why I didn’t know him before? Is he a transferee?”_ Louis is popular on afternoon schedule and most of the students knew him, even from morning schedule.

 _“But why on earth I only got to know this beautiful face now.”_  continued talking to himself.

Then his phone rang, the unregistered number appeared. Louis didn’t answer it immediately until he received a text.

 **Unknown:** This is Harry, hope you still remember me? Trying to call you but I guess it’s better for me to text you first.

 **Louis:**  Ohh, yes Harry. Sorry about that, don’t want to answer an unknown number.

 **Harry:** I understand... Can I call you?

 **Louis:** Okay.

Then Louis' phone rang again loudly. Louis answered the call using his sweetest voice.

 _“Hello?”_ Louis greeted the caller.

 _“Hey, Louis what are you doing? did I disturbed you or something?”_ Harry curiously asked Louis.

 _“No, not really I’m just rereading my reviewers. Why?”_ Louis now lying on his bed fidgetting his reviewer sheets.

 _“Uhm, I would like to ask if we could meet tomorrow at school after my class? I just want to give you something.”_ Harry breathing heavily.

 _“Okay. We could meet up, on the first bench near the hallway of computer lab.?”_ Louis replied.

“ _Okay, that’s good. See you then… good night Louis.”_

Louis smiled to himself.

**********

Louis usually goes to school on his bike or in his skateboard. But today he used his bike instead.

His typical outfit consisted of skinny jeans, backpack and hooded jumper partnered with his favorite Vans shoes.

He seated at the bench and rereads his reviewer until Harry appeared in front of him, He was really good looking with his perfect teeth and emerald green eyes and the curls that captivates Louis' heart. but he was hiding his real emotion to this guy and to himself.

 _"No, I will not show any affection or interest to this guy. he's trouble."_ Louis kept a well-defined distance to the charming boy he didn't even stand up, he just looked at Harry with a poker-faced.

“Hey Louis, good to see you…” Harry smiling widely.

“You too. So, you’ve said last night, you’ll have something for me? Sorry to be rude but I need to leave at any moment because my class is about to start.” Louis biting his bottom lips.

Harry opened his bag and gave him a mixtape and a walkman and handed it to Louis.

“What is this, so vintage.” Louis was shocked to see an old walkman and a tape.

“Hope, you’ve like it. Is just that I couldn't forget your face and get inspired to do to this mixtape and put all together my favorite songs that reminded me of you.” Harry shyly looked down and tightly grip the sling of his bag. Louis just smiled at him.

“ I liked it, it’s creative.  But I need to go, Just message me later. Thank you again for this.” Louis stood up and fix his things and leave.

Harry just nod and continued to gaze on Louis.

*********

Harry called Louis almost every day and two weeks of short meetups before Louis’ class. Harry was a persistent guy, Louis couldn't avoid him anymore and gave in. They eventually became close friends and sometimes they stare at each other with a meaningful look. But neither Harry or Louis didn’t declare any of their intention to further their friendship. Not until the school fare happened.

Louis and his friends are assigned to do the kissing booth, they are very popular in the afternoon scheduled and £ 3 per kiss will surely be a hit. It’s Perrie’s shift, Louis was assigned to collect the ticket. Then he saw Harry and his friends.

“Long line you've got there?” Harry looked at Louis intently.

“Yeah, it’s Perrie’s schedule guess later they all gone dry, that’s why I chose the last post, for them not to have money to afford my kisses.” Louis unconsciously flirts to Harry.

“Good strategy you’ve got there.” Harry looked at Louis with twinkled eyes.

“Are you not gonna line up? Perrie used strawberry lip gloss.” Louis smiled at Harry.

“Nah..I’m not interested with it.” Harry swayed his hands to Louis.

“Okay then... I’ll be busy here, Enjoy your day.” Louis picked up the bucket for the used tickets.

“What time your booth close? Maybe we could go to the diner and drink some milkshakes?” Harry asking Louis casually.

“Uhm, around five o' clock, Okay see you then.” Louis turned around and fixed his fringe.

Perrie and Niall got a long line of patrons. Louis was tired collecting and counting their ticket sales, at four in the afternoon it was Louis’ time to be on the post.

He went to the back door to brush his teeth and put on a bubble gum flavor lip gloss.

He was now standing in the booth waiting, looking pretty, but it looks no one is lining up for him.

Louis pouted and crossed his arms, he kept wondering to himself why there's no one lining up for him. Last year he holds the greatest sales of tickets in the whole campus booth, even he always took the last post he still has the most saleable kiss. Niall and Perrie are now assigned to collect the tickets.

“We are sold out!” Niall walked to Louis with a grinning face.

“What? You’re mistaken, are you blind? there’s no one here lining up for me, Am I ugly Niall?” Louis pouted his lips.

“Do my kisses not worth of £ 3 ?” Louis asked Niall shyly.

Then he heard a voice behind him, He turned around.

“No..You’re not, You’re the most beautiful person that I’ve laid my eyes on, you’re perfect for me.” Harry sighs heavily.

“Harry here bought all the tickets, So we are selling lemonades tomorrow.” Niall now laughing with tears. " You're such a drama queen." Niall pats Louis' shoulder.

“So, Perrie and I will go to a market to buy fresh lemons, enjoy guys.” Niall still laughing and shaking his head.

The two kept on staring at each other. Until Louis started to talk.

“You don’t have to do that.” Louis mildly slapped Harry’s arms.

“I don’t want anybody kissing you, your lips belong to me...for now.” Harry looked at Louis.

“So, how many tickets you’ve bought?” Louis flirted back to Harry.

“A hundred and fifty…but you can say _NO_ of course.” Harry biting his lips. "But I'm hoping you'll say yes..." Harry shyly looked away.

“Come here! let's get this done and be over with it.” Louis smiled at Harry.

Harry showered Louis’ kisses on his face and started to count and stop before the final kiss.

Harry gently lifted Louis' face and touched his chin, leaning forward to kiss Louis' lips. Looking intently to Louis' eyes, as if asking permission to Louis. 

"It's Okay." Louis simply replied to Harry.

It was a short but sweet peck on Louis' lips. But that kiss is the sweetest kiss they've shared. Both shyly smiled with each other.

***********

They went to the diner and seated at the far end of the counter. They ordered two strawberry milkshakes and fries to share.

They’ve talked for hours sharing stories about life, their struggles, and aspiration. They both laughed at some silly jokes that Louis shared about the kissing booth horror stories. All in all, they’ve spent a good time with each other’s company.

Harry asked Louis if he can take him home, Louis just nod. Louis’ house is fifteen minutes walked from the diner and Harry take this opportunity to asked Louis out again.

“Can we do this again? I mean tomorrow? We can ride the Ferris wheel or even just walk in the river banks?” Harry holding his two hands tightly.

“Maybe if we sold out our lemonade on time before the rides close, but I doubt. Let’s see.” Louis glanced at him and look ahead, showing no signs that he also wanted that to happen.

“I know you’re good looking, I mean is there someone pursuing you, besides me?” Harry nervously asked Louis.

“To be honest, there’s someone but… I’m not truly interested…” Louis lowly sighed at Harry.

Harry looked down and disappointed.

“I mean not to you… uhm I mean-” Louis wanted to change what he just said but Harry now smiling.

“So, I have a chance? For us to be Boyfriends?”

“Uhm, maybe? Let us see.” Louis shyly replied to Harry.

They walked in silenced; glancing each other secretly. Harry walked closely beside Louis, their arms are accidentally brushing. They both felt the internal friction that's building up. They looked at each other intently and continued their walk.

“So, This is me.” Louis pointing at their house with his index finger.

“I will just text you when I got home, Thank you for this day, I really enjoyed it. The best day ever.” Harry smiling, popping out his dimples.

“THANK YOU! for not letting me kissed a random person. I appreciate it.”  Louis fixing his fringe and lean forward and kiss Harry on his cheeks and runaway.

Harry was stunned by what happened. He touched his cheeks and shook his head. He didn’t mind that he needed to walk for one hour just to get home. for him, it’s all worth it.

*********

Louis, Niall, and Perrie are busy setting up the lemonade booth. No one is interested in buying their lemonades.

“I told you...this is a bad Idea!” Perrie throwing tantrums to Niall.

“P, deal with it, let’s just lower the price,” Niall suggested.

“We’ve just open guys, both of you are overacting as if we never did this before.” Louis now pissed by his two friends clasped his hands together.

“No one will buy lemonades for £ 3,” Niall commenting to Louis, he grabbed a chair to sit and started to pout.

“This is for good cause and if we lower the amount, we will donate the same amount like last year to the shelter, I thought we wanted to beat that, right?” Louis trying to convince his two friends.

“Yeah, You're right...We are popular and I know my wink will do the trick, Niall can you  get your guitar and let's have a jam session, Louis tie your shirt up and bend like Kim K., Let's see if they don’t line up here.” They all did what Perrie suggested and surprisingly it works.

Mid-afternoon ten glasses of lemonades are still remaining. Louis is tired bending, Niall’s hands are already hurting and Perrie’s tired of winking.

“Let's call it a day, I’m tired and 10 glasses remaining is not worse than nothing right? We could chip in to fill the missing money?” Niall suggested to the group.

Then a group of guys from morning scheduled walked to their booth.

“Hey, guys…I brought my friends and they are here to drink all your lemonades, I let them run the field for them to be so thirsty.” Harry smiled at Louis, walked towards him.

“Is these all you've got?” Ashton asking Perrie with a demanding tone.

“We are still thirsty, Harry!” Calum pulled out his tongue and looked at Louis and Harry.

Niall replied immediately. “Then I will make more.” Niall gestured Perrie to start the new set of lemonade.

After a while, Louis and Harry leave their friends and walked towards the river banks.

“Thank you for doing that Harry, I mean… We know our lemonade is kinda expensive but it’s for the shelter for the kids that we love to support.” Louis stopped and kissed Harry’s cheek and continued to walk.

Harry touched his cheek, glanced at Louis then walked beside him.

They fall in line, patiently waiting for their turn, still staring at each other and sharing some softest smile. Then it's their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. Harry Handed ten tickets to the collector. Louis was surprised with so many tickets that Harry avail.

“After ten rounds, we might not feel our legs or look the world straight again?” Louis teasingly told Harry.

“Don’t worry I’ll carry you if that happens and who need straight right?” Harry smirked to Louis.

They entered the pod, Harry makes sure that it was secured and locked properly, it’s slowly moving upright, Louis tends to gaze on people on the other pod, they are all couples.

“ Good thing I brought this walkman and your mixtape, I still didn’t have time to listen to it properly, You wanna listen to it with me...together?” Louis' cheeks turned pink blushing to Harry.

“Okay, even if...It felt awkward, I think I have no choice… 10 rounds…” Harry sigh and pressing his lips together.

Louis pressed the play button and handed another earpiece to Harry.  the first song they heard is _Amazing from Aerosmith,_ they both hummed on the song, the next song is _I wanna hold your hand by Across the Universe._

Harry's looking at Louis' hands, Louis' hand was in his thigh and the other hand holding the walkman, Harry felt the urged and decided to hold Louis’ hands.

Harry slowly moved his hand until he reached Louis’ pinky. Louis looked at Harry’s hand and to his face gazingly. Then he tangled his pinky finger together. Another new song playing  _Kiss me by Sixpence._  Both trying to avoid each other's eyes. Feeling the tension until Louis rest his head to Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you okay? Tell me if you’re dizzy, I don’t mind the tickets.” Harry looked at Louis with a concerned look.

“I’m good, Is just that this is all new to me. It’s overwhelming but in a good way." Louis shyly explained to Harry.

“Yes it is, having you here right beside me, is something new that I want to discover and I'm getting used to it too.” Harry hold Louis’ hand properly and pat Louis head gently. Louis smiled and closed his eyes while listening to the mixtape.

Louis’ eyes grew bigger, when he heard a new song, "I love this song _Somebody by Depeche Mode_."

“Do you know this song?” Harry still holding Louis' hand.

“Yes, I do like this song, the lyrics are amazing.” Louis continued to sing along lowly. Harry smiled at Louis.

“Glad to know you like this song, it’s special to me because… I want to have that somebody in my life.” Harry on his softest voice singing along to the song.

_I want somebody to share_

_Share the rest of my life_

_Share my  innermost thoughts_

_Know my intimate details_

_Someone who’ll stand by my side,_

_And give me support and in return, he’ll get my support, He will listen to me when I want to speak about the world we live in, in life in general…._

Louis and Harry looked at each other intently, their foreheads resting together closing their eyes. Lingering the moment, as the song continued to play in there background. The wind blew mildly both breathing heavily, Harry caressing Louis' soft cheeks, touching Louis' lips with his thumb.

“Can I kiss you, Lou?” Harry shyly asked Louis. He simply nods to Harry.

Harry kissed Louis’ lips gently, slowly moving his lips, pressing soft kisses and they hugged each other.

It was a short kissed but definitely, a sweet lingering kissed shared by the two.

Another song made Harry smile… "Hope you’ll like this one  _Stand by me by Tracy Chapman_ "

Louis smiled at Harry. They have the same tasted of music that's a plus.

“Each song, every song that I’ve put here, It all reminded me of you, all the things that I wanna say to you. Lou, I like you and I want to be your Boyfriend?”

“I don’t know Harry, I know I like you but the timing. A few months from now, we’re moving to Uni and I don’t want you to limit your options because you have me. Can we just let’s see where's this gonna take us?” Louis looked at Harry with assuring eyes.

“I’ll take whatever you’re offering, as long as I have you.” Harry cupping his hands into Louis' face and pecked a kiss on his lips.

The ticket collector holds their pod and Harry assist Louis to exit the pod. They walked hand in hand.

They went back to their booth now holding hands, their friends looked at them laughing so hard and while clapped their hands.

“Good to know… that our running, worked out!” Ashton high five Harry.

“Can we go to Diner and celebrate?” Niall suggested to the group, and they all agreed on it.

Louis and Harry’s friends become close friends too.

**********

It was Saturday afternoon when Harry visits Louis' house. He met Louis’ family, they are all warmed and accommodating.

Louis introduced him as his boyfriend, Louis’ sisters kept on teasing him for having a boyfriend and their mum Johannah scolded the girls for it.

He was shy at first, but they all welcomed him to the family. Johannah was baking some cookies, she handed some of it to the boys as their snacks. Louis brought it upstairs in his room.

Louis’ room is a typical room of a teenaged boy, he got posters of his favorite band. His skateboard is placed under his bed. He got an aquarium, lots of colorful and small fishes swimming around. Harry now gazing on it.

“Do you liked that?” Louis shyly questioned Harry. He nodded and taps the glass.

“Don’t do that babe, you might hurt them.” Louis just handed him some pellets to feed the fish, Harry smiled.

“Lou, why did you tell your mum that I’m your boyfriend, I thought you wanted us to-” Harry was about to say something but Louis kissed Harry's lips gently until they both gasping from the air.

"That was...Amazing!" Harry touched his sore lips as they giggled together.

“I want us to become boyfriends, I’m scared at first but I know, this is right. We are right.” they embraced each other tightly.

They’ve spent all afternoon watching romantic comedies on Netflix and listened to Harry’s mixtape and played Scrabble with the girls. It was simple but yet close to perfection.

**********

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon when Louis came to visits Harry’s house, it is thirty minutes walked from Louis house, but he used his skateboard to shorten the time, it was a good day, after all, to strolled around. Louis brought Harry’s Mum some newly baked cookies as his welcomed gift.

He knocked on the door and Harry welcomed him with a hug, they headed to the sitting area where Gemma and Anne seated and relaxing with their cup of tea. Gemma just smiled at him and Anne stood up and went towards him and hugged him.

“Hello, Mrs.Styles here’s some cookies made by my Mum. She specifically instructs me to tell you to heat it first before you ate it, to taste the melted chocolate.

“Call me Anne, Love..say my regards and thank you, for being thoughtful.”

They went to the basement where Harry’s room is located.

“This is cool, you have your own space, away from everyone,” Louis commented on Harry’s room.

“I do enjoy my me time here and of course the solitude of being alone, you know sometimes we just wanted to be alone and this room became my secret haven.”

Books are neatly arranged; record cassettes and vinyl records and a player are all in one corner; study table and laptop; guitar hanging on the wall; candles and fairy lights are scattered in the room. Harry’s bed is on the floor with lots of soft pillow surrounding it.

“You’re a secret gypsy, Love.” Louis' eyes are roaming around Harry's room looking around at Harry’s room.

They spent the whole day playing the guitar, writing poems and watching movies on Harry’s laptop. They’ve kissed and embraced from time to time, but they don’t want to push their limits.

They’ve talked about their limitations since they have an open relationship with their families, they’ve been trusted by them not to do things if they are not yet ready.

They both agreed not to further their intimacy to kisses and hugs, it's just enough for the meantime. They both knew that it will just come at the right time. They already have each other and that is far more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are all welcome... Please comments... Wanna hear from you...


	3. Filthy boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry spent their time wisely...  
> Getting to know more about each other and being filthy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will slowly show you how their relationship evolves and piece by piece we will discover about them.
> 
> Again... I'm trying my best here...please be kind... Hope you'll give my story a chance... 
> 
> I'm already done with my topic each chapter so, it will be easy for me...but of course, let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you again for my twitter mutuals...  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Divya, Ruhina, M, and Jam
> 
> Please listened to  
> Somebody for sure you'll like it...

***********

Louis and Harry spent their time wisely.

Every day Louis went to school early and meet with Harry during his break, they’ve met on the excluded area of the library.

“Babe, what took you so long, I thought you're not coming, my class will start ten minutes from now.” Harry looked disappointed.

“Sorry Babe, my Mum asks me to look after the twins, because she needed to buy something in the bakery, hope you’re not mad. Sorry…” Louis bit his lips.

“You could just text me.” Harry stood still looking at Louis crossed.

“How can I make up for you, then? Louis simply asked Harry.

“Kiss me now with your sweet tongue.” Harry teased Louis.

Louis Holds Harry’s face and pressed soft kisses, Harry slightly opened his mouth to give access to Louis' tongue, Louis gently slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth, slowly and teasingly swirl his tongue inside Harry's mouth, made Harry released a low moan.

“Babe, be quiet, we are in a library.” Louis mouthed the words closely into Harry’s mouth, licked and bit Harry’s lips. Louis holds Harry’s face and slid again his tongue and continued to swirl his tongue gently until he felt Harry’s tongue also swirling against his tongue. They moved their heads to the rhythm of their tongue, tasting and drunk on each other salivas.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hair and slightly pulled and played Harry’s curls. Harry put his hands on Louis' nape as he gently grabbed and traced patterns on his exposed neck using his index fingers. They continue to kiss until they’ve heard the bell ringing loudly.

They both have swollen lips when they separated from the heated kiss.

“Am I forgiven?” Louis grabbed Harry on his waist.

“Yes babe…later for the part two, bye for now love…” 

Harry traced Louis lips using his tongue and Louis tasted it and bit his lips, sends a shiver to Harry.

After Harry's class, they’ve met again in the library. Louis’ waited for Harry patiently, pretended to read his books. Harry put his hand into Louis' eyes and kissed his hair. Louis turned around and held Harry’s hand, pulled him gently to the far end bookshelves. Hiding away from everyone.

Louis stared intently to Harry’s beautiful face. He pressed some kisses into Harry’s eyes; nose; cheeks; chin and stop to his lips.

Louis pulled out his tongue, traced Harry’s lips, glossed his lips using his saliva. Harry pulled out his tongue and the tip of their tongue meets, poking on each other. Louis gently sucked Harry’s tongue back and forth, sending goosebumps to Harry and made his hard length visible to Louis' eyes. Louis gently grabbed Harry’s waist and pressed his waist into Harry’s hard on to create friction. Harry felt that he is nearly closed.

“Babe, I’m close” Harry looking wreaked with a swollen mouth.

“I'm too Love, Let’s come together.”

Louis continued to suck Harry’s tongue back and forth, pressed their body together, both lowly moaned, Louis grabbed Harry’s much harder until their hard cock grinding together. Then they both come in unison, panting and breathing heavily, forehead resting together and gasped for air.

Then the school bell rings. Afternoon shift will start.

They both let go and fixed each other clothes, checked if there’s a visible remnant on their clothes.

Louis kissed Harry eagerly and waved him goodbye.

Harry was left standing and agape with what just happened couldn’t believe himself that they’ve come together and they’ve already shared one of the most intimate moment they've had experienced.

They became the hottest couple on the campus, the popular guy on the morning shift meets one of the most popular guys on the afternoon shift.

Some of their schoolmates still do wonder why and how they’ve met and some are jealous knowing that both of them are already taken.

Some guy still continued to pursue Louis and most of the girls are definitely heartbroken. He’s one of the fittest guys in the campus, both shifts combined.

Harry knew about the guys that still pursuing Louis, despite everyone knew that they are already together. So he marked his boy every day, showing everyone that only his lips can touch his skin, gave him love bites on his neck down to his collar skin.

Louis knew that Harry may be a jealous type of guy, if marking him will justify his love to him, so be it. He also loved being marked by him. Even sometimes he has to hide it to his Mum.

**********

One Saturday afternoon, Louis has a group worked with one of his classmate's houses, they are five people in the group, one of them was Stanley Lucas. Louis knew that Stan still liked him, he tried avoiding him for quite some time but their group is arranged alphabetically.

He told Harry about the group project and he was not pleased knowing that Stan is there, but he trusted Louis enough.

Anne bought Harry a car, as graduation presents, it's a dark blue Toyota Vios, she let him used it and get familiar with it since he will use it regularly driving to Manchester to home.

Harry dropped Louis with his new car in Calvin’s house, he told him that he’ll pick him up after the group work, Louis just nodded and kissed Harry tenderly.

Stan saw Louis kissed Harry and it made him jealous, he knew he needed to tell Louis what he really felt towards him.

They all agreed on the theme, they will use all natural resources, constructing and building the model from scratch is a hard job, Louis is assigned doing the written works about the project, Stan asked Calvin if he could be partnered with Louis. Calvin doesn’t mind it at all because he knew that Stan is a smart guy and Louis is very articulate they could be a good team and he will do the model with two other lads Olly, Michael.

Louis is seated at the dining area with his laptop, Stan went beside him and pulled out his laptop in his bag.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked Stan.

“Calvin told me that we will collaborate doing the paperwork,” Stan explained to Louis.

“There are so many chairs to choose from why you have to sit beside me, I will just send you an email if I’m done.” Louis stood up. Stan immediately holds his hands, Louis tried to remove his hand but Stan grabbed him Hardly.

“What’s your problem?” Louis yelled at Stan.

“Why, you didn’t give me fare chance as you’ve given to Harry. I’ve been pursuing you since Junior high and Harry just popped out from nothing then he became your boyfriend?” Stan stood in front of Louis' faced inched away to Louis' face.

“Stan please, let go of my hands. Is it my fault if I can’t control my heart? I’m sorry but I like Harry from the very start and that’s not my fault.” Louis removed Stan’s hand.

“I know he’ll hurt you. I don’t want to see you hurting.” Stan shedding some tears.

“I love you Lou and it will never change.” Stan wiped his tears and say his goodbyes to the group and left running.

Louis was stunned by Stan action, and he’s not happy knowing he hurt someone unintentionally. He texted Harry to picked him up and ten minutes later Harry was outside Calvin's house.

He grabbed his things and said his goodbyes to the rest of the group. He saw Harry stood outside waiting patiently, Harry opened the car door for him, Louis entered the car put his seatbelt strap as Harry about to entered he threw a glanced to Louis and saw a red marked on Louis' arms.

“What the fuck is that? Who did that to you?” Harry holding his arms, inspecting the marks and put down his arms.

Harry droves away and stepped on the accelerator long and Hard.

“Please Harry, put your seatbelt on.” Louis now shocked by Harry’s attitude.

“Please...stop…this right now Harry...” Louis was begging at Harry.

They arrived safely at Harry’s house, Louis' doesn’t want to go out of the car, but Harry opened his door and lifted him up.

He carried Louis inside their house and went down to his room and locked the door. He put down Louis on his bed Harshly.

Harry removed his jumper, his shirt and his pants living only his boxers. Louis was still shocked and just stared at Harry.

Harry went down on him, kissing him hard, holding hard his mark arms. He wanted to get up and leave, but Harry pinned him down.

“Harry, please...Stop...what’s happening to you…” Louis regained his strength and shoved Harry away.

Harry now on fetal position sobbing and crying. Louis couldn't understand what’s happening to Harry.

“I understand Lou, if you want to leave me...I’m a fool of shit, My jealousy will ruin you...Us, I’m a possessive freak and I don't want anyone touching you, I’m in love with you Lou.“ Harry still lying on the bed crying, holding his head.

Louis removed his clothes, his jumper, his shirt living only his track pants and lay beside Harry and embraced his boy.

“Love, I won’t leave you...I will never leave you… I choose you because I love you too, we can work this out.”

Louis now pressing kisses to Harry’s puffy eyes, slowly kissing his lips down to his neck, Harry moaning lowly. He went to Harry’s lips again, whispering I Love you’s to Harry sending shivers to his skin.

Louis went on top of Harry, pressing their body together giving them enough friction. Louis still on his track pants bulging his hard cock underneath, grinding back and forth to Harry’s hard length. Sucking each other tongues together with the movement of their body. Endless dry humping and grinding their cocks together under the piece of clothing made them and want more.

“Babe... I’m close are you?” Louis panting, gasping for air.  Harry nodded and marked Louis' neck.

“This time I want to hear you, Harry... screaming my name... I want to hear your voice, calling my name in pleasure.” Louis whispering to Harry. “Can you do that for me, Love?” Louis licked Harry's ear lobe.

Harry eagerly shook his head sucking Louis' neck.

“Now...babe let’s come to together... Ohhh, fuck Harry…” Louis gasping for air.

“Louis...Louis...baby...fuck” both now coming in their clothes. Still holding each other tight. Never want to let go.  

“Hope it made you feel secure Harry...I only wanted you..” Louis kissed Harry’s temple.

“Sorry babe, I just love you so much.” kissing Louis marked hands.

“We are filthy boys… Filthy for each other…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a filthy boys... 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter....
> 
> Slowly we will get there... .
> 
> I wanted this fic to be close to reality as possible so the smut will maybe come later...
> 
> You know waiting for the right moment...
> 
> But of course you can still be filthy without the actual smut... 
> 
> I wanna hear from you... Please share your thoughts...


	4. Wet & Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet and Dry...
> 
> Two words that best described this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with me...  
> I've seen some mistakes from my previous chapter, I'll proofread it after... Sorry been busy doing two fics. at a time... 
> 
> Please understand I'm a crazy writer and far to be a good one...
> 
> Just sharing my thoughts with you... 
> 
> Hope this story will take you to places...
> 
> Again thank you to my favorites mutuals  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Divine, Jam, M  
> For sharing my stories.

 

***********

Calum is throwing a house party everyone is invited from morning and afternoon shifts, his parents allowed him to used their vacation house in the valley.

Since their school didn’t organize a school dance, most of the students are excited to attend. Louis and Harry are the early birds to the party, helping Calum to organized the place. Niall and Perrie shortly follow, Ashton arrived with boxes of pizza.

Calum asked his cousin Jade to buy them liquors since they’re still not allowed to buy their own boost. She bought almost everything for everyone’s taste and preference. Wine, beers, hard liquors like whiskey, scotch, gin, tequila named it Jade bought it, she even hired a mixing lady to complete the experienced.

An hour of preparations, setting up the bar and the dance area.  Calum's house party are now in full swing. Lights are dimmed, music playing loudly, lots of chatters and waves of laughter filling the place.

Harry and Louis’ group are seated in the den, it’s like the VIP section of a bar, they have all kinds of drinks stock underneath a stylish cooler table. Harry handed Louis’ beer, they both decided to start their drink from lightest to hardest, since they are not used to drinking alcohols. They both seated on the same couch, in front of them are Niall and his date Barbara, Perrie on the dance floor dancing with Olly, Calum and Ashton became touchy and kept on whispering with each other.

Louis wanted to dance with Harry. They went towards the dance floor and joined Perrie and Olly, they've danced at the song _I’m Flirt by R Kelly_ , Louis wrap his hands around Harry’s neck, staring at Harry lustfully, dirty dancing grinding his hips into Harry’s hard length. Some students couldn’t help to stare and look at them. They are a sexy couple, especially Louis grinding like a porn star, teasing Harry even more. His cock is now leaking with precome.

“Babe, you're making me wet, please slow down. Some boys are staring at you and I’m getting jealous.” Harry whispering into Louis' ears.

“Aren’t you proud that you’re the only one allowed to touch me, they can look, but they can never touch or even have me," Louis whispered to Harry’s ears and nibbled Harry’s earlobes.

“Ohh, fuck Lou… You'll make me come on my pants again.” Harry whispered and licked Louis’ ears.

“Do you wanna get out of here. Some more private?” Louis teasingly asks Harry.

“We can go to my car if you want?” Harry now pulling Louis outside the house.

“At the back or front?” Harry looking at Louis.

“Back, please.” Louis and Harry adjust the front seats for additional space.

Louis entered the car first and seated properly, waiting for Harry to come inside. Harry joined Louis inside his car. Observing Louis now seated far away from him he stares at Louis for a while. Slowly moving closer and held his face; gently caressing his soft cheeks; adoring every inch of Louis’ face; admiring the softness of Louis face making him realized that he’s one lucky guy.

Harry removed his jacket and form it as a makeshift pillow for Louis. He lay Louis gently and kissed him softly, gently stroking his thigh pressing their body together.

Harry grinding back and forth make Louis moan loudly that sends goosebumps to Harry, wanting to hear more of moaning Louis and whimpering under him. He continues to put pressure on their cock. Harry’s hand travel into Louis cock, palming his hard cock now bulging under his track pants, Louis imitates Harry’s movement palming Harry’s big hard length, pink head poking and leaking with precome under his tight skinny jeans. Both moaning loudly as they continued palming each other length, grinding harder as they both come in unison.

“Fuck, Louis… I’m coming…” Harry inhaling Louis breath.

Louis continued to palm and grinds his hips giving Harry enough friction to fully released his orgasm.

“I’m coming too baby, ohhh Harry…make me come” Louis continued to moan. Harry continued to palmed Louis hard length, tracing his cock under his boxers making Louis moan loudly, humping on Harry’s side waist.  

Both gasping for air, heartbeat rising and all heated and sweating.

“We’ve done it again baby, all wet and dirty.”

Harry kisses Louis’ temple. Harry reached the front compartment to get some wet wipes to clean them both.

Harry stared at Louis, lifted Louis' shirt and inserted his hand into Louis waist bond and wipe the remaining come spreading his stomach, Louis just stares at Harry, thankful for his boy taking care of him, Harry about to reach his waist bond when Louis hold his hand.

“Let me clean you too... Love.” He gets some of the wet tissue and bit Harry’s shirt and insert his hand into Harry’s skinny jeans, he almost feels the soft skin of Harry’s cock head that makes Harry moan lowly, he wipes it gently still not breaking eye contact to Harry.

“Clean as new, but still wet.” Louis teasingly palming Harry’s cock.

“Baby...you know I’m a horny teenager, I might come again.” Harry leaned to Louis’ shoulder and they both laughed.

The group is now seated in a circle, they've given Louis and Harry a stranged looked.

“Why are you both sweating and smiling like shit,” Niall commented.

“It’s none of your business Ni, we are just enjoying the night and these drinks makes me sweating like shit.” Louis winked at Harry.

“Yeah, and we are boyfriends. So, there’s nothing wrong for us to find a quiet place.” They intertwined their fingers.

“So, your now official, Lou you've missed sharing that to us.” Niall looked the couple confusedly.

“To us also… both of you are like Ninjas doing some Ninja moves with us.” Calum slapped Harry’s shoulder.

“Good job H, you’ve got the fittest guy on the afternoon shift, no offense Niall.” Ashton jokingly teased Niall.

“We’re both lucky to have each other. Aren’t we, Love?” Louis put his hand to Harry's curled hair.

“Yes, we are, My baby!” Harry grabbed Louis in his lap.

“Please!! Our eyes!” Niall covered Barbara’s eyes.

“You’re just jealous Ni. maybe you should buy Barbara a hard helmet. So, that her head will be protected when she bumped her head and won’t realize that she was dating a kid that still in love with Sandy in Spongebob.” Louis laughed loudly and Niall covered Barbara’s ears, the group also laughed at Louis and Niall bantered.

“Stop it, you little rascal. Don’t believe her Barbara.” Niall threw little punched to Louis. Louis smiled at Niall and kissed Harry’s lips.

*********

The party ended and it’s a huge success, it will be the most talked about party in the campus, this is the right way to end the senior year, Calum is pleased to know that it’s a success.

They raised their hands with drinks, cheering for the successful night.

“Cheers, Everyone!” Calum shouted.

“Cheers!!!” all of them cheering in unison and giddy, having the best time of their life.

Louis’ now sleepy and tipsy still seated on Harry’s lap Harry’s slightly drunk. Harry asked Calum if they have a spare room for them to sleep. Calum assists them in the room upstairs. Perrie and Olly went home already since Olly didn’t drink. Calum and Ashton stayed on the other room. Niall and Barbara already spooned in the couch.

Harry lifted Louis upstairs, Louis still dizzy and sleepy.

“Did you call Mums?” Louis asked Harry.

“Yes, I told them that we are sleeping over here at Calum’s house and I told them we will remain good boys”

Harry gently put down Louis into the bed, removed his shirt and tracked pants, living his boxer shorts and Louis also does the same.

Louis snoozed out immediately as Harry pat his head and singing Somebody to him, Louis wrapped his hand around Harry’s body. This is the first night that they’ll sleep together almost naked. Harry closed his eyes and embraced his boy tightly. 

"Right time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments...  
> Do you like the dry humping scene or not...
> 
> I've read lots of fics and I'm trying to be imaginative but I guess I will not achieve that so...
> 
> I'll just continue to be real as fuck!!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome...
> 
> Loads of love...


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The graduation...
> 
> Celebrating it with a BANG...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like this chapter... 
> 
> I love this chapter it's cute.
> 
> What do you expect young love, sweet love?
> 
> Hope you're enjoying yourself while your reading this... 
> 
> Everything is still sappy of course I'm still at the beginning... 
> 
> Thank you for my mutuals that always supporting me... I will never get tired of shouting out your names with my works...  
> Each one of you inspires me...
> 
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Divya, M, and Jam
> 
> English is not my first language so if you happened to see some mistakes...Sorry! 
> 
> Again loads of love and Larry is real...

Graduation

A loud party popper sound captivates the whole place, both families are together in Tomlinson's backyard garden.

Celebrating the graduation of two wonderful members of their family, they continued to cheer the two boys, standing in front of them holding hands. They took some selfies and photo with the group. They both shared it on their own social account.

Hugged and kisses are never-ending, congratulatory greetings and chatters from their families, it's a joyous event indeed.

Both Mums proudly present their own specialty. Johannah baked a special cake to commemorate the occasion, while Anne made a wonderful oven baked chicken that really melts in your mouth, once you’ve tasted it.

They all shared the meal like one big happy family. Unstoppable chit chats and touches of laughter all over, lots of bantering and casual jokes here and there that made everyone laughed and giggles.

They both couldn’t ask for more. They both staring at each other and mouthed “ I love you’s”. They’ve lingered the moment, enjoying every moment that both of their families spent an awesome time being together.

Louis and Harry played some music and most of them just joined in, singing along. Harry love to play his guitar that makes Louis wanted to learn too and even bought his own guitar eventually. They played their song _Somebody_ , most of them were dumbfounded hearing the two harmonizing and playing like a musical duo.

They never imagined that they sounded this good not until everyone is clapping and both Mums are almost teary-eyed and emotional, hugging them both.

The celebration ended at around nine o’clock in the evening. Anne, Robin, and Gemma said their goodbyes to Johannah and to the kids. while Harry, on the other hand, asked the Mums if he can stay for a night, it’s been a while since their last sleepover and both Mums agreed on it.

“You both know the drill. We trusted you both.” Anne softly reminded the boys. Both Mums looked at the two boys and hugged them comfortingly. They are just glad that their boys are happy together and made them each other best friend too.

The two boys excitedly nod and went upstairs. Harry just wanted to spend more time with his boy. Especially he needed this day to be more special for them. He desired to gave his gift to Louis.

They both changed into their pajamas, which Harry just borrowed to Louis. They both decided to lose their shirt and boxers short to sleep.

Louis and Harry still standing and staring their half-naked body, throwing glances on the shadow of their bulging cock under the thin layer of their pajamas.

“Congratulations, Love!” Louis whispered into Louis' ear.

“Congratulations, Baby!” Harry leaned close to him.

“Thank you for staying behind, I was about to ask you that, good thing we know each other inside and out, and I wasn’t able to give you my gift or even kiss your lips.” Louis curled into Harry’s chest.

“I know that baby, looking at you during dinner is not enough and without your kiss, it’s not the same.” They both leaned for a kiss, Harry gently cupped Louis' face and stroked his thumb into Louis' cheeks as he slowly closed the gap, their lips touched, it was sweet and tender.

Tasting Louis’ mouth was Harry’s favorite thing that always sends a shiver down to his skin.

They both moved their hand stroking each part of their partner's body. Louis’ hand stroking Harry’s back. Up and down, lingering the heated moment. Harry’s strokes to Louis’ nape tracing circles on the back of his head giving him more power to direct their heads.

Their kisses turned intense. Tension is building up. Both eagerly wanting to suck every fiber on each other’s mouth. Louis sucking Harry’s tongue back and forth, groping Harry’s ass to move their body closely. Letting their hips move in a circle, creating more friction to their bulging cock under the thin layer of their pajamas made Louis whimpered and released a low moan.

“Babe, keep it down, they are still awake,” Harry whispering into Louis’ ears and tracing back to Louis' mouth.

“I wanna come, Love.” Louis whispering back.

“I will let you come, if you stay quiet, you’re my sweet baby I will always let you come.” Harry sucking Louis' neck.

Louis turned Harry down the bed and move on top of him, pressing their half naked body together makes his cock grew harder.

Harry realized that his boy is getting hard again, he moved his hips into circling motion and creating friction down to their hard length. Both giving them pleasure, the thin garment that separates them is like nothing at all. They can feel every move of their brushing cock against their grinding body.

Harry and Louis are both whimpering to the sensation that they both having. Releasing low moans on each other's ears sending them into ecstasy, both shaking as they reached their orgasm and come in unison.

“Baby...I love you.” Harry gasping for air and breathing heavily.

“I love you, Love.” Louis still resting on top of him, also gasping for air.

“We should change our pajamas.” Louis stood up and get a new pair, handed Harry a clean one.

“Turn around or close your eyes, I’ll change.” Louis demandingly asked Harry.

“Baby, I almost see every inch of you, let me just have a peak and I will let you see mine?” Harry teasing Louis.

“Okay then, we will do it together on my count, one two and three.” they both glaring on each other cock, Harry almost slipped putting on his pajama, having a hard time untangling and composing himself.

Awkwardly standing in front of Louis now on his pajamas.

Louis tried to hold his laughed until he can’t hold it anymore. Harry started giggling and laughing as hard too as he can feel his stomach starting to ache. Because Louis’ laughed was so infectious. The couple laughing hard.

“I just wanted a peak and not to kill myself over it, but its all worth it.” Harry now went towards to Louis to squeeze him tight.

“Ohh, Love...yours are not bad either, b- very good actually.” Louis startled and smile.

Louis went under his bed and picked up his gift to Harry. It’s a color pink guitar with hand painted drawing of kisses and Ferris wheel, Harry was agape by Louis’ gift, very well thought off, he was all teary and emotional.

Harry, on the other hand, went down and get his gift to Louis. He gave him a ragdoll cat.

“This one is our first baby, I’ve researched that this cat breed loves to cuddle and very affectionate as well, I know you... You always love to cuddle, that’s why I choose him, I haven’t given him a name though.” Harry holding the cat.

“I’d like to call him Lovey, what do you think, because I call you, love and he’s our son, I think it’s perfect.”

“Of course! Whatever name you want my baby.”

“Thank you love...thank you for Lovey…” Louis kissed Harry's lips.

They slept under the heated duvet. While their body is tangled together, they have the best sleepover. Spooning each other under their heated body and cock that always hard, always wanting to create friction. They are really on their heat, both horny teenagers just wanting to experienced everything together and creating their own perfect world that will satisfy their needs and desire for each other.

Louis’ aware that everything might change and he’s preparing for the worst, but still hoping for the best. Because he knew Uni’s life was far different and their relationship was still young and vulnerable and losing Harry was Louis’ greatest fear. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment that his boy was all curled up on his arms.

A celebration that ended with a BANG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do comments I wanna hear from you and want to know my readers thought but... Please be kind... 
> 
> Loads of love...
> 
> Kudos are always welcome


	6. Let's Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple's first fight...
> 
> We will both try to be better, to be perfect for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things in life get more complicated even how much we wanted it to be simple as it is but that's the life that is living... Just remember that if it's doesn't kill you it will just make you stronger.
> 
> Thank you for reading...hope you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Again thank you for my favorites mutual hope I made you proud...  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Vanessa, M, and Jam 
> 
> We are getting there... 
> 
> Please as always I want you to listen to Somebody By Depeche Mode for you to understand this even more...
> 
> You were there by Southern Sons is also a good song...

**********

Post Graduation

 

They are both now preparing for Uni, they’ve decided to enroll on the same University.

Louis seated on the passenger's seat still sleepy lazily lay his head on the car window hugging his fluffy pillow. While Harry was driving silently mouthing the songs on his car radio. Throwing a glanced to his boy still half asleep.

They headed to Manchester University to checked the campus and to properly enrolled themselves.

It was one hour drive from Holmes chapel to Manchester. They’ve both decided to try out the route first and figured out if they can able to make it and still stay with their parents' house and travel back again to Manchester every day for the rest of the term or just find a flat near the Uni and live together to save time and money.

Living together is still on the process of negotiating with the Mums, they are both decided to move in together. They knew it will happen eventually, why not get on with it already.

Before Louis met Harry, Louis is determined to study abroad. New York specifically and concentrate on his acting. Dreaming to be part of the prestigious plays and be one of the roosters' actors in Broadway.

All his dreams and aspiration changed, 360°. He was not complaining, he will always choose Harry no doubt and if this will make their relationship work he’ll choose it a thousand times over.

They arrived at the Uni and parked nearby the admission building. It’s totally different from the school back home, they both felt small.

The building is massive and great architectural design, it’s like a castle.

“Baby, are you sure you want to attend Uni here at Manchester? I know this is not your dream school.” Harry hugging Louis tightly.

“Yes, I’ve heard they have good Music and Drama here and Niall is also attending here and of course you are here. Although I know our buildings are far away from each other. But knowing we are in the same place it’s enough and I know we will always come to school together and go home together. Right?” Louis curled up on Harry’s chest.

Harry decided to take Software Engineering. He knows that this course will not be easy but he knows it will challenge him, Harry wanted to have a quick tour on the campuses to make him more familiar.

Harry is mentally calculating the time he needed for the long travels from home to Louis’ campus and to his campus building.

Getting these facts is a good selling point for their Mums to allow them to rent a flat near the Uni and just live together to ease their trouble commuting. But they needed stronger will power to convince the two.

To make their situation more complicated, they have a different class schedule and different campuses to attend. But they promised to meet whenever their schedule permits, and always comes home together. Either one would be willing to wait for the other one. They know it’s impossible and they will just last for a week. Because they both knew Uni life is far more different from high school and it is much complicated. Waiting for hours was not realistic.

They both realized that everything might be changed between us. All the schedules and routines they used to have will be changed drastically and knowing it really hit them hard. This was their life now and the reality that they have to face.

They stare at each other looking hopeless and sad. They both decided to convince their Mums to allow them to move in together, for their relationship to work.

They are driving back to Holmes Chapel, discussing their sticky situation. Louis felt cold, Harry handed him his Jacket to add some heat and increased the heater in the car.

“Baby, it seems this first bumped on the road that we are having is really a tricky one.” Harry tapping the wheel and the other hand massaging his temple.

“Maybe they will listen to us, we will just explain it to them...Our concerns. This is why I was so hesitant about us having a relationship in the first place.” Louis suddenly looked at Harry's reaction.

Harry looked at Louis crossed and pissed.

He was driving silently, increasing the speed much faster than usual.

“Why you’re always like that when you’re mad at me you tend to become a reckless driver, aren’t you scared getting us killed?” Louis screaming to harry.

Harry moved to the side of the road and stopped the engine and goes down the car, Louis followed him.

“Why are you like that, this is just small bumped in our relationship and it seems you wanted to jump ship immediately. Hearing those words from you really made me mad, you know why? It felt that I just pushed myself into you and you really don’t love me at all.” Harry yelled to Louis and pacing back and forth.

“What the fuck! Your putting words into my mouth...you know that from the very start I was hesitant about having a relationship with you, because of the complications of Uni life, but I gave in didn’t I...? Because I knew, I love you and we can make this work, I already told you that... The fuck, Harry.” Louis sobbing and crying.

They both looked away and trying to calm themselves, Louis still crying and made his eyes puffy. Harry couldn’t take it seeing his boy crying. He went towards him and hugged him tightly.

“I’m a sorry baby...I know this is hard for both of us. But we will make this work… Promise.” Louis still sobbing and not hugging back Harry. He was still hurt how Harry could easily yell on him and acted like a crazy reckless driver and this is not the first time he did that.

“Please baby, forgive me... I’m sorry if I yell at you… I’m sorry if you felt scared, I’m scared too, I’m not like this. I don’t know why I'm acting this way, you've changed me... I mean I’m not scared to be judged by you and I  wanted to expressed what I really feel inside... I’m confused... This is my first serious relationship... Please understands me I’m learning.” Harry's getting emotional and still hugging Louis tightly.

It ’s been a quiet drive going back to Holmes Chapel. A small sniffed here and there, Harry silently glancing at Louis on the rearview mirror. Where Louis curled and seated at the back of the car, wanting to seat far away from Harry that made him anxious not having Louis seated beside him.

Louis didn’t say a word since they pull over, they arrived on their house safely, Louis exited the car and slammed the door without looking back at Harry.

Harry went home and talked to his Mum about what happened to him and Louis. He went down to his room and just stare on the ceiling looking lost and sad. 

This was their first big fight and he doesn't know if they can still make it through.

Louis was lying on his bed cuddling lovey, tracing his fingers on Lovey's stomach. Still shedding some tears listening to Harry’s mixtape. _You were there by Southern Sons_ made him cry even more. He missed his boy. Then his phone rings, he answered it.

 _“Hello?”_ still sniffing. He just heard Harry crying on the background strumming his guitar to the tuned of _Somebody_ , Louis just listened until it turned quiet when he heard Harry’s cracking voice.

“ _Baby...Please… I’m sorry…”_ Harry sobbing.

Louis still didn't say a word, he just listened.

 _“Baby, I wanna see you… please, can I come over, please...I’m begging you, Louis…”_ Harry still sobbing from tears.

 _“Okay.”_ then Louis put down the phone, he was crying too and but he doesn’t want Harry to know that.

Harry parked his car and knocked on Louis’ house. Jay opened the door and let him in, she hugged Harry and Harry Hugged back. She gestures him to go upstairs.

Harry knocked gently and opened the door. He saw Louis curled on his bed still wearing Harry’s Jacket and on his boxer shorts cuddling lovey besides him. He rolled from another side of the bed when he saw Harry coming.

 _“My blue-eyed Baby got puffy eyes too maybe he was crying too.”_ said to himself.  

Harry rushed kneeled down the bed and seated closely to Louis.

“Baby...I know you don’t want to see me now. I just couldn’t take you out of my mind. I’m scared and so confused right now.” Harry deeply sighed.

“I may show you the darkest side of me, the hard-headed Harry. The stubborn Harry but still I’m the Harry that's in love with you. Lou, I hope we could meet halfway and let us work this thing out, I’m losing here.”

Harry trying to reach out to Louis’ feet, a simple touch on his bare skin will calm his restless heart. His tired and wanted to make amends with Louis. Louis gently kicked off his hand and sit properly resting his head on the headboard still cuddling Lovey, looking straight to Harry.

“What do you want from me then?” Louis still playing his hands into lovey’s fur. Harry looked at Lovey with narrowed eyes, made him want to be Lovey at this point on time.

“Don’t tell me you’re even jealous with Lovey? You're looking at him as if you want to murder him.” Louis may be right, he’s jealous because he was longing for his touch.

“Uhm, No… his my son, how could you say that…” Denying the truth to Louis.

“Help me talk to our mums, let's enlighten them that we needed to do this, but of course if you still want to live with me, as what we’ve planned.” Harry deeply sighed.

“First your action star attitude is scaring me. So, will you quit it? Next, we are not on the fucking movie of fast and the furious, for you to always drive like a mad man when you get angry or frustrated. Because I can’t promise you that we will not fight again and seeing you like that really hurts me, driving like lunatics, it shows that you’re not scared of losing me. What if we got an accident and I died or you died, how do you think I can cope up with that or you on that." Louis sobbing from tears. Harry listened and all teared up and sobbing too.

"I will say this once I love you and I will choose you, us always but we have to change some of our ways. For us to make this work.” Louis now panting and emotionally drained.

Harry slowly moved closer to Louis, trying to hold Louis’ hands, pressed some kisses on it and a tear falls freely on his eyes.

“Baby, I’m really sorry, no words can change what I have done, I’m not perfect as you can see but I can try. I will try to be perfect for you.” Harry still holding Louis’ hands and looking at his boyfriends' eyes also now shedding some tears.

Louis wiped Harry’s tears and cupped his face with his hands.

“ We will both try to be better, to be perfect for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome...  
> Loads of love...


	7. Flat hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is the start of our many nights together..."
> 
> "...for many mornings we will share together."
> 
> The start of our life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally love this chapter... I enjoyed writing this... Hope you'll enjoy it too.
> 
> Thank you loads for reading this. I'm trying my best here hoping you'll see some improvements :) 
> 
> Forever be grateful with my twitter friends  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, Jam, Vanessa, Ruhina and M  
> Hope I'm making you proud... 
> 
> Loads of love to all of you
> 
> Please listened to...  
> Paradise by Phil Collins  
> You were the by Southern Sons  
> Somebody by Depeche Mode

 

_The rain has stopped,_

_The storm has passed,_

_look at all the colors now the_

_Sun's here at last._

 

After their big fight, Louis and Harry decided to set a sit down meeting with their Mums.

Jay and Anne meet the boys at the coffee shop near the town park. Louis and Harry arrived early and already drinking their tea and Iced coffee, murmuring on each other. Their Mums arrived at the coffee shop together wearing their Sunday best outfit, talking to each other and seated in front of them, wondering to themselves what is this for.

“Have you two gone mad. The twins got ballet recitals that I needed to reschedule?” Jay told the two boys on lowly voice.

“What is this boys, why so formal?”Anne looks at Jay and tapped her hand to act cool and composed.

They both decided to make the meeting outside their home. They both knew that their Mums sometimes tend to become a dramatic actress. And if they’re outside their house and played their cards right, there’s a great chance that they might just play along and will listen to what they wanted to say. And would not yell or scolded them, because they are in public place they will act as a composed lady even they are furious.

Harry talked first, still nervous and looking intently to their Mums' eyes.

“Mums', we ask this meeting for you both to give us your blessings. To allow us to move in together. Lou and I talked about this, We know we are still young but both of you knew that you raised us well and we’re not stupid for us to disappoint both of you. We definitely love each other, but driving every day from here to Uni is not really a practical decision.” Harry sweating his hands and nervously tapping his feet.

“We know this a big step for us, and we understand your concerns but we need this, for our relationship to work. We almost lost it because we tend to complicate things, but we want to do this if we have your blessings. We want you to trust us and hoping you could hear us out.”

Harry and Louis now hold hand ready to be scolded by their Mums. But it went silent and both Mums signals to move to another table and talked intently, seems they are debating and then they went back and seated again in front of them looking at them straight in their eyes, Jay talked first.

“First, We’re proud to both of you! To man up on this. I’m still not in favor that both of you will live together. Because you're both still young and your relationship is just new, for all we know this will be headed for disaster. Don’t say I didn’t warn both of you, but I know you’ll do it anyway at least we could both guide you.” Jay now looking at Anne.

“I totally agree on you Jay, I was hesitant at first knowing you’ll both leave us. But with what happened last time as Harry explained it to me it is a practical solution for the meantime. So, both of you could concentrate on your Uni life, instead of making it complicated that both of you could suffer in the end. Ughm...take this like as a dorm mate or flatmate thing instead of the relationship moving forward. Do you both get what I mean?" Anne looking to the two boys listening intently.

The boys are surprisingly glad about the outcome of the meeting. They both understand the protectiveness of their Mums and that is the initial reaction that they are kinda expecting, but at least they could still move forward with their plans.

“We will take all your concerned Mums and we’re  happy that you both supported our decisions.” Harry and Louis stood up and embraced their Mums.

**********

Louis and Harry went back to Manchester to look for an apartment for them to live in together. They are both giddy because they will be busy with their flat hunting.

They really felt that they are old couples looking for their own flat, they are making a list of the addresses they want to check out and googled some photos of what they are hoping to see. They are also checking the amount of rent if they are still on the right track. They are both eating their sandwiches on Harry’s car, feeding each other some grapes, wiping some remnants of mayo, these are not definitely a flatmate kind of activity and Louis is excited to see what will be their criteria in choosing their future flat.

“Convenience or the look of the flat in general,” Harry asked Louis. They both agreed that they will go for the look of the flat since they are already in Manchester driving from campuses will not be much trouble.

They listed five addresses as their options, they went to their first option, it’s just one bed in the middle of a room with flat screen TV, and cabinets and a small bathroom, they both stared at each other and moved to the next one.

The second option is in Hornby street, it has a built-in kitchen much bigger space, but it’s not furnished and they know they can find a much better place.

They went to their third option in Bridge street and the same as the second option it’s not furnished but it has a beautiful bathtub that made Harry squeezed Louis waist.

“This could work, baby.” and made a meaningful looked to Louis.

“Love there’s no bed. We have a tub but no beds...really?”

They both agreed to look the fourth option they went Rowan way street. It has a big space; wood parquet floors; a bathtub with room partition from a sitting area; kitchen and room they both pleased about this but still it’s not yet furnished.

“Love, I’m hungry.” Louis now pouting.

“Okay Baby, I saw a bakeshop nearby will buy a muffin to go, is it okay?” Harry looked at Louis and he just nodded to Harry, caressing his tummy that made a rumbling sound. They both laughed about it.

They bought three muffins, one cheese, and two blueberries and pomegranate tea to share.

They are both bit disappointed for not finding their home yet but they are not losing hope.

“The last one may be the winner,” whispering it to Louis’ ears while walking side by side eating their muffins.

“Hope so, I’m tired and I’m cold.” Louis rubbing his hands together.

“You know that you always feel cold but you always forgetting to bring your jacket.” Harry removing his own jacket and put it onto Louis.

“Because I know you’ll lend me yours.” Louis tightly hugged Harry.

“Yes, I will! no doubt about it.” Harry hugged his boy back.

The last option is in Oldham street, they went inside the building, the agent told them that it was newly renovated, it’s fully furnished, it has granite kitchen tops; kitchen counter; small circle dining table for four; a two-seater black couch and in the room there's a queen size bed; study table; two cabinets and a patio that made Louis smiled and connected to the room was the bathroom with bathtub that made Harry's eyes widen and squeezed Louis side waist, that made Louis whimper.

“Love, what’s with you and the tub?” Louis asked Harry innocently. Harry just smirked on him and made his eyes flutter.

They both agreed that they found their home. They settle the lease paper and the payment, they called their Mums and they agreed on the rental amount as long as they both agree on it. Because they are the one living there and will share the space together.

They both kissed and hugged tightly this is the start of their beautiful life together.

***********

Harry packed his clothes, guitars, the flat screen TV, Xbox, the vinyl player, vinyl, the recorders, tapes his fairy lights and candles, he was putting everything in one box trying to fit everything since they didn’t hire a moving truck.

Louis packed his clothes, skateboard, guitar, his keyboard piano, he wanted to bring his aquarium but they have no space for it in the car, he just put his two favorite fish on a plastic bag and carry it in his hands, of course, he’ll bring Lovey.

Both of their Mums help out. Rented a minivan joining them are Gemma and Lottie, Anne even brought a Palmera plant for Louis patio.

The group went inside the building, Harry unlocked the door and they are impressed with how the boys managed to find this flat.

“Impressive boys.”Jay and Anne commented.

“Welcome home my son.” Harry talking to Lovey in a low voice, but Louis heard it and gently pat his ass. They look at the group busy looking around.

Harry peck a kiss on Louis' lips.”Welcome Home to us Baby.” they both hugged tightly then Lottie running from the room commenting on the place.

“It’s a nice place, Lou, I will definitely stay here if I’ll be here, I’ve heard next school year we will have a campus tour in your Uni, I will stay here with you and Harry can I?”

“Of course Lot’s” Louis tapping his sisters head.

“What can you say Gems?” Harry smirking at Gemma.

“Not bad Little bro, but it seems you need to be the wifey here because I’ve heard Tommo here is the messiest slob. That’s according to my source.” Gemma looking at Lottie teasingly.

“Not be a problem, I don't mind.” Harry smiling and hugging Louis tightly.

They started to unpack the boxes, Louis was busy unpacking their clothes and putting them in the cabinets, Harry set up his fairy lights and candles all around the room, they put blanket on the bed, put out the pillows in the boxes, Harry pull out a picture frames with their graduation selfie and the group family photos he put it on the bedside table.

Lovey curled immediately to the bed, making them both laugh.

“My son, marking his territory.” Harry cuddle Lovey.

Harry went to the bathroom, he placed his toiletries on the left side because Louis got the right, he put his toothbrush beside Louis, it made him smile. Then he put his Lavender bomb beside the tub.

Lottie and Gemma went outside to buy them snacks, both Mums seated on the dining chair drinking their tea and they both seated on the couch, Louis put his head on Harry’s lap and let Harry's finger-combed his hair, Harry knew that Louis loves it because he was making little noises when he stops doing it.

“Love, keep doing that it’s soothing.” Louis slowly fluttered his eyes to Harry. 

Harry obeyed on Louis’ demand.

Lottie and Gemma returned with the box of pizza. They found a little pizzeria down the alley and it’s hand toast Pepperoni Cheese pizza, Louis' eyes widen.

“How much are this Lots? not that I’m paying?” Louis teasing Lottie.

“Of course, you crack head I know you’re a freeloader slob, It’s £ 7 if you like to buy another one.” This is usual to Lottie and Louis bantering and bickering which Louis will surely miss, they all laughed in unison.

“You wish, Little Rascal.” Louis now messing Lottie’s hair.

They say their goodbyes with Mums, Gemma and Lot’s.

“Call me whenever okay boobear, I will miss you and Lovey and you too Harry.“ Jay embracing the boys.

“You know that I’m just an hour away, okay sons.” Anne joining the group hug.

Harry and Louis are now all alone.

Harry scooped Louis unexpectedly made him scream a little and carried him to the bedroom. Louis’ was dumbfounded seeing their room, admiring the creativity side of Harry’s scented candles all over and fairy lights hanging on the headboard are the only source of light in the room, that made Louis hearts tingle with every fiber on his body.

“Welcome Home My husband, this is the start of our many nights together.” Harry whispering to Louis' ears.

“Welcome Home My Husband, for many mornings we will share together.” Louis whispering back.

They both giggling and Laughing to each other and hugged one other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another stage in their relationship...  
> Living together sometimes we tend to know who are we really dealing with...  
> Are we having lots of cuddles or fight...  
> Hope to hear from you... 
> 
> Again kudos and comments are all welcome but please be kind!!!


	8. First of everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasting each other and being first to explore one another, being the only person to share that first of everything makes their relationship more special, and no one can take that away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well My little boys are getting naughty... 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter... 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading this...
> 
> I'm still not yet there but I hope I'm making everyone proud of what I have achieved...
> 
> Forever be grateful with my twitter friends  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, jam, ruhina, M and Jam
> 
> Please listen to this song if you haven't...  
> Somebody by Depeche Mode  
> I'll make love to you by Boyz to Men  
> Paradise by Phil Collins.

 

 

> _Close your eyes, make a wish_
> 
> _bring out the candlelight 'coz_
> 
> _tonight is just your night we_
> 
> _gonna celebrate all through the_
> 
> _night._

 

Harry gently put Louis on their bed, Harry felt that all the blood on his body goes up to his head, it feels like he will explode any moment.

This is their first night together, on their own flat and he wanted it to be the best or even the most memorable one for both of them.

It’s been so long since he held his boy like this, he was already leaking with precome by just thinking about Louis on their bed, Lying naked for him.

He was looking intently on Louis' eyes, he was always lost on these sea crystal blue eyes. He was so lucky to touch this beautiful creature.

He kissed Louis mouth gently, caressing every inch of Louis body, making Louis moan lowly, he pressed his lips eagerly this time, moving his body on top of Louis, pressing their heated body together, licking Louis’ lips, kissing him hardly looking eagerly for his tongue, pulling it out and sucking his tongue back and forth gently and hardly, exchanging salivas it felt he was drinking onto Louis already. Louis moving his tongue and sucking Harry’s tongue this time, making a little swirl as he starts to suck Harry’s tongue hard. Harry grind his cock onto Louis' hard cock making them uneasy with the poking cock wanting to let go and to be free.

Harry removed Louis jacket, shirt and slowly untie his track pants left only with his black boxer, Harry stood up to remove his clothes while Louis now kneeling on top of the bed waiting for Harry to removed his pants, still gazing at his boy making little noises, Harry joined him shortly wearing only his boxers, also kneeling.

They are now faced to face almost naked, gazing on each other body, moving and tracing their fingers onto every part of their skin.

Louis moves his index finger in the most seductive way tracing Harry’s face down to his neck, to his arms, to his nipples circling his fingers gently caressing the tip of his nipple, that makes Harry moan loudly, that send shivers to Louis' spine. Louis continues caressing it while sucking again Harry's lips and tongue.

Louis went down to Harry’s neck biting it, sucking it slowly. While he gently twists Harry's sensitive nipple through his fingers another loud moan comes into Harry’s beautiful mouth.

He moves his mouth down tracing Harry's soft skin with his tongue till he reaches Harry’s nipple, he gently swirls his tongue onto it. Holding Harry’s waist, squeezing it gently playing his fingertips into Harry’s garter brief.

Harry tracing his fingers onto Louis back stroking it up and down. Caressing Louis' skin adds up to the flame of their heated moment.

Louis continued to suck Harry’s nipple switching to the other side that gives more tension to Harry’s hard length.

Louis lays Harry on the bed and moved on top of him grinding their cock together. Creating more friction that's making it harder for them not to want more. Because they absolutely love to have more.

“Love, I wanna see every bit of you…Do you the-” Louis whispering to Harry, Harry eagerly nods his head.

Slowly Louis went down, He pulls his tongue out tracing down Harry’s body nibbling on his boy skin till he reached Harry’s garter brief.

He traced his tongue onto Harry’s hard length under the boxer brief. Softly nibbling it, Harry whimper and moan loudly. Harry's boxers are now wet with Louis saliva and his precome.

Louis slowly removed Harry’s boxer brief, he was awe to see a hard, long and the thickest cock that he laid eyes upon in his entire life.

“Love, I'm shocked to see this... I know your big but this is huge.” Louis jokingly made a silly comment on Harry’s cock.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment Baby, but hope you’ll enjoy it.” Harry winked to Louis.

“Am I complaining Love? I’ll definitely enjoy this, obviously.”

He went back to pondering kisses. To get them back in the mood.

Kissing Harry’s stomach to his thigh, to his inner thigh, blowing kisses to his stomach and gently touch Harry’s cock. He moved his hand slowly giving enough pressured that made Harry grasps on the sheet pulling Louis closely to him and moaning loudly into Louis' ears.

Louis doubled the speed, jerking his hand faster. Touching the head of the cock with his thumb touching the leaking precome of his boy, producing more and more precome on his length. Loudly moaning again into Louis’ ears, Louis continued to stroke Harry’s cock back and forth.

“Baby I’m close.” Harry whimpering in pleasure.

Louis went on top of Harry gently grinding his cock into Harry’s exposed cock, moving his hips encircling motion until Harry released the Loudest moan.

“Ughh, I’m coming baby...baby…” Louis moans too and he comes in his boxers. He continued to move his waist until they both dry down. Harry still shaking from the ecstasy that he had.

They are now both filled with their own come.

They only got two-bed sheets so they gently moved out the bed not wanting to spill anything on the sheets.

They went to the bathroom and went on the tub, they both stare at each other. Harry’s cock became harder again and Louis noticed it.

“Ohhh! This is why you wanted a tub. This is your fantasy?” Louis teasing Harry, made Harry pouted on Louis.

“Sorry love...Okay, we can have that too tonight…” Louis gently kisses Harry and made Harry's eyes widen with pleasure and excitement.

They kissed again and Louis turned the shower on Harry move his hand removing Louis boxers shorts, he was also awed with the panoramic view in front of him.

They are both now fully naked, they pressed their body together feeling the water dripping into their heated skin. They are both excited to feel the stronger bond they have now.

Tasting one another and be that first person to be intimate with each other was truly an amazing experienced.

Sharing your first to your partner made the relationship more special than anything and that moment is been shared by Louis and Harry.  And no one can take that away from them.

Their hands moved into each other cock gently jerking their hard length together, moving their hands back and forth. Both moaning loudly to one of the coziest moment they are sharing. Closing their eyes, giving in to their feelings. The feeling of lust drawn them more to each other.

“More baby...Keep going...I’m nearly close...are you close baby?” Harry breathing faster.

“Ohh, fuck yeah… Let’s come together, Love.”

They jerked their cock faster and faster till they both moan in unison.

“I’m coming..ahh…I love you baby” Harry panting heavily.

“Uhh, I love you, love.” Louis Gasping for air.

They rested their foreheads together looking at each other intently, still catching their breath.

“Thank you, Baby” Harry whispering to Louis, gently stroking Louis' hair.

“Thank you too, Love for making our first night special.” Louis holding Harry's nape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty boys... 
> 
> Getting intimate with your partner may add strong bond with each other but sometimes it could also make you mad if you shared your first to a not worthy individual.
> 
> So choose right. And be safe
> 
> I'm tasting sour graping... Hahaha
> 
> But anyway kudos and comments are always welcome...


	9. Everytime I close my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making each other happy...
> 
> "This is the most precious thing in the world, seeing you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could say one of my favorites chapters...  
> I love how their relationship blooming and taking step by step...  
> This might take a while but that's how love works...be patient with me and I will try to make your time worthwhile...  
> I'm not aiming to become the greatest writer but to tell a story...hope I could hear from you...  
> I know somethings may not as perfect but you know I'm trying...
> 
> Thank you for my favorite mutuals...  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, M, Ruhina, and Jam  
> Hope you could be proud of me someday...
> 
> Loads of love...

 

> Every time I close my eyes, 
> 
> I thanked the lord that I've got
> 
> you and you've got me too
> 
> baby...

 

Music playing on the background made Louis crossed, still squinting his eyes and rubbing it gently he looked at the clock on the bedside table and it’s only seven o’clock in the morning. it’s not even the time he used to get up for bed.

He’s smelt bacon frying and coffee brewing. Harry was already making breakfast for both of them.

 _"It's too early."_ it made him wonder what time was Harry waking up when he's at home.

He put on his sweater and his boxer shorts. And walked toward the kitchen. Silently observing Harry on his apron and boxers dancing on the beat of the song _September by Earth, Wind, and Fire._

“Good morning Love” Louis softly greeted Harry that made him startled and jumped on his feet.

“Baby, you've scared me.” Harry holding his chest and breathing heavily. Louis hugged Harry from behind made him a bit plaster.

“What time have you been up?” kissing Harry’s shoulder blade.

“Uhm, five maybe not sure, I just can’t sleep much. Maybe I was just feeling anxious about everything. You know a new place, a new bed. To be honest, I’m overwhelmed, but in a good way.” Harry looked tired.

“We could still catch up on our sleep, I’m a terrible person in the morning. That’s why I chose the afternoon shift when we’re in Senior High. Let’s go back to sleep...love.” Louis nibbling to Harry's shoulder.

“No, Baby… I'm already done with my yoga and I need to do my paperwork assignment and advance reading. One week from now, we will start our Uni life. Aren’t you excited?” Harry commenting to Louis.

“Not really, you know that I don’t really like my cour-” Louis cut himself and realized what he was about to say, and just bit his tongue instead. He doesn't want Harry to know that he chose Manchester just to please him. 

“What baby? Harry still busy flipping the bacon and preparing the pancakes on the other pan.

“Nothing love." Louis shrugged his shoulder. "Okay, then I’ll sleep some more and do you mind if I’ll lower the volume of your music, love seeing you dancing but it’s really banging on my head.” Louis lowered the volume and walked back again to their room.

Harry nodded and sighed heavily. He continued to cook more pancakes.

**********

After two hours. Harry lay on top of Louis brushing a piece of his hair into Louis’ face, Louis smiled a little and wrapped Harry around his arms and feet.

“You little sh-, never gave up to annoyed me huh?” Louis talking closely to Harry's face.

Harry covered his nose.

“Baby, Have you eaten’ poop when you’re sleeping? Harry teasingly commenting to Louis.

“Fuck off, yes and It’s delicious, you want some? Louis cupping Harry's face and closely talking to Harry’s nose. exhaling some more.

“It shows you’ve like it very much…Do me a favor take off that poop out on your mouth and brush.” Harry teasing Louis.

“No, never!!! I thought you love me.” Louis now folding his hands and pretending to be mad. Harry immediately caressed his boy and tickled him some more.

“Ohh, The Oscar goes to... You are a terrible actor baby,  I think you need to practice.” Harry said to Louis and they both laughed loudly.

**********

Mid-afternoon they’ve decided to survey the neighborhood. They’ve passed by an organic market that Harry’s excited to survey some more if he’ll be given a chance.

There are nearby small grocery and the Pizzeria stall that Lottie and gems keep on telling them. Park and coffee shop are closely near together and a club couple blocked away from there flat, made them both nodded in unison.

They seated in the park bench to rest, Louis lay on Harry’s lap, as usual, Harry runs his fingers into Louis' hair and make Louis sleepy.

“Baby, Do you wanna go home?” Harry continued to hair combed Louis’ hair.

“No, I’m just enjoying this moment, us not thinking of anything just us doing silly things being together. No pretensions. And you know how much I love when you’re doing that to me. I love everything here Harry.” Louis relaxing his back some more.

“Me too Baby, sitting here with you and doing this is the most precious thing in the world. Seeing you happy and contented.” Harry continued to run his fingers to Louis' hair.

They've stayed for about fifteen minutes. Letting Louis have his quick nap. While Harry continued gazing on the face of his boy long eyelashes and just admiring his beauty.

They went home with a box of hand toast Cheese Pizza and a soda. They get blankets in the room and spread it on their living room floor, place the box of pizza and soda over it.

They’ve both kinda shared that they never been into picnic before. They wanted to fulfill and experience before things become hectic with Uni Stuff but it was already night time.

Because they’ve been hyped about it, they just both decided to buy supplies for tomorrow picnic and take this as their dry run picnic event instead.

Harry played music in the background. 

 _Babyface The Day album_ , Louis enjoyed the music. Crossing his feet on Harry's lap. Cuddling Lovey to his surprised Harry stood up and went to their room and went back immediately with essential oils and scented candles.

Harry lit the candles. While Louis put the remaining pizza on the kitchen counter and soda on the ref.

“Massage time! Baby.” Harry gesturing to Louis to lay down.

“Do you know how, Love?” Louis' wondering if Harry really knew how to massage.

“Yes, Mum and I attended a therapeutic massage workshop and there I found out that I love scented candles, and oils are just really lovely. Now Sir, will you lay down I’m your Masseur tonight.” Harry clasped his hands together and acted as a true masseur.

“Ohh! We are playing roles now Love?” Louis bit his lips.

“What role, Sir? Will, you kindly lay down and removed your clothes Sir, it will not be appropriate if I’ll remove it for you, but customer satisfaction is our main goal here.” Harry looked at Louis keenly.

“Undressed me then.” Louis having his hard-on poking on his pants.

Louis went towards Harry. They are now facing each other. Harry lift Louis shirt gently and folded it, and not breaking eye contact with Harry.

He moved his hands to Louis track pants slowly untangling the tie and loosen it, pulling it down slowly, still looking intently into Louis' eyes. Folding it neatly and place it on top of the shirt.

“We value our cleanliness here in our spa, Sir.”Harry teasingly told Louis as he faced him.

Slowly removing and placing his fingers into Louis’ garter boxers, pulling it down till Louis hard length totally visible. It’s thick and just right size and shape that make Harry gasp for air. Louis teasingly turned around and make a whimpering sound. Harry knew it was the end of him.

He was drooling from the beautiful sight of Louis and inhaled, made it so hard for him to further the massage session.

Harry locked his eyes to Louis, as he pulled down the boxers to Louis’ thigh, to his knees until he reached his feet. Harry picked it up and folded it again and put it with the other garments.

“Lay down Sir.” Harry seriously demanded Louis to followed him.

Louis couldn’t believe how Harry is determined to keep up the role-playing. So, as a theater actor himself, Louis played along with it.

“Okay, my Masseur, never seen you here before are you new here?” Louis smiling to his comments.

“Uhm, I didn't get the memo that we have to talk to our client, I think we are not allowed to do that Sir...but to answer your question, Yes sir, I’m new and you are my first customer, So lay on your front Sir.” Harry looked at Louis with a poker face.

Louis slightly giggling but he kept his acting on its finest.

He lay on the blanket, smelling the scented candles spreading the room. It has a soothing scent. Lavender orange and Lemongrass. Makes him want to fall asleep.

He felt a splutter of oils spread to his back, soft hand moving up and down, to his shoulder blade down to his ass, to his legs and feet and moved up again, concentrating the movement on his back gliding up and down, made Louis moan in arousal.

“Do you like the pressure, Sir?” Harry pressed gently his thumb into Louis' neck. Made Louis move his head and moan again in pleasure.

“Yes, yes… don’t stop.” Louis eagerly replied to Harry.

Harry moved his hands down to his waist till Louis ass cheeks, moving his hand up and down making Louis whimper in pleasure.

He knew he was already leaking with precome and each moan do the job for him. Harry’s aching cock wanted to grind this delicious ass on his hand but Harry stayed as professional as possible. Shaking his head from time to time to removed dirty thoughts that he wanted to do to Louis right now.

Harry moved his hand to Louis’ butt cheeks, squeezing and massaging it in a circular motion and then he slapped it. Louis moaned loudly.

Harry moved his hand on Louis’ legs tracing circles and moving his back and forth. Made Harry dripping on his sweats and arousal.

“Turn around Sir” Harry in his commanding and teasingly voice.

Louis now thought this will be the hardest moment to act it out anymore. Seeing Harry’s face sweating. He knew one of them will crack.

“Are you sure Love? I might not hold myself any longer, I don’t like you to file a harassment complaint to me.” Louis still playing along, but Harry slapped his waist lightly for him to turn around.

“If you insist, but don’t tell me, I didn’t warn you, You’ve been warned, Masseur.” Louis turned around and to Harry’s surprised he’s not joking. Louis’ cock is beautifully hard and fully erect. Leaving Harry breathless and hyperventilating.

“I told you so love, I’m too ready to pop the bubbles.” Louis teasing comment to Harry.

Harry stood up and leaned to Louis' ears.

“Uhm Sir, We are offering a full package of spa-cul.” Harry used his flirtatious voice.

“Spa-cul?  what’s that? may I know if I wanted to avail that packaged.” Louis touching his cock gently gliding it up and down, that made Harry looking wrecked and dripping on his sweat.

“Spa and ejaCULation, Sir. It’s totally discreet Sir, that is if you only wanted to avail the packaged. We only offer that to our valued customer and only chosen people can only avail that promo and for you… You’re my first…”

“Ohhh, well then I will avail it.” Louis stuck out his tongue, made funny faces.

“Can I ask for some extra like kissing and all?” Louis teasingly said to Harry while touching his lips.

“Ohh, it can be our little secret Sir. Since your cute, but let me put my son in his room first, he was staring at me as if I’m trying to kill someone.” Louis and Harry giggles to Lovey, Harry carried Lovey to the room.

“Back to you Sir, uhm hand or mouth Sir?” Harry said on his softest voice. Louis’ eyes widen.

“Uhm Mouth?” Louis bit and licked his lips.

Louis lying on his back, looked at Harry slowly undressing.

“Sir, be kind this is my first. I just needed money for my son’s milk.” Harry flirting and pleading.

“Don’t worry I’ll be gentle, is your son asleep?” Harry nodded and leaned forward to kissed Louis. Louis gently pulled Harry’s hair.

“Give me some of your oil, Masseur” Louis put some oil on his palm and spread it on Harry’s chest, doing a circular motion on his chest playing Harry’s nipple with his fingers.

They both touching each other skin caressing it gently. Both moaning in pleasure.

Harry put some oil in his palm and let it dropped into Louis' chest down to his stomach, gently massaging his chest and stomach with the warmness of his palm.

Harry sit on top of Louis semi-kneeling grinding their cock together without any undergarments made it more pleasurable to both of them. Making an explicit sound that only both of them could understand how good it felt.

Harry now move his body and went down to Louis’ pelvic area, He slowly moves his head down into Louis’ cock. This is the first time he’ll see his boy hard length up close.

“Hello…I’m your papa.” gently caressing and slowly licking the tip of Louis’ cock. Tasting the precome, sweet and salty the taste he’ll love, moving his mouth further until he felt that it almost reach his throat. Moving his head back and forth, Louis made Loud noises, screaming Harry’s name.

“Fuck Love...Har..harry... You’re good, so good.” Louis continued to moan.

“I’m not Harry Sir, I’m your Masseur.” Harry on a cracking voice, still not dropping his act even how wrecked he looked like.

“Ohh for fucksake...I wanna scream my boy's name this is our first time Love cut the act, please...make me come, Love, Harry... Harry...My Harry…” Louis moaned and called out Harry's name.

Harry continued bobbing Louis’ cock back and forth and jerking it harder with his hands when he’s gasping for air and sucked it again, swirling his tongue up and down. Louis moaned loudly and Harry moaning too, enjoying himself to see his boy on his most erotic form.

“Love...I’m coming…Harry...Love…” Louis tapping Harry to let go.

“Come on my mouth Baby...Sir…” Harry continued to lick Louis' hard cock.

Louis was lost in his own world, whimpering, bending his hips upward until he comes on Harry’s mouth.

“Love...Love...come here kiss me, cuddle me.”  Louis wanted to cuddle his sweet boy.

Harry licking the remaining come on his mouth tasting it even further, they kissed each other and Louis reaching to Harry’s cock to return the favor, but Louis felt Harry’s cock is already wet and filled with his come.

“Have you come to love?” Louis gently asked Harry.

“Yes, Sir I did...hearing you moaning and screaming my name, make me come untouched. That’s how powerful you are baby…”

“I will come here again and I will avail the full packaged.” Louis teasing Harry and they both laughed hard.

Louis went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean them both until he heard, Lovey on their room made noise.

“Ohh dear, Your Papa forgot about you.” Louis carried Lovey on his arms.

“Papa, You forgot your son…” Louis handed Lovey to Harry while he cleaned Harry’s cock and stomach.

“Ohh, Lovey… Sorry, Papa worked hard today for your milk.” They both laughed again until their stomach ache.

 “Thank you, Love, My official Masseur"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome...
> 
> A bit of role-playing will not hurt your relationship... It might move you both forward to know each other more...
> 
> Be safe always and chose love always!!!
> 
> Loads of love...
> 
> Please listen to Babyface songs :)


	10. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are drifting away from the world, smiling and contented with each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the right moment...  
> Hope you'll like this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it...  
> I'm trying my best here so yey...  
> Chapter 10!!!  
> Hope you'll stay and read where this story goes. 
> 
> More pain missing on next chapters... Hope you'll love pain and you know reality really bites
> 
> Thank you to my friends on twitter whose always inspiring me to do good  
> Bela, Elsie, Vanessa, M, Carrie, Ruhina and Jam 
> 
> Hope to hear from you all :) 
> 
> Follow me and keep in touch on twitter @lilibethguyo

 

> _Waking up beside you_
> 
> _I'm a loaded gun_
> 
> _I can't contain this anymore_
> 
> _I'm all yours_
> 
> _I've got no control_
> 
> _No control_
> 
>  

***********

The next morning the couple was very excited to do their picnic activity. They are in the park, half past seven enjoying a lousy morning. They put out there blanket and admiring a vast grassy park, surrounded with lots of trees and other pottery plants.

They brought their Bluetooth speaker, a soccer ball and some biscuits and orange drinks to pass the time. Louis is lying on Harry’s lap admiring Harry’s face from his point of view, Harry’s leaning for a kiss from time to time and reads his book for his advance reading assignment on Web designing class, he picked up an eyeglass case on his tote bag and pull out his glasses.

“Love didn’t know you wore eyeglasses before.” Louis curiously asked Harry.

“I usually wore glasses for long readings, I got a terrible headache if I didn’t use it, why? does it bothers you, baby?” Harry asked Louis and pointing his index finger to Louis' nose.

“No, no this is just the first time I saw you with your glasses and I do wear glasses too but you know I wore contacts often. You looked so smart actually, a sexy secretary perhaps.” Louis' subtle flirting to Harry.

“Oh, common Lou… I know I’m smart, and I’m not a secretary I’m a sexy Journalist, I’m in disguise.” Harry played along.

“Oh, another role-playing kink of yours... okay. So, who am I then?” Louis teasing Harry even more.

“My editor.” Harry greedily smiling to Louis.

“Oh, So I’m your boss. Love being the boss...I will wear my tie later then.”

They both look at each other and nodding to each other. Louis closes his eyes and Harry stroked his fingers against Louis’ hair.

“Okay So, till what time you want to stay here baby?” Harry asked looking excitedly.

“In a while, You know how much I loved when you do that to my hair." Louis gave Harry warmth hugged.

“Baby, We still need to buy groceries and supplies, since we will be busy before the school year starts and it seems rain will start to fall...” Harry commenting to Louis.

“Crazy weather isn’t it.” Louis still lying on Harry’s lap.

Then raindrops starting to fall, they immediately stood up and put everything on their tote bag.

“Why are we hurrying back? I wanna stay here and play in the rain.” Louis commented to Harry.

“Oh, The Notebook. A kiss on the rain is not a bad idea.” Harry bit his lips showing it to Louis.

“We Never have done that and it’s a first for us..are you up for it Love?” Louis teasingly asked Harry fluttering his eyes even more.

“Always up for it.” Harry smiled at Louis.

Rain starting to pour hardly, Louis ran around the grassy area and Harry kept following him around and they chased each other under the rain.

Louis gets his soccer ball and they both decided to play under the rain. They had a bet that winner will be carried by the loser on their way going home. They are both competitive, but Louis is a much greater player so he won the bet.

“So, Love you’ll carry me back home.” Louis proudly smirking to Harry.

“No problem with me, You know I’ll always carry you with or without the bet just say a word.” Harry touched Louis' chin.

Louis was so touched with what Harry told him so he grabbed Harry’s nape and kissed him tenderly. Louis started to feel cold and slightly shivering, lips mildly shaking. 

“Let’s get you home.” Harry lifted Louis on his back and walked fast as he can.

 

**********

They arrived at their home, Harry stripped Louis clothes and run towards the bathroom to get a towel and wrapped it around to Louis.

Louis seated on the couch still shivering, Harry also stripped his clothes and put it on the drier and run the water on the tub for them to take a bath.

“Baby, the tub is ready. Let’s get you in the tub to keep you warm.” Harry assisting Louis to the bathroom.

Louis slowly slid his feet and relaxed his body, Harry joined him after a while. Louis lay on top of Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped his arms.

“The notebook kiss ha?!” Harry teasing Louis.

“It looks good in the movie though and for sure we looked good too, but it’s cold, damn it.” Louis still shaking his lips.

Harry sponge bathe Louis and wrapped him with the towel. He gets Louis’ warmest jumper and pajamas and dressed him and lifted him to the bed.

“Baby, I’ll make soup and tea to warmed you up, Okay?” Louis nodded and cover himself with duvet.

*********

Harry went back into the room with chicken soup and warm Yorkshire tea.

“Baby, get up please you have to drink this tea and eat this soup, I’ll let you drink some medicine.” Harry worriedly looking to Louis.

“Thank you, love, Sorry to be a burden.” Louis sat up and ate his soup, drinking his warm tea.

“We are family and family take care of each other,” Harry commenting to Louis and continued to run his hands on Louis' side and back.

“Hope you’ll never change.” Louis slightly smiled at Harry.

“I won’t...I promise you that!” Harry moved his hand and put it in his heart and crossing his heart. Louis went back under the duvet and sleep.

“I’ll rest love, but I’m truly grateful.” Louis peck a kiss on Harry’s forehead and lips.

 

**********

Louis felt better and Harry still beside him asleep and still wrapping his arms around Louis’ body. Louis felt that this is the right moment for him to give himself to Harry fully.

Louis turned around and face Harry. He was admiring the face of his boy. The curls that swirling on his forehead, the soft skin that he wanted to touch and his luscious lips that he wanted to lick.

He pulled out his tongue and licked Harry’s lips, touching his boy cocks gently tracing it with his fingers, palming him back and forth that makes Harry’s slowly opened his eyes.

“Baby...What are you up to are you feeling well already?” Harry looking Louis worriedly.

“Yes Love, I want you Love...I want to feel you… I want everything of you.” Louis replied to Harry on his soft voice.

They are still under a duvet. Louis trying to removed Harry’s boxer short. He went down under the sheet and went towards Harry's cock. He licked the head and slowly bobbing it, Harry released aloud moan, he wanted to see his boy going down on him. He removed the duvet and expose his boy all flushed, pink cheeks and bobbing and licking his cock eagerly it sends goosebumps all over his body.

“Baby, You’re amazing, so good.” Harry praising Louis. Louis spreads Harry’s legs for easier access.

“Love I wanna play… can I be your boss?” Louis moved out the bed and rummaging his closet looking for something.

“Aha, I found it.” He removed his shirt and put on his necktie.

Harry now getting his eyeglasses, already naked. Louis stand next to Harry.

“What do you have for me now, what did you write on your column?” Louis now looking serious.

“Uhm Sir, I’m not yet done and I know it’s my due today. But what can I do to move my deadline? I’m willing to do anything, Sir.” Harry pleading.

“So, you’re asking for special treatment now, anything really? Okay, Bend.” Louis demanded to Harry.

“Bend Sir?” Harry pretending to be shocked.

“Yes, Bend hands and knee...you told me you’ll do anything, now bend in front of me or….” Louis fixing his tie and pretend not to look.

“Okay, Sir, like this Sir?” Harry now bending in front of Louis.

Louis grabbed his butt cheeks, squeezing it. Harry whimper and released a low moan.

“I don’t want to hear a sound coming from your sweet mouth, someone will hear you.” Louis commenting to Harry.

“Yes Sir, what are you gonna do Sir?” Harry pretending to be scared.

“I’ll eat you out, fucked you until you dropped on your knees, don’t you like that?” Louis holding Harry's waist tightly.

“Uhm Sir can you not fucked me because I have a boyfriend, and I’m still a virgin…” Harry pretending to be afraid.

“Oh, Boyfriend?... Virgin?” Louis moving his head down to Harry’s hole, pulled out his tongue, slowly licking Harry’s hole. Move his tongue up and down, licking Harry's hole, spitting some of his salivas and licked it again and sucking it eagerly.

“I do Sir, and I’m keeping my virginity for him. Uhhh, fuck...please do that again Sir!” Harry commenting to Louis.

“Oh, this…” Louis licked eagerly.

“Is your Boyfriend not doing this for you... Your sweet hole is so delicious darling.” Louis teasing Harry.

“Sir, I’m coming if you won’t stop. Please stop Sir...Ohhh! Uhhh!” Harry pleading to Louis to stop.

“Then come, and tell me if you are really close.” Louis continued to licked Harry and trying to insert his tongue into Harry’s hole

“Sir...Sir...I’m coming…” Harry continued to moan eagerly.

“Turn around now, I’ll suck you again and I’ll swallow your sweet come...do you want that?” Louis on his commanding voice.

“Yes, Sir..please let me come…” Harry biting his lips "Ohhh fuck Sir.”

“Come for me…” Louis demand to Harry.

Harry comes into Louis’ mouth, Louis graciously swallowing his boy come.

“Next time I’ll fuck you after your boyfriend and tie you with my tie.” Louis continued to teased Harry.

**********

Louis lay on top of Harry, listening to his boy heartbeat.

“Do you want us to do it, love? Louis asking Harry.

“Of course...but we need to talk about and plan it I mean It’s our first and honestly I just watch videos about it maybe we could start small…?” Harry now wrapping his arms to Louis.

“Okay… what do you have in mind?” Louis curiously asked Harry.

“Since we don’t know what we want, we can try to finger each other first? What do you think baby?” Harry commenting to Louis. Louis' eyes grow big and excited about the idea.

“I love the idea. A finger is good...I’ve seen videos on how to do it but we don’t have lubes and condoms..?” Louis commented to Harry.

“We could use alternatives like oil, which we have a lot and next time we will put that on our grocery list, regarding condom...Since both of us both new to this and it’s our first, I don’t know what do you prefer, I could do whatever you like a baby.” Harry tracing circles to Louis’ back.

“Honestly love, I want us not to use any, I know that I will only give myself to you and I only want you...Only you..” Louis kissed Harry.

“We are so mature! Okay then now that we’ve talked about it what are you up to now my baby?” Harry eagerly ask Louis.

Louis just bit his lips and flutter his eyes, looking flirty. Teasing Harry and it made Harry horny again.

“You’re really quite a teaser, spread your legs for me baby...and I’ll spread my legs for you.” Harry moved out of the bed and get the oil. He slowly moved back to his position and spread his legs in front of Louis whose now all spread and exposed. They both put a pillow on their back and put enough oil on their hands.

“Baby I love you...Only you…” Harry kissed Louis deeply, passionately.

“I love you too, love.” Louis kissing back Harry.

They both started to gently insert their finger on each other hole, adding some oil.

“Are you okay baby? how do you feel? I’m good...ohh continue that baby..." Harry moan to the sensation and pain. Louis gently moving his finger back and forth.

“Very good, love ohhh fuck, ”Louis praising Harry. Harry moving his fingers gently pushing it and deepen his finger.

They both panting heavily, from the sensation. Each movement of their finger both moaning in pleasure.

“Are you ready for another? Let’s try okay baby.” Harry asked Louis.

Louis just nods. They both gently add another finger, slowly moving the two fingers on each other hole and deepen each thrust.

“I’m going to move my finger Baby, do you need oil? Just follow my lead okay.” Harry pushing his fingers to Louis sweet hole and Louis just imitating his action, they thrust their fingers in unison, pushing it back and forth.

“Oh, fuck Love, that’s it, keep hitting that ohhh, love…” Louis moaning wildly to Harry 

Louis still moving his fingers and trying to concentrate even Harry continue to hit his sweet spot. Moving his fingers and deepen it even more.

Harry released aloud moan, making Louis moan too, it added to the pleasure of hearing his boy screaming and moaning in pleasure. They staring each other, forehead touching.

Harry is very flexible with all the yoga session he had. He just admired Harry.

They both moving their fingers, scissoring each other, they both moving their hips and follow each thrust. They both gently add another finger. They steady their body until their fingers reach the bottom. They both nod to each other to move their finger, slowly moving back and forth, both of their cocks are hard and dripping with precome.

“Fuck baby, I feel so full, can’t wait for your cock, are you excited for mine? ohh, fuck that’s it… faster baby.” Harry gasping for air, bending his hips and moved it faster, Louis stroked his fingers faster and hitting Harry’s sweet spot every thrust, making Harry screaming his name.

”Oh, Baby...Louis...Louis...Louis…” Harry gasping for air. And continue to moan in pleasure.

Harry moved his finger faster, concentrating to give his boy the same pleasure that he was having.

“Oh, love...fuck...your really good...Har...Harry!" Louis moaning loudly and out of breath panting heavily.

“I think I’m ready, Baby do you wanna go first? Ohh, fuck.”

They both removed each other hands and Harry moved his body to the center of the bed. Harry couldn't help to touched and licked Louis' cock. He put out his tongue and swirl his tongue around Louis cock head, teasingly licking the slit of his cock, releasing more precome. Harry put some oil on Louis cock, moving his hands back and forth. Louis looking straight on Harry’s eyes and biting his lips.

“I’ll be inside of you now love, I wanna hear you, love,” Louis adds more oil on his cock and gently insert his cock inside Harry’s sweet hole. A loud scream of pleasure surrounded the room.

“I’m so fucking full Baby, Ohh, shit move baby… move faster, faster, harder...oh, fuck Louis baby that’s it.” ohhh shit baby...I’m close...are you coming…?” Harry moan in pleasure.

“Yes...darling ohh, fuck Harry, your good...love… I love you..ohhh shit Love I’m coming...ohhh!” Louis releasing his come inside Harry and thrusting Harry more, that makes Harry screaming and come on his stomach untouched.

Both panting and catching their breath, whispering each other I love you’s, sweating from their first lovemaking. Louis now lay on top of Harry slowly move his hips that made friction on Harry’s cock, because they are both horny teenagers their cock is both fully hard again.

“Can I do the pleasure Baby to be your first?” Harry now moving on top of Louis still full of his come on his stomach that makes Louis wanting to tasted it, he licked Harry’s stomach and tracing the come on his flat stomach they send shiver to Harry and released a low moan, Louis move his head down to Harry’s cock and lick his boy long, thick cock.

“Ohh, Love your big, I don’t know if this fit on me, please be gentle I’d like to walk tomorrow, you’ll gonna wrecked my ass, love.” They both laughed on Louis sassiness, Louis put graciously amount of oil on Harry’s cock and spread on his hole to make it slick even more, Harry slowly insert his big cock that makes Louis scream in pain.

“Oh, fuck Love, wait gently and more slowly please...I’m splitting in two…oh, that’s it... Don’t move Love..ohh, your so big love!" Louis shed some tears from the pain and pleasure.

“Baby, I’m fully there, do you want me to stop?” Harry worriedly commenting to Louis.

“No, Love just don’t move faster yet. They are still getting acquainted” Louis making some jokes to eased the pain he's into.

Harry already bottomed out. Slowly he moved his waist, and slowly thrusting back and forth until Louis get used to it.

Louis is overwhelmed with pleasure and pain. He moved his hips to add friction and control the rhythm. They both moving in unison like dancing from a beat. Louis throwing his head back for the pleasure that he was having. Harry finding the right angle looking for Louis’ sweet spot then loud scream from Louis moaning in pleasure.

“There Love, keep hitting that, oh fuck… please love.” Louis grip Harry's arm tightly.

Harry thrusting back and forth.

“Love, I’m close...ohh Harry I love you…” Louis now panting and moaning.

“Ohh, I’m close too Baby...let’s come together...ohh fuck… come to me, Baby…” Harry now coming from Louis’ hole, dripping with come.

Louis filled his stomach with his own come. Harry get up and cleaned his boy with a towel. They both lay on the bed now lazily.

“We’ve done it, baby…” Harry now on Louis' chest.

“Yes Love, we’ve done it.” Louis pressed a kissed on Harry’s forehead, wrapped his hands and legs on Harry's’ body.

“I love you...thank you for making this wonderful.” Louis whispering to Harry.

“Everything for you baby...I love you so much.” Harry pressing his head to Louis' chest.

They are drifting away from the world, smiling and content on each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh...that's something right...  
> Hope you'll stay and read some more of my stories...  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome...


	11. You are the reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Year...  
> Being in love and staying in love is really hard work, but if you found the right partner everything just came easy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter...sorry it's been a while...been busy with things handling some shit in the real world...but anyway I hope you'll like this one... I'm trying my best to offer you some raw feelings... Hope you'll like them bantering, fighting and patching things up...  
> Lots of smut here too... The story needs it...honestly, I don't like to overdo the smut stuff but I know horny boys...
> 
> Thank you again to my twitter mutual  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Ruhina, Vanessa, M, and Jam.  
> Hope I made you proud...
> 
> Loads of love...larry is real... Love Wins
> 
> Keep in touch with me on twitter @lilibethguyo

 

 

 

 

> _You are the reason_
> 
> _I climb every mountain_
> 
> _And swim every ocean_
> 
> _Just to be with you_
> 
> _And fixed what I have broken_
> 
> _Because I need you to see that_
> 
> _you are the reason._
> 
>  

***********

First Year

Harry regularly wakes up at four in the morning, already cooked their breakfast. Today he prepared a toast and Harry’s egg benedicts that Louis love. Set it aside and put it on the oven to reheat it later. He turned on the coffee maker and do his morning run, he went back to their flat at around five and Louis is still between the sheets. sleeping heavily.

He took his shower, cleaned the house, put the dirty clothes in the drier, fed Lovey, water the plants, put pellets to Oscar and Sandy, Louis’ aquarium fish then went back to the room again to prepare his things.

It’s already six o’clock and Louis still sleeping like a baby.

“Baby, wake up, please… We’re going to be late… You know that I don’t like being late to class. It’s half past six.” Harry now pulling the sheets.

“Five more minutes please, my class is at eight love…” Louis pulling back the sheets.

"What about me? I need to be early, your building is way far from me after I’ve dropped you, I need to go to the library to borrow some books and travel back again to my building, did you know how hard it is to find parking space in my department building.” Harry commenting to Louis.

“It’s been what love? Three months and you’re acting as if the school year ends, stop being dramatic, you’re only hurting yourself. In the long run, you’ll be drained out, take it lightly love.” Louis covers himself with a pillow.

“Really now Baby, this is our future we are talking, take it lightly, for you it’s easy to say… Me, I need extra miles to learn everything there is to know with my fucking course, that’s how hard my course is.” Harry looking pissed with Louis.

“So, you’re picking a fight on me now, I just need extra five minutes… but now who cares right? Because we need to leave the house early and blah.. blah... blah.” Louis opens his eyes and sits on the bed stretching his arms.

“Stop that...stop being jerked, for three months, I’m doing everything around here, did I say anything? No! and here you are just waking up with hot coffee waiting for you acting like a king… and I’m your slave." Harry heavily breathing Looking at Louis with full disdain. "We are not even role-playing king and slaves yet but you already imbibe the attitude.” Harry pulling the sheet and folding it neatly.

Louis looks at Harry confusedly. Harry acting and pretending his okay all the time but the truth is he was just waiting to explode. Which makes Louis crossed.

“We are partners here and I’m not your fucking maid or slave,” Harry yelled onto Louis and picked up his things and went to the kitchen.

Louis left dumbfounded on Harry’s comment, he gets out of the bed,  take a quicked shower, dressed up and fixed the bed put his clothes on the humper and went to the kitchen.

“Let’s go, aren’t you in a hurry?” Louis still looking pissed.

“Let’s eat breakfast first.” Harry handed Louis his hot coffee but Louis is not up for it and sways his hand.

“No, I’m good… let’s just go.” Louis left and went outside. Harry doesn’t know if he’ll say sorry but for him, he has done nothing from. So, he just put everything in the sink and picked up his things and locked their flat.

**********

It’s been two weeks since their argument. Louis on the other hand been distant, his waking up early and help Harry on house chores. But he didn’t say anything about their last fight. Harry wanted to talk to him and clear the air between them.

“I’ll be out with my theater group, don’t wait up,” Louis leaves Harry in the living room cuddling Lovey on their couch gently running his fingers to his soft fur.

Harry was devastated with what’s going on between him and Louis, he knows within him he needs to fix it before it gets worse.

Harry made lasagna for their dinner, he put it in the oven, he’ll just reheat it when Louis arrived and he went to bed early, he was not used in sleeping alone, without Louis.

He was facing and turning. Flopping his pillows still he couldn’t sleep, he decided to text Louis.

_**Harry:** Baby, what time are you going home?_

Harry waits and waited long enough but no reply from Louis.

He just went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm his nerves, lit some scented candles, he finished his tea and went back to the room. again, he looks at his phone still no text message from Louis.

**********

Louis went back home at about one in the morning. He was slightly tipsy. He removed his clothes and went to the bed immediately. Harry smelt Louis a hint of liquor and a smokey smell haired that filled the air in their room.

“Can you do me a favor? Can you do a quick bath at least, you smell like shit.” Harry asks Louis on his demanding voice. Louis turned to Harry and get his pillow and blanket and decided to sleep on the couch.

“What the fuck, I’m just trying to be honest here, you smell like shit and what do you want me to do, just don’t mind it.” Harry stands and went towards the door so Louis can't go out of the room.

“Oh, you're playing the honesty card here. I know you, Harry... You’re just pissed about me for smelling like this... Because I’ll ruin the lovely scent of this room, you have never been honest to me.” Louis still holding the pillow and the blanket.

“Why are you like that Baby, being so distant to me and where that comments come from?” Harry rubs his temple gently massaging it.

“Why really? Just so you know for a couple of weeks I’m trying my best not to treat you, slave or maid, you’ve been holding everything to me, and just yelled at me and accused me. You could have said it to me if you’re feeling that way but No... You choose to keep quiet and pretend everything is okay. So, from now on I’ll just sleep on the couch and not to be a bother to you.” Louis moves Harry on the side and exited the room.

Harry left dumbfounded, all along he thought their fight is just nothing but his boy is bottling all up and he hurt him.

From the very start he has been warned about Louis’ attitude towards house chores but still, he made a big mistake to make that a big deal and for them to be in this position, he knows he needed to do something because Louis is emotionally in pain.

Louis now sitting on the couch shedding some tears, he was disappointed why these things happening to them but he doesn’t want to back down, he is full of pride and anger. Harry silently sit beside him, already crying.

“Baby I know I’ve hurt you, say things that I didn’t think of, I admit my mistakes if I yelled at you, didn’t say things immediately, give me a chance to fixed what we have.” Harry holding Louis’ hand.

“I’m sad Harry, I thought we will be honest with each other, you could just say everything to my face rather than pretending we are okay but we are not.” Louis crying and sobbing.

“I’m still learning to know you better baby, I’ve hurt you… but I’m hurting myself, even more, we can meet halfway, please let me fixed this.” Harry still holding Louis' hand.

“Tomorrow we will talk about this, but for now I’m sleepy.” Louis pretends to be sleepy, he doesn’t want to say things he’ll regret.

“Can you go back to bed please,” Harry begs to Louis.

“Just not tonight,” Louis replied to Harry.

Harry went to their room alone and still bothered about Louis, crying.

**********

It’s Saturday and they don’t have a class to attend to. Harry woke up around five o’clock silently moving on the living room, making sure not to create any sounds. Lovey was curled into Louis, still sleeping on the couch.

He wanted to hug him and lay beside him but he can’t find his strength, he just watched his boy from afar, while drinking his coffee. Louis felt that someone is watching him.

“You know that’s creepy?” Louis lowly comments to Harry.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to stare.” Harry drinking his coffee looking away, tension is building up.

“I’m already awake, I know you won’t stop until I say what's on my mind.” Louis now seated, still under the blankets cuddling Lovey.

“We can eat breakfast first, I prepared some pancakes.”

Harry preparing the table.

“Okay, I’ll just take a quick bath then we'll talk.” Louis moves out the couch and picked up the blanket and pillow. Harry just exhale, nervously tidying up his hair bond.

**********

Louis now wearing a yellow hoodie jumper and his gray track pants and socks. Seated on the dining table, Harry couldn’t take off his eyes to Louis, he can admit he misses his boy.

“It's been two weeks that we are acting as if we don’t know each other, I don’t know I just felt that I was blindsided, you never say you’re sorry for what you’ve said and I just couldn’t take acting as if I wasn’t hurt.” Louis fiddles on his fingers, biting some nails from time to time.

“Again I’m sorry, Sorry it takes a while for me to realized that I cause all of this.” Harry now looking down his plate and pressing his lips together, trying not to cry.

“It’s not all your fault actually, I’m also guilty about some things, but you kept bottling up all your emotions and assumed I know it already, I’ve been selfish for not helping you around here, you know I’m hopeless flatmate but you know I could do other things like groceries and.....okay I don’t do house chores but I will try, but don’t expect.” Louis now put his feet on Harry’s lap.

“Baby, I missed you…” Harry touching his feet massaging it lightly.

“I’ve missed you too love, next time please talk to me and don’t keep it to yourself.” Louis sits on Harry's lap, each leg on both sides of Harry, his hands on the back of Harry’s neck caressing it gently. He leans down to kiss Harry, they kissed passionately and Harry gropes his arse and carries him to the room.

Harry put down Louis to bed and get the lube under their bed. it’s been two weeks since he held his boy in his arms, he loosens Louis’ track pants and he was surprised that Louis is not wearing his boxers and his cock is already hard and leaking with precome.

“Hard already baby?” Harry teasing Louis.

“What do you think? I’m always horny for you and it’s been a while love, are you going to do something about it or we just stay and chat.” Louis banters to Harry.

“Eager, I like that.” Harry pulls down Louis’ track pants and removes all of his clothes in one go and lean down to Louis cock, he licks Louis cock that makes Louis whimper, he sucked it and moving his head up and down, Louis reaching Harry’s hair and pulling it lightly, moaning and screaming Harry’s name.

Harry put lube on his fingers and slightly move his index finger pushing through Louis sweet hole makes Louis move his hips upward, Harry added another finger and moving it back and forth, Louis released a loud moan.

“Oh fuck, there... Love, more please faster, do you still love me, Love? Ohh, fuck.” Louis moaning and cursing.

“I love you… I will always love you are you ready for me?” Harry now putting lube on his cock.

“Yes, Love I’m ready... Please take me.” Louis eagerly replied to Harry.

Harry leaned to Louis and kissed him eagerly. He inserts his hard length inside Louis tight hole, slowly moving and pushing until he bottomed out, he moves back and forth slowly until Louis tap him to move faster, He moves gently and slowly changing rhythm to Hard to slow that makes Louis moves his hips in circling motion, they moved in synchronized motion, both sweating and gasping for air, leaning to Louis' neck and continue to marked his boy.

“Baby, I’m close... Are you close too?” Harry gripping to Louis' waist deepens his hold.

“Yes Love, come for me, my love.” Louis moving his hips and nearly reaching his orgasm.

Harry puts his hand to Louis cock and gently stroke it up and down that make Louis more eager to come and they both now panting and catching their breath.

“Ooh, baby I love you, you’re so good for me.”

Harry lay on top of Louis filled with Louis come and mixed with their sweats.

“I’ll clean you up and I’ll take a quick bath okay.” Harry went to the bathroom.

Louis lays on the bed still high on his orgasm, Harry cleaned him and moved back to the bathroom to clean himself.

*********

The couple patched things up, Louis now helping Harry on household chores. He’s now learning to be organized and do his task neatly. Harry was so proud of Louis’ improvement.

They always talked about each other's point of view and never assumed on things, they still fought some things but nothing too big, because they are both scared to have misunderstanding again.

**********

It’s Niall’s birthday, they went to their favorite club. They already established a good relationship with the staff and bouncer of the club. They are always given special treatment when they are there.

They all seated in the VIP section. Perrie went back home for Niall’s birthday, she was with her friend Ed. Ashton and Calum still flirting on each other. Niall’s with his new date Julia, and Louis sitting on Harry's lap.

They all introduced themselves to Ed. But throws much more glances to Louis. Niall opens the tab for them to enjoy the night.

“Skies the limit guys!” Niall screamed at them and happily dancing.

They ordered one bottle of vodka and tonic to mixed and Harry ordered Jack cola and Louis with his beer.

They all had a good time, Louis wanted to dance with Harry. They went to the dance area Louis move his body and work his arse to flirt with Harry. Grinding his arse to Harry’s cock and moving seductively to the rhythm of the music. Making Harry’s hard length poking on his tight skinny jeans.

“The giant is awake,” Louis whispers to Harry and fiddle on his earlobes.

“You quite made a show love, someone might grab you to me and want that arse of yours, that made me goddamned lucky because I’m the only one can touch that sexy plum arse of yours.” Harry sucking Louis' neck and living him with large love marks, to show that this boy is owned by him.

They went to the bathroom for a quick released. They went inside an empty cubicle, Louis pulls down Harry’s pants and sucked Harry eagerly, moving his head back and forth putting enough pressure on his mouth to sucked everything. Harry is panting and moaning.

“Be quiet Love, someone might come in.” Harry now pressing his lips and releasing a low moan from time to time.

“Ohh, baby...baby… that it Ohhh I’m com- ...fuck!” Harry moaning in pleasure.

Louis bobbing Harry’s cock until Harry’s fully comes on his mouth as he swallowed Harry’s come and makes a slurping sound.

“Yum…” Louis teasingly commented directly looking at Harry's eyes.

“I love you, Baby!” Harry kissing his boy.

“I love you my Love” Louis puts back Harry’s pants.

They went to their seats and they sang Happy birthday to Niall and made a toast for him.

Ed was quiet all throughout the night. But joined the group toast observing the group dynamic. Looking at Louis from time to time, Harry felt weird about it, because little Ed knows that he was being observed by Harry.

Harry got trust issue, He felt that being part of their group you need first to earn it, especially they are all friends since Senior high. Most especially like this guy Ed who's acting weird since they’ve met him.

Louis went to the bar area to order some drinks. He was dancing on the music and moving his hips to the beat of the music suddenly Ed went towards his back and dance with him. They dance but not too close, Louis hold a space for them not to touch their body but Ed was looking at him intently, Harry saw Ed trying to move closer to his boy. Harry went hurriedly to Louis’ front side and dance with him facing Ed. Harry grope Louis’ arse and squeezed it hard that makes Louis whimper and slightly moans.

Ed looks at Harry offendedly, then he went outside the club to break the tension between them and have his smoke far away from the crowd to gather his thoughts.

“Baby, I will just go to the loo, just sit with Niall okay, stop dancing and just drink there wait for me to come back,” Harry commands Louis.

Louis was curious about why Harry’s acting strange all of a sudden. He just shrugged his shoulder and follows Harry’s order to avoid conflict.

**********

Harry went outside and saw Ed outside the club standing against the wall and taking his smoke, he stands beside him and casually talked to him.

“I don’t know you personally and I don’t know why you are acting weird. You’re a friend of Perrie and I respect you but do respect my request. Please stay away, your things to my boy.” Harry looking to Ed intently.

Ed puffs his cigarette and huff into Harry’s face.

“You’re the boyfriend, right? Why you’re threatened do you think I have a chance to steal him for you?” Ed commenting rudely.

Harry was crossed for hearing those words.

“Stealing who? My boy? Nothing to steal you’re not even competition and I already owned him.” Harry smirks to Ed.

“So, why are we having this discussion if you are secured with your B O Y.” Ed continues to puff and huff his cigarette.

Harry was about to snap when Louis went outside looking for him.

“Love, what’s going on? It’s cold here, let’s get inside… Niall wanted another round of tequila.” Louis pulling Harry to come inside.

Harry just follow Louis and Ed followed a moment after.

“Body shot!” Niall shouted .“Let's play a game and it’s my birthday please!!!” They all nodded but Harry still slightly crossed and looking at Ed. Niall grabbed an empty bottle of beer and clear the table.

“Okay let’s play spin the bottle the one that turns the bottle and the one pointed by the bottle will do body shots, wait to make it more exciting I’ll write down where are we good?” They just ride with Niall’s plans since it was his birthday.

Harry was the first one to turn the bottle and pointed to Ashton, he picked up a paper and written **Cheeks,**  They all cheered and slowly Harry went beside Ashton, he licks a salt on Ashton's cheeks and drank his tequila and sucked the lemon to Louis' mouth, they all cheered.

Louis is next, he turned the bottle it was pointed to Ed, Harry slightly make face but not too obvious to everyone and he picked a paper **Neck** was written, So he went to Ed side put a salt on his neck and Louis pulls out his tongue and slowly lick the salt then drank his tequila and sucked the lemon to Harry’s mouth, Harry removed the lemon and kissed his boy eagerly kissing him torridly that makes Louis slap his arms to stop, but he didn’t stop and continue to swirl his tongue to Louis' mouth not letting go Louis’ mouth then Harry bit his lips slowly parting their lips.

“Your both making a show boys, you horny bastards,” Niall commenting on them Louis just fixed his fringed and just smiled at the group, while Harry just acts proudly.

“Can we proceed?” Niall luckily choose Julia written **Chest** , Niall was hesitant but Julia was up for it so he did it, they all cheered.

Harry still looking pissed to Ed which he turned the bottle and pointed to Louis, He slightly smile, written on the paper is  **Lips** Ed moves to Louis' side and put an extra amount of salt then Ed slowly leans forward and pulls out his tongue slowly licking the salt onto Louis' mouth.

Harry heard a low moan coming from Ed that made him crossed and snapped and punched Ed.

Louis was looking dumbfounded about what happened, They all now screaming and Ed was about to throw a punch when a bouncer went to their section. Harry just grabbed Louis on his arms and move towards the exit.

“Ni, I’ll call you... Sorry... Sorry guys.” Louis apologizing while exiting to their section.

“Love what’s going on I’m confused?” Louis talks to Harry's and clarifying his action star reaction.

They are both walking fast in the parking area. Harry silently went inside the car and kissed Louis hardly and painfully biting his lips.

“Love stop, You’re hurting me, what’s going on.” Louis is confused and about to cry.

“Baby, I’m Jealous, and that fucking guy really takes his chance to make a move on you.” Harry tapping the wheel.

“What? We are just playing games.” Louis is still confused but now mad at Harry.

“Earlier, I’ve talked to Ed and warned him to watch his back because I know he’s up to something and he was intentionally doing something that pisses me off.” Harry holding the wheel tightly.

“You punched him, Love, You’re not like that...and you know that I’m yours, why you’re acting as if I could hurt you.” Louis now shedding some tears, Harry wiping Louis tears.

“I’m sorry Baby, I will just call Ni tomorrow to apologized but that fucking guy deserved it, he’s lucky that we are inside the club.” Harry still fuming in anger to Ed.

Louis holds Harry's hand. Harry now start the engine and silently drove the car away.

**********

They arrived at their flat, Harry slam Louis on the door and grind his body towards him, Louis’ now hard length is poking hard, Harry unzipped Louis pants and pulls down his boxers and he removed his pants and boxers in one go. He carried Louis to the kitchen counter and bend his boy there.

“I’ll fuck you Hard without opening you, you’re still open from earlier right? next time we’ll buy plugs, I will fuck you hard that you can still feel me for days, stay don’t move.”

Harry get the lube and put enough lube to his cock and went back to Louis. Harry eagerly inserted his cock into Louis hole that makes Louis scream in pain and shedding some tears.

“Fuck baby, you’re still so tight.. Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” Harry commenting to Louis.

“No love go on, the pain will be over soon, just do what you have to do to me.” Louis still bending on the kitchen counter.

“Fuck, I’m so lucky to have my sweetest boy.” now grinding and moving his hips back and forth making Louis whimper and moaning in pleasure and pain.

“Fuck your so good to me baby, I love seeing you sweating and wrecked for me, do you want me to fuck you harder, Are you mine?” Harry humping and thrusting hard to Louis.

“Yes please...fuck me, hard Love..make me come…I’m yours...only yours...” Louis is holding tightly on the kitchen counter for balanced, his legs are slowly turned sluggish.

Harry fucked Louis hard, each thrust hitting Louis sweet spot that makes him scream and moaning in pleasure.

“Ohh, baby I’m coming...come with me.” Harry slowly reaching into Louis’ cock and move his hand back forth then they both come in unison.

Both gasping for air and catching their breath Harry slam his body into Louis back, then Harry lifts Louis to their bed and cleans his boy and Harry wrapped around his arms to Louis.

**********

It’s their first year anniversary, Harry called Ashton and Calum to help him organize a surprise date to Louis.

Louis went home early, he bought some fresh flowers he place the sunflower and roses and a velvet box, a written letter on top of the bed. He takes his shower put on a sexy lingerie panty and he heard someone is coming so he turned off the light on their room.

Harry turned on the light and saw Louis kneeling on the bed wearing black lacy lingerie with a flower on his bed and a velvet box and a letter. He went towards Louis and showered him kisses, he was mesmerized by his boy sweet gesture.

“Ohh, baby you’re so sexy… is this for me? Harry reached for the flower and open the box. He saw a couple ring engraved on each rings their names and their anniversary date and **I promise you**. Harry put Louis’ ring out and Louis slid the ring to Harry’s fingers. They kissed intently, touching their forehead together.

“Yes, Love… this is our ring a promise ring that soon we will marry each other, you made me love you more each day I got to know you…” Louis now shedding some happy tears, Harry read Louis letter out loud.

 

_To my Love,_

 

_Let’s get old together, let’s be unhappy together_

_Let’s be unhappy forever because no one in this world I’ll rather be unhappy with._

_Let’s see one another when we are weak and know that you are flying home with me._

_Don’t say anything... just sit next to me… just be..._

_I love you always and forever._

 

_Happy 1st year Anniversary_

 

_Your Baby_

 

Harry folded the letter and shed some tears, his boy really made the day everything special. He kisses Louis forehead, his lips and embraced him tightly. Louis undressed Harry eagerly, he’s still kissing him all over, Harry slaps Louis ass under the lacy lingerie.

“You’re really looking hot, wearing only that thong panty, I’ll gonna fuck you and tear you apart wearing only that.”

“Do it, Love. I wanna feel you…” Louis now spreading his legs and teased Harry some more.

“Hands and knees Baby, I’ll eat you out first, I wanna taste what you prepared for me to eat.” Harry now leaning down into Louis’ hole.

He’s teasing his boy by tracing his fingers onto Louis’ ass under the thong garter that placed directly on his ass hole, pulling it and licking his sweet hole with it, that makes Louis whimpering and wetting his lacy panty with some of his precome.

“Ohh, fuck baby your fucking tasty, your sweet hole is to die for.” He pulled the garter aside to have more access, he licked and swirled his tongue aggressively that makes Louis scream his name from pleasure. He gets the lube under the bed and he put lube on his fingers, he put two immediately that makes Louis reached for Harry's thigh and slap it.

“Don’t you want to feel pain baby.” Harry now pulling his hands back and forth and his other hands are tracing Louis cock head under his wet lacy panty, dripping with come. Then he adds another one to open his boy properly.

“Love I’m ready to please...I wanna feel you.” Louis moaning to Harry.

“I will fuck you hard and fast, do you want that baby?” Harry teasing Louis even more.

“Yes, love...yes…” Louis eagerly replied to Harry.

Harry slowly insert his cock into Louis hole, he pushed it until he bottomed out.

“I’ll move to fuck you hard and fast, you know what to do if you can’t take it.” Harry now placing his hands on Louis' hips and the other still holding the garter thong and pulling it to give enough pressure on Louis cock that still leaking with precome.

Harry really kept his words he was humping like a rabbit fast and hard, he was changing his angle each thrust to look for Louis sweet spot until he finally hit it that makes Louis moan loudly.

“Oh, Harry ...Love… a happy anniversary indeed, oh fuck…”  Louis now wrecked and nearly coming.

“Baby you’re so good to me, you take me so well, ohh fuck baby, Louis...ohhh shit Louis…I’m coming Baby…” Harry now screaming Louis name and moaning loudly that makes Louis come under his lacy panties, they both lay on the bed looking straight on the ceiling still catching their breath.

“It’s my time to woo you now Baby, I love you” Harry whispering to Louis' ears. “Warm up baby, we are going out.” Harry still panting and still lost from his orgasm.

 

***********

Louis wore his black mastermind jacket and his skinny jeans, Ashton will pick them up when they are done with their date. Calum and Harry set up the location earlier.

They went inside a vast private garden area, they entered another gate. Louis was shocked and mesmerized looking at the place, fairy lights all over the place, a blanket and lots of pillows lay on the floor, a big projector in the middle and a picnic basket with grapes, wine, cheese, and cold cuts and a bag of popcorn.

“We will gonna watch movies, dine and wine. Happy Anniversary, Baby” Harry now embracing Louis.

“This is beautiful Love…I love you.” Louis leaned for a kiss, Harry lifts him up and kissed him tenderly.

They shared an amazing time, celebrating a year of their companionship.

“Hope you’ll never change, love…” Louis now lying on Harry’s lap.

“I will never change baby…” leaning forward to kiss his boy passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you love my boys here... And I hope you like the story too...  
> Thank you as always...  
> Kudos and comments is greatly appreciated.


	12. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just know each other inside and out, with just one look they know how to make one another happy. They are connected with their mind and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we tend to hurt our loved one, unintentionally but because we love each other we tried to work things out.
> 
> Hey guys, I hope you'll like this chapter, trying my best to commit what I promised to update.  
> Yey!!! 12... I planned for 15 to 16 chapters... 
> 
> Again thank you for my twitter friends  
> Elsie, Bela, Carrie, Jam, M, Ruhina, Divya, and Vannessa for always Rt my stories!!! Love you guys...
> 
> Again loads of love...  
> Pain is coming...  
> Please listen to chapter title it's My inspiration  
> Consequences for this chapter :)

 

 

 

> _Loving you is young_
> 
> _wild and free_
> 
> _Loving you is cool,_
> 
> _hot and sweet_
> 
> _Loving you had_
> 
> _consequences_

 

**********

Second Year

 

Louis sipping on his tea, Looking at Harry dripping with water hurriedly moving in and out the room, packing his things, putting everything on his bag.

“Do you need help, Love? Louis now seated on the bed.

“No, Baby …I don’t need anything… just stay there and look pretty to calm my nerves, I will fucking miss you, three days without your beauty, how will I survived that.” Harry looking at Louis with his googly eyes.

“We can do skype and phone calls, three days is nothing but don't go beyond that you know I can follow you even on the deepest sea.” Louis now tagging on Harry’s shirt.

“I know Baby, if this is not a prerequisite for me to finished the subject I’ll rather not attend this seminar, I’ll be four hours away from you.” Harry patting Louis’ head.

“Please drive safely and don’t get mad, I know you when you’re pissed especially now I’m not with you.” Louis kissing Harry.

Harry hugged Louis tightly.

“And you Sir don’t burn the house, never attempt to cook, just order out and wait for me to cooked you dinner when I got back. Okay?” Harry holding Louis Hand. Louis looks at Harry and pouting.

“I’ll just stay at Niall's for two days, our house is different without you in it, but tonight I’ll stay here and cry, wait for your scent   to go away.” Louis smelling Harry’s armpit.

“Baby, you’re making it hard for me. Three days I’ll be back in your arms.” Harry now lifting his bag and ready to go, they went down to Harry’s parking space, They kissed and held each other tightly.

“Never removed your ring, Okay!” Louis reminds Harry and smiles to him. Harry kissed Louis’ hand and get inside the car and drive away.

Louis shed some tears and went back to the flat, he felt different when Harry’s not around. He washed the dishes, water the plant, talked to Oscar and Sandy put pellets on the aquarium, pick up the clothes and smells Harry’s shirt and put it on his chest he missed his boy already.

He just went back to bed and still holding Harry’s shirt curled with Lovey. He closes his eyes and sleeps some more.

**********

Harry arrived at the hotel with his block mates, they are been introduced by some Engineers and planned to have dinner with the group, he settled his things on his room and called Louis but he’s not answering the phone, he knows that Louis will tell him that he may be sleeping or taking a bath, he was already used to Louis’ old style, this issue sometime cause them to fight. Harry just texted Louis.

_**Harry:** Baby, I’m trying to call you but you didn't answer your phone, I arrived safely here, I’m now settling my things and be out for dinner, hope you’ve eaten your dinner too. Love you so much Baby xxxx_

Harry get his wallet, phone, key card and locked his room and moved to dine lounge. They are fifteen on the table. He was just observing them, especially the Engineers that will be assigned to them. He does have lots of question to them.

One of the Engineer arrived late. He introduced himself he’s Luke Hemmings one of the Engineer. He’s assigned to them to do the seminar. He’s quite young, also with long curly hair above the shoulder, sky blue eyes but still, his boy's eyes have the most beautiful shade of blue. He’s wearing a black nail polished, wearing a black leather jacket and tight black jeans.

Luke shakes everybody’s hand and seated almost in front of Harry.

He was just eating his dinner and fiddle on his phone waiting for Louis’ call or text message. The dinner is done, the group agreed to meet on the club across the hotel, Harry is heading to his room and don’t like going to the club, Luke called him out, he was shocked that Luke already knew his name.

“Yes?” Harry still dumbfounded.

“Uhm, Are you not joining us? I mean we will start the seminar late tomorrow anyway. Let’s go, you’re so uptight.. Relaxed… Join us.” Luke trying to be friendly.

because Harry is polite. He just nods to him and joined the group.

They entered the club it was a gay club, lots of boys grinding close to each other. Whispering and looking at them as if they are new meat. They seated on the couch area, he ordered his Jack cola and fiddle again on his phone.

“Are you waiting for somebody to call you?” Luke lean forward to whisper because the club is so loud. Harry just nod and gesture his ring and mouthed the word boyfriend.

“Oh, Boyfriend.” Luke whisper again, Harry just take a swig on his drink and still fiddling on his phone.

“You look a messed man, chill out he’ll call you.” Luke now shouting and drinking his beer.

“Do you wanna dance?” Luke invites Harry and smiling at him. Harry nods.

They stood up and headed to the dance floor when his phone ring loudly. It’s Louis he just gestures his hand bye to Luke and went outside the club. Went back to the hotel.

 _“Hey Love I’m sorry I overslept with your shirt on, I’m missing your smell.”_ Louis now cuddling Lovey.

 _“It’s okay Baby, I’m heading back to the hotel and we could skype if you’re up for it.”_ Harry hurriedly walking fast.

 _“Of course I’m up for it, did you ate your dinner outside the hotel?”_ Louis now getting his pink lingerie lace panty pulling out his track pants and put Harry on speaker.

 _“No Baby, the group went to a club, I was not really up for it but one of the Engineer talked to me and told me to chill and relaxed because I look shit missing you.”_ Harry fiddling his phone.

 _“Oh, what’s the name of the Engineer that insisted you to come?”_ Louis fixing himself.

 _“Luke Hemmings if I’m not mistaken, he was kinda young to be Engineer, wait for a baby I’ll just insert my key card."_ Harry insert the card and entered the room.

Louis just waits for Harry to come back.

 _“Hello, are you in already?”_ Louis talking to Harry.

 _“Yes Baby, Sorry I put it inside my wallet that is why it’s tragic to get it out, we can do the skype now.”_ Harry fixing his hair. And removing his shirt.

 _“Okay, I’ll call you...wait for it, I love you Love.”_ Louis put down the phone.

 Louis now seeing his boy wearing nothing.

“Love you don’t even wait for me to ask you to removed your clothes.” Louis now places his laptop on top of the bed, kneel in front of the camera showing his pink lace panty that makes Harry droll.

“Baby, You’re killing me.” Harry now touching his hard length back and forth.

“I want to perform to you and I want you to touch yourself and come for me when I tell you too. Can you do that?” Louis now teasing Harry. He just nods excitedly

Louis played music _I’m a Slave for you by Britney Spears_ he spread his legs and move his hips to the beat of the song. he stood up and slap and squeeze his ass cheeks, he slowly removing his panties and showing his hard cock under the lacy panties now wet with precome, Louis tastes it and sucked his fingers, that makes Harry moan, he removed his panties and touch himself.

slowly...gently...moaning in pleasure.

“Touch yourself now love and I want to hear you, follow my voice, now touch your cock baby faster...faster...faster...now slowly..faster...slowly...faster...faster..." Louis commanding Harry in his sweet voice.

both moaning loudly.

“Are you close Love? Or do you want me to enter my finger to my hole if you wanna see.” Louis teasing Harry.

“No your ass hole is the only mine, only my fingers and cock only allowed to touch your sweet hole.” Harry flutter his eyelashes to Louis.

“Ohhh Love you’re making me come, I’m close…” Louis now holds his cock eagerly, showing his boy a good fucking show.

“Ohh fuck, do that bend on your knees, I wanna see your hole, ohh fuck that’s it...Baby, I’m coming..oh fuck..”  Harry moaning Loudly.

Louis and Harry now filled with come on their hands.

“We’re filthy boys…” Louis commented to Harry.

Louis went to the bathroom and wipe himself, Harry just gets a tissue to clean himself.

“Thank you, baby, now I could sleep, I love you” Harry kissing the camera and Louis kissing back the screen and wave Harry goodbye.

“I love you too…” Louis now put down the monitor and went to bed and cuddle Lovey.

**********

Next day Harry woke up at around six o’clock, texted Louis and informed him that he’s going to the pool area and he’ll not bringing his phone with him just in case he’ll contact him.

He arrived at the pool area stretching his muscles, there are no people in there, leave his towel on one of the sunbeds. seated on the pool area and dipped his feet, it’s warmed perfectly to do his lap. He's wearing his small yellow board shorts, exposing his fitted body.

He’s done doing his three laps and rested on one of the sunbed catching his breath and closes his eyes dripping with water still panting and out of breathing.

He felt that someone is standing in front of him so he slightly opens his eyes, it was Luke handed him a towel.

“Thank you, but I have a towel on the other side of the pool.” pointing his towel.

“I’m just resting and catching my breath for a while, are you going to swim?” Harry asks Luke innocently.

“I was supposed to, are you done?” Luke replied.

“Uhm, actually I just did my third lap. Maybe another two more.” Luke got wide eyes to Harry.

“Let’s do the lap together.” Luke mindfully ask Harry. Harry just simply nod.

They swam for two laps straight both panting and out of breathing, Luke’s looked at Harry intently. Harry felt something strange about how luke look at him. He just shrugged the idea and just moved out of the pool.

“Uhm, I think I need to call my boyfriend it’s already eight maybe he’s already awake.” Harry gesturing to leave, Luke just nod at him, still panting and blushing.

“See you later Harry.” Harry just nod and get his towel and wrapped it around his body.

*********

It was nearly lunchtime when Harry received a call from Louis.

 _“Love, Sorry been sleeping late, don’t want to get up the bed, read your text that you’re out and you didn’t bring your phone with you, So I slept again. How’s your swim?”_ Louis now yawning.

 _“I had a nice time and Luke joined in too.”_ Harry drinking his juice.

 _“Oh, Luke again?”_ Louis now on his suspicious voice.

 _“Baby, I know that tone.”_ Harry now wondering.

 _“What tone, my voice is always like this. I’m just wondering love, did you planned it last night?”_ Louis biting his lips.

 _“Nope, I came here first and he arrived when I’m on my third lap, are you thinking what I’m thinking? Are you jealous?”_ Harry raised his eyebrows.

 _“I told you, I’m just wondering. Anyway I will be sleeping with Ni and he told me he’ll have a slumber party since it’s my first night staying at his flat, we’ll Skype with the group later. Okay! Love you, Love.”_ Louis shrugged the idea but he was kinda jealous.

 _“Okay, enjoy the party... don’t get drunk, I’m not there for your lap dance and porn star moves okay baby?”_ Harry sipping his juice again.

 _“Okay, but I’ll smoke weed with Ni, he told me he got to supply.”_ Louis biting his nails. Harry just exhale and just rub his head.

_“Yeah okay but not too much you know that when you’re high you doing stupid things and I’m not there to keep your clothes on.”_

_“Promise I will not, I’ll be cautious with my action,”_ Louis replied to Harry.

 _“Good to hear that, just be a good boy and I’ll give you one hell of a night when I went back okay?”_ Harry felt more relaxed.

 _“Okay love, can’t wait. love you always.”_ Louis making a smacking sound.

 _“I love you, baby!”_ Harry puts down the phone.

Harry prepared himself for the seminar.

***********

The seminar was attended with other Uni, the lecturer introduced themselves. Harry just listening pulling out his laptop and recorder to record the lecture.

“I’m Luke Hemmings I’m twenty-three, I’m the youngest Web Designer and one of the founders of Global design Corporation, I graduated top of my class accelerated twice in case anyone is wondering, I maybe look young, but on the modern aged anyone can be in our chosen field, some just learned it, but all you are from different Uni, which we encouraged students to appreciate our field of work that’s why we’re yearly conducting a seminar for our joined Uni partners, for their students experienced it first hand and each one of you  are welcome to apply for internship and eventually worked for us, and be part of our growing company.”

Everyone clapped and Luke directly looking at Harry fiddling on his phone.

“Do I bore you, Mr.Styles?” Luke looking furious. Harry looks around and everyone is looking at him.

“Uhm no, I’m just worried about home.” Harry put his phone down and put it in silent mode.”

“Can you kindly deal with it later?” Luke now on his powerful voice. Harry just nods.

The whole seminar is very useful and productive for Harry, it was ended at around eight o'clock in the evening and everyone is so tired and hungry. The group decided to eat in a Thai restaurant.

“I’m sorry Harry if I called you out, is just that I wanted you to concentrate on the seminar more, this is one time experienced.” Luke now handed Harry some curry chicken, slightly brushing their arms that gave Luke and Harry goosebumps.

Harry move further to Luke to avoid skin contact, he loves his boy so much and he’ll not encourage any attraction from other people.

The dinner is ended and Harry’s not stupid that Luke plan this to take them here because it’s far from the hotel and they need to be in a service to be back in the hotel.

Harry went outside trying to call Louis but no one answering his call, he just texted Louis. Luke went outside to take a smoke, he offers Harry a smoke, Harry accepts the cigarette and Luke lean forward to light Harry’s cigarette.

“I don’t want to be rude, but I’m not stupid, what are you up to?” Harry puffing his cigarette.

“You know what I want, do you want to hear it or no?” Luke now looking straight to Harry.

“Stop it, I’m in a relationship and I love my boyfriend.” Harry puffing to his cigarette.

“Okay, that’s why I’m not making my move, because if I did make my move, we would be in ugly position and I don’t like you, just like that.” Luke puffing his cigarette.

“That’s why to stop, we can be friends though and that’s the only thing that I can offer you.” Harry looks at Luke he just smiles.

“Don’t want to be your friend, I’ll just wait for you to call me and need me.” extending his card and leave Harry alone.

“What just happened? Louis where are you when I needed you.” puffing and huffing his cigarette.

**********

Louis went to Niall’s, enjoying his beer and smoked some weed. Niall purposely hid Louis phone and put it on silent. Niall was still pissed with Harry for ruining his birthday and he misses his best friend.

“Ni stopped I can’t drink that, I made promised to Harry. Please stop giving me a shot.” Louis pulling the glass out of his mouth.

“Harry’s not here, do you see him, No one will say it to him. So, now jugged, jugged, jugged.” Niall continues to push him to drink.

“This is my last shot, I’m already tipsy.” Louis commenting to Niall.

Then Perrie arrived with Ed. Ed is looking around and he didn’t see Harry around.

Louis went to the fire escape and smoke some weed.

“Where’s the boyfriend? Already split?” Ed looking at Louis.

“Hey, No! he’s in London, having a seminar with a well-known company.” Louis proudly says.

“Oh, Okay at least he’s not here punching people for just talking to you.” Ed teasingly commenting to Louis. He smirks at Ed.

“Hey, Harry’s not like that throwing punches for no reason, maybe you’ve done something that’s why he’s pissed at you.” Louis defending Harry.

“Maybe, I just told him why he was so insecure if someone talked to his boy and he told me he owned you and you belong to him.” Ed sharing his encounter with Louis with Harry.

Louis knew Harry can be possessive and jealous as hell, but he thinks Ed really don’t have any agenda.

“Oh, I guess my boyfriend just got jealous, I’m sorry Ed.” Louis now shakes Ed’s hand.

“Forgive my Love for acting strange, he just loves me so much.” and continue to puff his joint.

“Can I?” Ed gesturing to puff on his joint.

“Too long just for me, I felt that I’m floating already.” Louis now laughing for no reason.

“Ohh, you're high, Maybe you should stop.” Ed now gets the joint to Louis, Louis lean forward to get the joint to ed’s hands but Ed intentionally moves it further to him.

“Dance with me?” Ed asked Louis.

“No, I can’t...I made a promised to Harry that I will not dance and I’ll be a good boy.”Louis looking away.

“Are you good boy Louis?” Ed teasingly moves to Louis grinding his body close to him.

“Yes, I’m an even I’m high, I will let you stop what you’re doing before I punched you too.” They both laughed and just move far from each other and joined the group after they finished the joint.

Niall took a photo of them, Louis seated close to Niall and Ed is standing behind Louis. Louis looks high and wasted on the photo.

Loui’s looking for his phone and threaten Niall to flushed Patrick, Niall oscar fish if he’ll not be handed back his phone, he saw his phone one hundred missed calls.

“Look at this Ni, I’ll kill you when Harry kills me!”  he went inside to Niall’s study room with a convertible bed. He called Harry.

“Love, Sorry Ni hides my phone, I even threaten to flushed Patrick to the bathroom before he gave me my phone, Sorry Love. Why so many missed calls? Is it urgent.” Louis lingers inside the room.

“Louis, What kind of lie is that? Please be inventive next time!” Harry still pissed about Louis explanation.

“That’s the truth, why you’re not believing me, did I gave you the reason to question my honesty?” Louis now seating on the bed.

“Not yet but I guess your reason is kinda lame, to be honest, and I saw Niall’s post, Ed was there and getting close to you huh!?” Harry getting jealous.

“Here we go again, Ed is irrelevant, why you’re pushing me to another guy, I kept my promise I didn’t dance or drink too much, I just take one joint and that’s it, because I want to please my Love that I’m a good boy for him, and FYI, Ni hide my phone because he’s still mad at you for ruining his birthday and you didn’t even call at him to apologize.” Louis lay on the bed.

“Oh Sorry Baby, I’m just fucking stupid for loving you so much.” Harry now released a low sigh.

“Hey I love you too so much, every bit of my fiber, So that’s not being stupid, I missed you so much, love.” Louis putting his hand to his heart.

“I want to say something, do you remember I told you about Luke right? He tried hitting on me. I just want to be honest with you and for me to have a clear conscience."Harry casually share the story and Louis went silent.

“Baby? I turned him down and I told him I love you and from the very start he knows I have a boyfriend.” Harry fiddling to his phone.

“Okay, I’m so high Harry and I’m fucking mad right now, You’re beautiful and a lot of guys will hit on you but can we talked about it tomorrow, I can deal with it right now, You know I’m not like you, I just rather kept my mouth shut before I could say things that I’ll regret.” Louis just went silent and they just both hear sobbing sounds from each other.

“I love you so much baby and you know that I will do anything not to ruined us, I missed you” Harry now sobbing.

“I love you too, tomorrow will talk.” Louis put down the phone, both now crying from the pain that they both didn’t do.

 

**********

Louis went back home early and cleaned the house, water the plant, feed Lovey and gave palettes to Oscar and Sandy, changed the sheet, lit Harry’s candle he misses him so much, he went to the bathroom and put a lavender bomb on the tub and soak himself then he heard someone entering their house. He got excited Harry went home early.

He went out the tub full of soap, dripping with water.

“Baby, what are you doing, you might slip on the floor!” Harry worriedly comment to Louis.

Louis comes running and jump to Harry, now lifting him.

“I’m taking a long bath because I missed your scent and I’ve heard the juggling keys, I come running without thinking.” pressing kisses to Harry’s face.

“Okay let’s take a bath, I’m too exhausted for driving four hours straight, I didn’t even sleep because I want to go home." Harry cupping Louis' face.

“Ohh my Love, Okay let’s removed all your clothes then I’ll message you later and I can be your slave and you’re my king do you want that my king.” Louis teasing Harry.

“Oh baby, it’s all worth it, going home to you.”Harry lick Louis' cheeks

“How about your subject?” Louis looking worriedly.

“I told them that I need to go home and they just gave me a module for me to study,” Harry commented.

“That’s good to know” Louis still pressing kisses into Harry’s body.

 

**********

Louis and Harry celebrated their second year anniversary of a hotel resort. Their Mums gifted them a hotel accommodation.

They started the day horseback riding that both enjoyed by the couple and went to butterfly farm they are both mesmerized with different colors and how gentle the butterfly is. They’ve kissed each other passionately while butterfly landed on them. They both giggle on each other.

They went back to their hotel. They make love under the moonlight, adoring each other and kissing one another eagerly, each thrust, they felt the love overflowing on their vein, they just love each other, both moaning in pleasure. They know what makes their partner scream and come. They just know each other inside and out, with just one look they know how to make one another happy. They are connected with their mind and soul.

“Baby, thank you for loving me, Happy Anniversary.” Harry kissing Louis and hugs him tightly.

“I love you to Love, Happy Anniversary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome...  
> Loads of love!


	13. Young blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain who left or the pain you left behind.  
> You choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somethings are left unsaid, because of pride. 
> 
> Hope you'll like this chapter...<  
> Chapter 13...Yey!!!  
> Saying goodbye is hard to do but sometimes we need to let go for us to know ourselves inner strength.
> 
> Thank you to my mutual  
> Elsa, Bela, Carrie,Divya, M, ruhina
> 
> May you all listen to Youngblood.

 

 

 

> _Remember the words you told me you’ll love till the day I die._
> 
> _You used to call me baby_
> 
> _Now you're calling me by name_

 

*********

Third Year

The loud buzzing sound makes Louis jumps into his bed. He set his alarm clock to the highest volume because he knows he might not wake up with a simple alarm.

He was so tired doing his project due today, good thing Harry help him out contemplating the design.

He took his shower as fast as he can because he knows Harry will arrive to pick him up.

Harry went to the library earlier and just went back to pick him up. He’s always on time at seven o’clock. He managed to take a bath for two minutes, put a rolled on and get the dress for a minute, their room looks chaotic scattered clothes everywhere.

Then he heard a familiar honk. He just grabs his phone, his laptop, and backpack, then put on his old Vans shoes and went to the living room, He hurriedly went back again to their room, to get his beanie and his sweater then running as fast as he could going downstairs to meet Harry. He knows that through the years they’ve been together Harry doesn’t like to wait.  He knows, he’ll be pissed by him.

He went inside Harry’s car sweating and gasping for air.

“What happened to you, did you overslept again?” Harry calling Louis attention and started the engine.

“No, I just went running back to our room, because I forgot my sweater and beanie, You know I can’t deal with cold weather.” Louis still breathing heavily.

“I guess, you should prepare it much earlier so you won’t forget it.” Harry now driving and tapping the wheel, to the beat of the music.

“Sorry, It won’t happen again.” Louis looks outside the window and slightly pouting.

Maybe he should ask his mum to buy him his own car, he felt little that he needs to pleased Harry because he was his ride going to Uni.

***********

Louis’ talked to his Mum that Harry’s always going home late and he’s doing late night rehearsals and his mum agreed to buy him a car.

Louis and Harry are now in there three years relationship, they have fights here and there but not too big for them to break up, but Louis knew something is up.

Louis knew Harry is changing gradually, he’s not blind seeing the sudden changed and all the signs are there he was just turning blind not to see it. He knew Harry is slowly slipping away. It all started when Harry’s internship in the local office of Global Design Corporation, he spent all his time at Uni and now in his Internship.

Louis doesn’t want to be bothered by it at first, because he was also busy in his own world at the Uni.

One afternoon Louis wanted to visit Harry, but Harry doesn’t want to, giving Louis some excuses but Louis still insisted to go.

He arrived at the office, pretending to be a client, seated at the far end of the lobby, observing the dynamic of the staff, observing Harry. He was smiling and looking friendly, Harry went inside the room and that’s when Louis asked one of the staff if Harry’s around, then on cue, Harry is coming out from the Head designer room, talking to someone all smiley and giddy. Louis misses those smile, the Happy Harry he’s now looking at and it changes when he saw Louis at the lobby, his smiles are gone and turns into shocked.

Most of the staff looked at Louis, he heard some low voices and tend to whisper to each other and then they glanced back to Harry, Louis was confused and feeling awkward on what just happened.

He was crossed with Harry’s reaction and it seems there’s something wrong and he needs to find out what it is.

He went near the receiving area and Louis heard some of the staff talking about Harry and Luke looks good together and someone told them that Harry got a boyfriend but their relationship is already rocky, Harry was lucky landing on Luke because he owns the company. Louis’ eyes widen this might be it.

He sat down and waited for Harry until he finished his shift and went home together and talked about this.

“I’m still Harry’s Boyfriend, I’m Harry’s Boyfriend, his my boyfriend.” He kept on repeating and reassuring himself.

Louis just received a text message from Harry.

 **Harry** : I’ll be in staying late here, we are finishing some designs please go home, don’t wait for me.

Louis breathes heavily and replied to the text.

 **Louis:** It’s okay, I’ll wait for you.

Louis waited for three hours, went to the cafeteria ordering some food and drinks to kill the boredom but he still hasn’t heard from Harry, he didn’t even bother to come outside and checked on him, he was pissed and angry at Harry for doing this to him. He put his laptop inside his bag, stood up and leave.

He was driving home when he received a text. Message from Harry.

 **Harry:** I told you not to wait for me, don’t fight me on this. I told you before not to come.

 **Louis:** We will talk about this, not now I’m driving.

Then no follow up text, no more I love you’s, no more drive safely, no more take care… how do we get from here?

Days, weeks, months they just like two ghost walking around the house and not talking to each other both tired and both denying the fact that their love story is already finished, both scared of admitting it.

 

**********

Louis went home and to his surprised Harry is there seating with a cooked meal, It’s been a while since he tasted Harry’s homemade cooking and seat on his chair.

“What’s the occasion, you’re here?” Louis sarcastically teasing Harry.

“Maybe It’s our Anniversary perhaps?” Harry was surprised that Louis forgets it at all.

“Anniversary isn’t that for a couple, are we still a couple Harry?” Louis on his sarcastic voice.

“Why you are like that to me, it seems you just blamed everything to me?” Harry now raging with anger.

“Maybe because I’m not the one who kept on calling somebody to asked question, query something and spent time with him, Do you want me to spell it out to you “L U K E”, Honestly I’m holding on to us because I know I love you still, though I know you don’t need me now.” Louis still standing far from Harry.

“Don’t do this to me, I’m fucking working my ass and Luke is just a friend.”

“Friend with benefits, did you fucked him as you fucked me? is the top or bottom? Can he make you scream his name?” Harry moved forward to Louis.

“What? are you gonna punch me? Just make sure that I can’t get up so I could not punch you back.”

Harry kneeled in front of Louis, holding his hand.

“It’s our anniversary and listened to what I’m gonna say, I know I made mistake, hurt you countless of time, I’m guilty with many things, I admit my mistakes to you, you accepted me, you told me you forgive me but it seems you didn't forgive me at all, I want my boyfriend back.”

Harry still kneeling and holding onto Louis' waist.

“I don’t know where to start, since senior high, I put you on the pedestal I may be lacking something but I know I love you so much, I’m also lost, the day you stood me up on that fucking office I felt so little.” Louis now shedding some tears.

“Let’s start all over again, please hold me tight now don’t let me go.” Harry still holding Louis tight.

“I just want to know one thing, Did you and Luke fucked?”  Harry didn’t say a word and just cried.

“Happy fucking Anniversary Harry.” Louis left him crying and sobbing.

**********

They’re both busy in Uni. They just go home to sleep and sometimes for quick fucked if one is there, the passion and the fire on their relationship are already gone they just using each other since sex is good.

“Can you moved faster, I’ll have my rehearsal at five and It’s already four.” Louis handed Harry one condom.

“Do we need this?”  Harry asked Louis.

“Yes, because I don’t know if you’re clean and since you’re still my boy-  well I allowed you to touched me.”

“I know I’m cleaned, have you been checked,” Harry asks Louis.

“I’m only fucked by only one and If I got the disease you’re only one to blame, I’m not like you… are we doing this or not because I only have more minutes left.

Harry can’t say anything, because he knows his guilty for not speaking up.

Harry fucked Louis, they both moaning in pleasure and after Louis come, he went to the bathroom and get dressed and Leave the house.

Harry left on the bed crying, he knows everything may be his fault but they are both to blame that this relationship didn’t work.

***********

They sometimes look at each other like they are just flatmates. One night Harry invited some of his blocked mates to their flat, he didn’t warn Louis about the party, Louis went home from rehearsal, tired and exhausted. He saw a strange guy leaning and tapping Oscar and Sandy’s aquarium.

“Hey man, Stop doing that you might hurt them.” Louis’ looking around at Harry, he’s nowhere to be found, they are almost eight guys swarmed around their couch and walking with their shoes on, he heard Harry laughing while getting inside the house, carrying boxes of pizza looking at him shocked.

He introduced everyone to Louis as his flatmate, Louis just shrugged it and didn’t comment on it and went to their room, Harry followed him.

“Uhm, Sorry I brought some of my block mates, we just finished our group project and since we had space I thought we could chill out here.” Louis just didn’t say a word and cuddle Lovey. Harry went outside and entertain his guest.

Louis went outside to get food but their ref are filled with beers and he didn’t even notice it because he hardly eats there anymore. He went back to their room and changed clothes, he called out Harry to the group of guys circling him.

“I’ll be staying at Niall’s I have an early class tomorrow and I couldn’t sleep here.” Harry just nod and silently looking guilty.

“Just text me when you arrived there, Okay!”

“Just mind your guest, I’ll be okay, I’ve been okay for eight months.”

“What?” Harry asked Louis on lowly voice.

“You heard me, but nothing.” Louis leaves Harry felt he still cares and his heart is still aching’ for this guy.

***********

It’s been a week since Harry went back home, he usually just dropped by just to get clothes, he went home late assuming Louis was not there. their house looks like a dump site, clothes scattered on the floor, too many dishes on the sink, beer cans, beer bottle, the scent of cigarette smoke lingering in their flat. He was shocked to see that Oscar and Sandy are floating dead. He was calling Lovey but it seems even their cat leave their house.

The house full of love now a rumbling place.

He grabbed some a plastic bag under the kitchen sink and gather all the empty bottle, leftover food, cans, he opened the windows to remove the smoke that lingers the air.

He went to the bathroom, he was so exhausted and overwhelmed to see all the messed inside their flat. He just sighs and started to organize things. He cleaned the bathroom, changed the sheets of the bed, put all the dirty clothes in the washing machine, he washed all the dishes it looks almost the same as before cleaned and organized but Oscar and Sandy are already gone. He scooped them out and put them in a tissue, he gathers some soil from the pot and filled the container, he cried remembering them, maybe if his there maybe they are still alive.

The seats on the couch that he and Louis always spent their afternoon nap, he missed the feeling, he misses the lavender scent that he usually used to remove the bad scent lingering the house, he looked for it and it’s already empty.

He went to their room again and gathered his things, Louis arrived at the house with cans of beer and a bottle of vodka, smoking his cigarette.

He knew Harry went there to cleaned their house, he removed his shirt and pants and seat on the couch, looking and talking to the ceiling.

Then Harry went out of their room carrying a much larger bag. They both looked shocked to see each other it’s been three months since they’ve seen each other.

Harry looking at Louis naked body. Louis gets his shirt and put it on and continue to puffed his cigarette.

“Are you moving out of the house or to my life?” Louis sarcastically told Harry.

“I still pay my share so, I think I still have right to be here, I just got some clothes because we are staying more to the retreat house of the company.”

“Retreat house or with Luke? I may still love you but I’m not stupid Harry.” Louis opened the bottle of vodka and take a swig on it.

“You’re hopeless, I’m staying there because I’m an Intern to their company.” Harry now folding his arms.

“Deny or die right? why can’t you just broke up with me and you can be moved on with him.”

“You know I’ll never do that, I have promised to keep and I’m a  man of my word.” gesturing to his ring.

“Oh, this ring” Louis now removing his ring.

“Give my ring back,” Louis asked Harry, Harry was hesitated to remove it but Louis removes it to his hand.

“If this is the only reason you’re sticking with me, I’ll rather lose that fucking ring, we promised to love each other, promises that you and I broken. So, what’s the used of this, stop pretending and move on with your life, because I know you already want to leave me you’re just waiting for me to say it.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Harry now teary-eyed.

“What’s the difference I know I already lost you.” Louis grabbed the rings on his hand and put it on the table.

“Just be back tomorrow for the rest of your things, I’ll be out the whole day. Goodbye Harry.”

Harry wanted to hug Louis.

“Don’t! don't you dare, you don’t have any right to touch me anymore.” Harry left crying when Louis heard the door closes he turned off the light and went to the window and looked at Harry driving away.

Tears falling down his eyes and he knows this time Harry is totally out of his life.

What they have is gone, remembering the magic and their love, is all gone now.

Louis crying to himself, alone in the dark, wishing all the hurt are all gone. He called up Niall, he’s crying and sobbing

“Ni, Harry left me...I fucking did try, but how can I moved on, I know I have to be strong because life goes on, but how? I don’t even know if I will cry or laugh, I lose him because of the wrong decisions I made and my pride... now he’s out of my life Ni, Please come over, help me...I’m dying out here.”

 

I’m just like a dead man, walking tonight

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindly comments and kudos are always welcome


	14. Just hold on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward to a new life...  
> Holding on...but still not letting go....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we tend to indulge with the pain we are having, forgetting our self worth because you gave yourself to this one person but remember before we can love fully we have to love yourself first.  
> Accept your flaws and your imperfections because no one will.
> 
> I'm trying my best to write this story... I know somethings might trigger you here...I'm sorry I'm just human...I'm not perfect...  
> Please... Seek help if you're dealing with heartaches... Stop pretending...
> 
> Please... Don't get at me... I'll give justice to Harry's character too...  
> You know I love my boys equally...
> 
> I would like to say thank you to my twitter friends...  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, Divya, Vanessa, M, Ruhina, and Jam

_If its all goes wrong_

_Darling just hold on_

_The suns go down but it comes back up_

_The world turns no matter what..._

_Darling just hold on..._

 

***********

Present time

 

I know I’m dreaming because I’m back here on the day you left me, here I will not let you go. I will fight for you, for us to be together forever, but slowly I’m still drifting away as I hold your hand, I’m fading from the air even how much I hold on tight, you’re still too far too reached.

“Harryyyyy! “ I shouted but you’re there holding his hands and laughing wearing the same Jacket I used to wear, the smile you gave to me now belongs to him. “Fuck wake me up on this fucking dream someone, anyone?”

No one came to rescue me, I’m slowly dropping on a ten thousand feet hole under these big rocks pressing on my body holding me down, I can’t even breathe, I’m out of breath and slowly losing my sanity and my faith to the world.

I kept on shouting your name… Harryyy...Haryyyy...Harry help me! but you never came. I’m really hurting and my heart cuts into millions of pieces.

Anyone...wake me up from this fucking shit hole… Please… I’m begging you...

Aloud sound of machine beeping everywhere.

“Clear” I heard someone talking and shouting it’s you, Niall, Am I clear from pain?

“Clear” I heard crying, in unison Mums holding each other.

“Clear” There ’s light Am I dead? Did God hear my prayers?

I’m drifting away again and this time I feel the pain on my chest. “Fuck make it stop…”

“Welcome back, Louis” a women wearing white tapping his shoulder, he slowly moves his head, there are Niall and Perrie, Ed all crying and the Mums hugging each other.

“What’s going on?” Louis painfully asked in a very soft voice.

“Just rest now kiddo, you need to rest.” Louis looks at his hands he’s wearing dextrose and he’s wearing a hospital gown.

He’s so tired to fight, his body is giving up, Louis just closes his eyes again and drifting away. 

**********

It’s morning, Louis opens his eyes and saw Niall sleeping on one of the couches, his Mum holding his hands. He squeezed his Mum’s hands and she wakes up with a smile and tears in her eyes.

“Mum, why are you crying?” Louis still feels the pain on his throat and chest.

“Please, I need to know what happened, I can’t remember anything, I just remember I’m crying and I’m praying that can god take everything away and I…

A cold wind brushed into his face Louis just realized what just happened.

“Did I?” Mum just silently nodding.

Niall wakes up too and went to his other side and hugged his best friend.

“Fuck, I didn’t know...I’m so drunk and I thought I need one for me to sleep...I’m sorry I didn’t intend to ki-”

“Shhhh...We know boo, I never thought... I should know you need my help.” Jay still holding his hand crying.

“Mum it’s not your fault, It’s just accident, Ni knows that I’m trying, It’s all my fault.”

“Lou, I should know you better.” Niall hugging his best friend tightly.

“No, Ni you’ve been great. Please don’t blame yourself, It’s really an accident. I’m just too drunk and I wanted to feel numb but not intentionally killed myself, but still, I’m here and I’m sorry for causing you all the trouble.”

“We know and we understand remember we are here.” Louis mum pressed kisses on Louis' forehead.

“I know that Mum and I’m sorry if I scare you both.” Louis now shedding tears. “It won’t happen again.”

“We will make sure of that.” Niall kissed Louis hair.

 "Boo bear, we are here for you." Jay squeezes his hands.

**********

Niall brought his guitar Perrie and Ed singing a wonderful song. Louis opened his eyes and smile to the group. Perrie walks towards him shedding some tears and slap his head.

“You fucking rascal, why did you do that...I’m here...you know I still don’t have the boyfriend, we could be together.”

Perrie pressed kisses to Louis’ cheeks.

“Sorry P, You know your not my type, you’re beautiful though.”

Ed just nods to Louis and continue singing with Niall.

“Maybe you should guys formed a band, you’re all good,” Louis commented on his friends.

They stayed all afternoon. Louis appreciated his friends even more for staying with him during this dark moment of his life.

**********

Louis was released from the hospital, it was really an accidental overdose but mixed with alcohol that makes the situation worse.

He still needed to attend some outreach programs to help him to recover from the trauma.

He went home to Niall’s, put his bags on his room and went to the living room, Lovey walked towards him, he gently cuddles his fur.

“I’m sorry if I became bad Papa.” he shed some tears “I promised I’ll survive this and I’ll be good again, I love you Lovey.” Lovey seems to understand him and curled to him.

***********

Louis continue his journey, he met wonderful people from the facility he met Zayn who's also a survivor from the tragic game of love, They became friends.

Louis admits now that he needs somebody to deal with the pain and for him to fully let go. He accepted his situation and only him can say if he really fully moved on and ready to let go everything, but he still needed time.

He was looking at Zayn intently, admiring how good a person he is beyond the tattoo on his body that projects he’s tough aura but he was really soft inside.

Louis remembering how he met Zayn and their first encounter.

“Hello, I’m Zayn Malik” Zayn extending his hands to Louis.

“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson and I’m broken-hearted.” they both laughed.

“At Least you’re accepting that, me it took me a while to admit that I lose my heart, not until I drugged myself to death.” Zayn looks down and looks away.

“Don’t worry mate we are the survivor of this war we will stick together.”

They met regularly, they became support buddy, they met outside the facility and meet constantly on their favorite coffee shop drinking their favorite coffee and eventually Louis is convinced to get his tattoos.

Zayn is a Tattoo Artist and Art graduate, he graduated last year from Uni and enjoyed Manchester and never wanted to leave.

Liam is the guy that broke Zayn’s heart they supposed to get married but Liam got cold feet on him, he was devastated and turned to become alcoholic and drugged himself to death.

The same as Louis, it became the turning point in his life and wanted to change his path.

Now that they are friends they usually met on Zayn shop, Louis stays there if he’s not busy in Uni and help him around.

Zayn just finished one of his clients, he’s stretching his arms and drinking some water.

“You have a client at one o’clock and another two at eight and ten o’clock,” Louis told Zayn.

“Wow, thank you for doing that.” Zayn kissed him in his cheeks.

“Ewww, you’re fucking sweaty.” Louis jokingly teased Zayn, they become close friends.

 

***********

Zayn is a very attractive looking guy, but also mending a broken heart and soul.

They sometimes look each other intently, wondering if their circumstances are different maybe they could turn into something.

“I know...but we can’t be both not ready, I don’t want to be back here in this situation.” Louis now holding Zayn hands.

“It’s a sad reality, but I’m glad we’ve met and if that time comes, we can find each other.”  

“You don’t need to find me, I told you we will stick together to become friends or something more but you know you got someone you can depend on.”

“But admit it you wanna kissed me because I wanna kissed you...Can we even, just once?” Louis leans his head to Zayn it’s been a while that he let someone kissed him. They kissed slow and gently breathing on each other mouth and gently let go. It’s sweet and tender almost too perfect.

“We both know that we like each other but we’re really not ready but you know that I love you as my best friend for now.” Louis gently touches Zayn chin.

“I love you too Lou as my best friend for now.”

They just smiled and hugged each other, they are both thankful that they met someone that also experiencing the journey of moving on and eventually letting go.

 

**********

Louis and Niall graduated. Louis has been sober for a year, he still misses Harry from time to time but he never indulges on it, he accepted the fact that they won’t ever see each other again and if they do, maybe he’ll hide and just run away.

Niall and Louis prepared dinner for their group of friends and family.

Both Mum’s are there, Lottie, Gemma, Zayn, Perrie, Ed, Julia, Niall’s Mum and Niall's brother they even invited Ashton and Calum.

Anne and Gemma hugged Louis tightly and never mention Harry to him, which he appreciates, Louis considers them as part of their family too and good thing Mum invited them, they cried hugging each other but eventually let go and share bitter smiles.

“Cheers to the new graduates!” Louis and Niall hugged each other and can’t stop jumping around.

“Cheers to the new life!” Niall looked at Louis and he just smiled.

“Cheers to Happiness” They all shouted “CHEERS”

they took a lot of photos and post it on their social account.

Louis looks at the people that surround him,  someone left but still many people remain and realized that he was loved not by just only one and he’s lucky.

“Oi...Oi... Let’s party…” Louis now slowly recovering and loving himself more.

 

**********

Louis moved out to Niall and rented his own flat, he got two bedroom flat, fully furnished most of the color shades are white and browns, it has a big brown couch, beautiful white tiled bathroom with tub and a spacious two rooms and the master bedroom have a small patio that makes him signed immediately.

He was hired by the Uni to be the Assistant head of the Drama Dept. They admire how Louis strived to be one of the best students and shows great potential to lead the Drama department into greatness, he still acts from time to time, to some small theater plays. He really loves acting and he knows this is his passion.

Zayn always seated on the front row and giving him the loudest clapped, supporting him with everything.

 

**********

They love taking photos of each other, Louis is Zayn’s favorite subject and Louis kept on posting Zayn tattoos and black and white photos of them together. It's therapeutic somehow, their artsy vibe collides.

Zayn brought Louis to some painting session.

“Doing this also helps me to cope up with my feelings.”

Zayn handed Louis paintbrush and drawing pad

Louis got hanged on it he didn’t realize he got art inclinations on his blood.

Zayn and Louis post some of their photos with their drawings and caption it **_“My support buddy, love you”_ **

They went home in Louis flat and shared some wine and Zayn went home after they finished their bottle.

They gently kissed each other on their lips and rest their forehead together, breathing heavily, enjoying each other company in this lonely night. 

 

**********

He lay on his bed looking at the white ceiling, Lovey curled on his stomach sleeping.

He posts a selfie photo with Lovey on his stomach naked and caption **_“Moving forward...to new life”_ **Finally he could say to himself he moved on, but he knows he’s still not letting go or even forget Harry.

“He really made a fucking marked” Louis said to himself patting his heart. He still wanted to say things…cursed him but he knows it’s a waste of time even thinking of him. Soon everything will be over.

Now he could say to himself I can be alone without thinking to kill himself, or get drunk or even wanting someone just to get revenged. He’s discovering himself strength and weaknesses.

Learning to appreciate life and the simple perks of living alone.

The long sleep, the long bath and walking naked, not thinking someone, just himself. he can be messy or neat as fucked who cares it’s his home after all.

All of these somehow gave him freedom and space to breath once more.

Living alone and being alone is like knowing yourself deeply which Louis tend to disregard when he was still with Harry. Now he told himself **“Me, First”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome...  
> Loads of love...  
> Next chapter... Harry's story....


	15. It only hurts when I'm breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story has a two sides...
> 
> This is Harry's side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the hardest to write...  
> I wanted to show Harry side of the story and I hope somehow I gave justice to it...
> 
> Excited to do the last chapter and maybe an epilogue let's see...
> 
> Thank you for reading this... 
> 
> Thank you again to my twitter friends  
> Bela, Elsie, Carrie, Divya, Ruhina, Vanessa, M, and Jam.
> 
> I'm almost there... Hold on...
> 
> Please listen to  
> It only hurts when I'm breathing by Shania Twain
> 
> It's good promised!!!

 

 

> _It only hurts when I'm breathing_
> 
> _My hearts only breaks when I'm breathing_
> 
> _My dreams only die when I'm breathing_
> 
> _I hold my breaths to forgets_

 

***********

It’s never been easy for Harry walking away from three years relationship with the love of his life, from the house that used to be their home. Harry carrying his bags with a heavy heart and torn soul, but what can he do, he doesn’t want to hurt Louis even more.

Harry consider Louis as his husband, they shared almost everything, the day he wore his ring, he made sure to himself that he’ll hold on to it, for as long as it takes. He promised to himself that he’ll love this boy as long as he lived and even now they are on the rocky situation he still holds onto it. but Harry is just human and he’s not perfect and he gets tired too.

He was crying even he’s just cleaning the house, tracing the dirty footsteps that his boy stepped on.

He was crying washing Louis’ clothes, embracing it tightly and smelling his boy natural scent.

He was crying cleaning the empty cans, that touches Louis' lips.

He’s crying to the cigarettes butts that he used to hate, jealous that somehow they've been touched by his boy.

Harry is longing for Louis’ touch but Louis’ always mad at him and he was scared to ask and hear the truth. He’ll keep on wishing that everything might go back to normal just like before that they are in love and happy.

Harry was devastated for not knowing what is really happening to their relationship. He wants to work things out like they used to do. He wanted to fight for their relationship because he knows they will find their way, back again to love, but looking at Louis slowly drifting apart, it made sense that he needs to let go.

Getting all his stuff out on their flat makes him cry a thousand river. Putting Louis’ favorite jacket on his luggage, that still smells Louis’ aftershave and a bit of smokey cigarette scent makes him curled into it.

It’s all coming back to him, all the pain, the waves of laughter that they’ve shared. He knows it will never be easy. Harry cried when he's sleeping he's not used sleeping without Louis.

Harry was just tired of doing things, for picking up everything, be the strong one on their relationship, he just wants to be vulnerable sometimes.

Harry knows he’s not perfect but he needs him and letting Louis down makes Harry’s heart stumble and fall. He tried everything to be the man on their relationship but sometimes he wants to play the wife too, the one that been taken care off.

Every morning Harry tried his best to wake up with a smile on his face, even he was tired of dealing with household chores and his studies, sometimes it became complicated and it frustrates him.

For three years, Harry is trying to change his ways to pleased Louis, he even extends his patience to him avoiding conflicts and fight. Simple things that were piled up and not being dealt with by them turns to much bigger complications.

Harry thinks that Louis didn’t care about their home.

Harry’s tired of always reminding Louis to put his clothes in the humper, put the towel on the rack, put his shoes in the doorway, not to use his shoes inside the house, feed Lovey, wash the dishes especially if he's not around to do everything for them. Louis will try to be organized and neat things out for a week but he’ll be back to old Louis again.

Harry was annoyed that he needs to kept on fixing things for both of them, he knew from the very start that he’s like this, and knowing those facts that Louis will never change for him frustrates Harry even more.

Louis became busy with his rehearsals, Harry was always left alone in their house and it makes Harry paranoid and called Louis nonstop until he answered his phone. Harry got angry with him and they end up fighting about Louis’ incompetence in answering his phone, but they usually make amends and ended the fight with fantastic sex, but sometimes it's too hard for Harry to pretend it’s nothing.

“What if I  really needed you and It’s emergency and You’re not answering your phone.” Harry angrily comments to Louis.

“Is it an emergency? Sometimes you’re just calling me just to check up on me, you know that!” Louis now looking furious to Harry.

"So what I'm your boyfriend and I have the right to do that, aren't you happy that I'm a concern and missing you?" Harry mellow down.

"You know that I love you and I'm happy you want to talk to me but sometimes it's beyond my understanding like calling me fifty times?" Louis massaging his temple.

Harry just kisses him and end it with an amazing blow job, the real issue is left unanswered.

Sometimes Harry become possessive and he knows he’s like that because he loves Louis so much and he didn’t trust anyone that's close to him, sometimes even Niall making him crossed but Niall proves himself to Harry many times that’s why he considers him a good friend to both of them, though he knows he’s Louis’ best friend.

He even heard Niall scolding Louis sometimes for not being attentive on his phone.

“Louis can you check your phone, Hazza is calling you. You’re fucking insensitive. I told him already Haz, call him now he’s holding his phone.” Niall tends to become Harry’s messenger and he appreciates it and Louis’ lucky to have a friend like him.

Sometimes Harry’s tired of listening to Louis different excused. He forgot to turn the volume up, it was not vibrating enough and he’s on rehearsal.

Harry believed it. but sometimes he’s patience getting thin on Louis, but he couldn’t fight him on that because the defensive Louis will overtake their relationship again and Harry doesn’t want to start the fight between them, he just kept his mouth shut and soaked on it.

Harry was tired of being Jealous and possessive there was a time that he threatens someone’s life just being close with Louis. He was turning to become a monster. A person that he was not and He was not loving himself, He’s always thinking negative things from other people, thinking that they will take Louis away from him.

**********

Harry met Luke on London he tried to avoid him since then, but their path crossed again.

Luke went to their Uni to have a talked and their eyes met again, he tried to conceal the attraction but sometimes it’s nice being adored by someone.

“Can I invite you for lunch?” Luke holding his arms.

“No, I’m busy, Sorry, Next time.” Harry almost tripped on a pole, but Luke hold him tight which Harry avoid the sudden crashed on the floor.

“Oh, fuck Sorry, I think I owed you a coffee for your good deeds.” Harry standing and looking at Luke.

“Okay, Coffee is good.” Luke picked up Harry’s things and carried it all the way.

The coffee date turned into lunch date until afternoon snack. They talked about life, their interest about web designing, being Software Engineer that Luke eagerly shares to Harry, Harry sees Luke as a very intellectual person, he started to admire him being young but being stable and good with his work.

“If you want something do it, you’ll never know the possibilities, It would be _No_ for now but it will be _Yes_ soon.” Luke just smiled at him and fixed Harry’s curl swirling on his eyes.

“Smooth talker, I like that,” Harry commented on Luke.

They exchanged number and they met occasionally for quick lunch or afternoon tea wherever Harry’s free.

***********

One time Harry and Louis was at home having their dinner and Luke called up, Louis checked the screen and Harry just get up and went to the bathroom to talk to Luke, Louis heard him Laughing and even stomping his feet and Harry went back to dining table Louis’ plate is already in the sink and he was smoking on the patio.

Harry found a friend with Luke, especially when he joined as Intern to his company, he’s a good listener and usually Luke showered him with gifts and attention even he’s not asking for it.

“Why do you have a new laptop?” Louis questions Harry.

“It’s from the company it has more storage and it has the specs that I needed.” Harry casually comments to Louis.

“Can I go to your office?” Louis asks Harry.

“Why? I’m too busy there we are not even allowed to accept visitors.” Harry replied to Louis.

********

Harry saw Louis in the Lobby, Luke is standing close to him, he didn't expect him to be there.

“Luke, Louis’ here, I already texted him to go home, I’m sorry I know visitors are not allowed here, can I just go outside and talk to him?”

“Harry we are in the middle of the presentation if you think it’s life and death, Go... But if it's not just texted him, the board is already waiting for us.” Luke says to Harry.

Harry was torn to chose between his boy or his career. Then he stayed and followed Luke, he chooses his career instead. _I'll deal with Louis later_  as he says to himself but he didn’t.

Harry trying to build a life far from Louis, he became the old Harry again the happy Harry that has self-confident, not afraid being left behind, not a jealous Harry that he became when he’s with Louis.

He used to stay in the companies home because it’s walking distance from Uni and maybe to avoid Louis too, he doesn’t know where to start to fixed things between him and Louis because he knows deep within he’s not ready to face Louis, their dirty flat and their messed up life.

*********

Harry went home to their flat he knows that Louis will go home early he texted Ni, he prepared a meal for him and it’s been a long time since he cooked for him.

Louis is already mad just looking at him, Harry prepared a meal for them for their Anniversary. Louis remained to be sarcastic and kept on accusing him and Luke of having friends with benefits relationship.

“It’s our anniversary and listened to what I’m gonna say, I know I made mistake, hurt you countless of time, I’m guilty with many things, I admit my mistakes to you, you accepted me, you told me you forgive me but it seems you didn't forgive me at all, I want my boyfriend back.” Harry now crying and sobbing.

He still loves Louis with every bone in him, but hearing  Louis saying things that he can make love to another guy, it hurts him a lot, he couldn’t even talk and defend himself and for sure Louis will not even believe him even he promised the skies and the moons to him.

Harry will never touch anyone but he knows Louis will never believe him, Harry was just tired defending himself, he’ll just take what Louis wants to give him, he’s tired of fixing things, he just literally gave up.

Harry was so hurt, knowing that they are having sex just for quick fucked or released but he needs Louis’ body, and to connect to him, even for a quick moment.  It was so hard for Harry to watch Louis get up and act as if their sex was just nothing and even letting him used condom hurt Harry even more but he didn’t say a word.

Letting go of Louis seems a hard thing to do, Harry can't even find his strength to remove their promised ring, Louis just pulled it out onto Harry's finger. his eyes are full of anger and hate for Harry.

Harry was shedding tears he was scared of letting go but Louis already gave up on him and ready to let him go. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Harry is teary-eyed.

“What’s the difference I know I already lost you.” Louis grabbed the rings on his hand and put it on the table.

Harry didn't say a word to make things get better or to win Louis back, he's tired of fighting, fighting for Louis, his pride takes over and wanting to be free that makes him decide to let go and leave Louis.

**********

Present time

It’s been a month that Louis and Harry officially separated, Harry moved to London with Luke, they are not officially a couple but Luke take care of him when he was still grieving to his lost love, he’s there lifting him up and helping him to move on and eventually let go.

Luke is persistently pursuing Harry, Harry admits that he also like him but he’s still not free to dwell on his feelings with him, he still needs time.

"Like I'm not sure If there will be a time that I will forget Louis, You know I will love him forever." sobbing and crying.

“I will be here Harry, I will wait for you to be finally free from pain, I will not rush you, darling.” Luke holds Harry’s hand while wiping his tears.

**********

Harry received a call from his Mum that Louis got hospitalized for an attempted overdose, he cried for hours, he called Niall and begging for him to allow him to visit him.

“I know you still love him mate, but I think you should give him space. he’s hurting and nearly died because of you. Let him moved on free from all of these and if you really love him set him free, let go of him.”

He knows Niall has good intentions for Louis’ welfare but he wants to see his boy.

He went secretly, even Luke didn’t know he went there, he just wanted to see on his own eyes, if his boy is doing okay.

He checked on Louis room, he saw his boy lying on the bed sleeping looking wrecked, with deep eye bags and he looks thinner than before, displaying his deep collar bones and shallow cheeks.

Harry wanted to hold him assured him that everything will get better that he’s there for him but he knows he can’t, he’s afraid of Louis and he’s slightly guilty.

Jay is there holding Loui’s hand and Niall asleep.

Jay saw Harry crying beside the door, she gestures Harry to come in, Harry moved closer to Louis and held his hand and squeezed it tightly, Harry felt a movement on Louis' hand. He walks out and run away and leaves the room sobbing and crying, he’s afraid that Louis will blame him about it.

Maybe it’s for the best, knowing Louis is been taken care off. He could finally say he’s boy deserves better.

 

**********

It’s been a year, Harry now working on Luke's company, they are now on dating stage, Harry could say he moved on but he’s still not ready to let go.

He’s been honest with Luke that he was trying very hard, but he still needs more time to fully submit himself to him, he couldn't even let luke touch his cock, he can only kiss and hug or embrace him.

“I understand darling I told you, I will not rush you..” Luke now holding his waist and kissing Harry slowly gently.

“Knowing that you’re trying I’m good about it.” Luke continues kissing him gently.

*********

One afternoon when he was resting he was triggered to check on his Instagram, he saw a post from Gemma, with a caption

**_“Cheers to the new graduates”_ **

He zoomed in the photo, he saw The Mums, Gemma, Lots, Niall, Perrie, Ed, Ashton, Calum, A guy that he didn’t know and Louis standing close to the guy. He felt a little jealous, he zoomed it even more into Louis' face and it still sends a shiver to him, he was touching the _screen_ lingering the photo then Luke called him for dinner, he almost dropped his phone, he just released a deep sigh and act normal as usual.

**********

Harry’s new hobby is creeping into Louis Instagram account, he always checked his post and he was constantly posting about a certain guy named Zayn a guy with lots of tattoos, he never imagined Louis will have tattoos too, because he was asking him before about having a couples tattoo but Louis always shrugged the idea, _maybe people really changed._ He said to himself.

Harry looks crossed.  _Why he kept on posting about this guy?_  talking to himself, he just sighs because he knows that this guy is getting to his nerves and for sure he’s getting jealous to this guy. it made him even crossed when he sees another photo of them seated close to each other holding a drawing pad with the caption **_“My support buddy, love you!”_ **

“Love you? Really Lou...Fuck he was…”  Harry slammed his phone on the wall, Harry was so pissed looking at the photo and seeing Louis getting close with another guy. Harry knew that he doesn’t have any right, he just felt the raging anger on his heart and soul again.

*********

Harry sipping his tea and he was bored, he checked his cracked phone and creep a little on Louis account he posts another photo Lovey lying on Louis stomach top shot half naked exposing his new tattooed body that makes Harry’s hard length poking on his pants, with a caption  

**_“Moving forward...to new life”_ **

“Fuck” Louis looked the same when they are still young and naive. Harry knew that he can’t do anything more than stalking Louis, but he wants to see him again and to make sure himself that he was really ready to let him go, he was not even sure about what he wants, he can’t even trust his feelings anymore and felt a little flicker on his heart **just maybe?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!!!  
> Do you want to read more about zZaynand Louis Or Harry and luke???  
> Let me know :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Loads of love!


	16. Fire Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It All comes to an end... 
> 
> But their story will live on.... Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna scream to the world... Somebody is already done!!! Yey!!!  
> I'm so proud of this story...  
> I know there are so many great stories out there...  
> But I'm trying to tell you a story of  
> Losing love, moving on and finding love again.
> 
> Thank you for sharing this journey with me...So many sleepless night and countless time of giving up....
> 
> Thank you for my twitter friends for always  
> Sharing my story and supporting me...  
> Hope you could be proud of me...as I'm so much proud of myself.  
> Thank you love...  
> Elsie,Bela, Carrie,Divya, Vanessa, Ruhina, M and Jam for keeping up with me... 
> 
> Thank you all lovely readers for taking this journey with me... 
> 
> Hope you feel their pain, their joy, and their love... 
> 
> Again this has been a crazy ride for me... I have no beta's I'm writing solo so... Be patient with me... I'll get there someday...
> 
> Thank you again...
> 
> Please listen to 1the d song: fireproof.

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Cause nobody knows you, baby,_
> 
> _The way I do_
> 
> _Cause nobody loves you, baby,_
> 
> _The way I do_

 

***********

Its rainy afternoon when Zayn visits Louis in his flat they planned to have a painting session, Louis was baking some cookies, when Zayn arrived. Louis asks the recipe from his Mum.

“Hey Zaynie I’m in here, Sorry I didn't welcome you at the door, my hand is filled with some gooey dough mixture.”

“So, how’s your baking did it help you to find your inner peace?” Zayn kissing his temple and putting the painting material on the dining table?

“Honestly No, but it buys time, you know I don’t have patience like Harry.”

“Who's Harry?” Zayn mindlessly asks the question.

“Uhm, I know it’s been a year and I still didn’t say his name because I can’t say it all. The one that causes all this trouble but, I still Love the guy and that’s I admit.

“You’re gooey as your dough.” Zayn teasingly joked Louis.

Zayn and Louis remained as support buddy but they didn’t indulge their feelings deeply anymore, because they both know that their heart belongs to somebody.

 

**********

Harry now packing his bags.

“Thank you for understanding Luke, I’ve tried but…I really hope you’ll found someone that you’ll love like the one I have for him."

Ashton and Calum enter Luke house.

“Harry the moving van is here, what are we gonna carry.” Ashton looking intently to Luke, he was mesmerized seeing the beautiful boy in front of him.

“Uhm,  how rude of you Harry for not introducing me to the most beautiful creature I’ve seen.” Harry was surprised to see Ashton being romantic with words.

“Oh, hi I’m Luke Hemmings and you are ?”

“Yours, I mean Ashton Irwin.” now extending his hands.

“Okay, I think my worked here is done.” Harry now carrying the remaining box on the van.

 

**********

One year

 

Louis was in the Uni, rehearsing the upcoming show when he received a phone call from Niall

“Hey...are you sick, it only got me two rings and you answered your phone immediately. Anyway, I don’t know if this is good news or bad news but…"

“What? say it already, I’m in the middle of something.”

“Uhm, There will be a reunion on our Senior Year, did you received the letter?”

“No, I haven't maybe because I changed flat and I didn’t update my new address, maybe they send Letter to Mum, did you confirmed your attendance?”

“Yeah and I already told them that you’re coming too, they are all excited to see the golden boy of afternoon shift.”

“Ohh, You? I guess they will be disappointed because there’s nothing change.” Louis now pointing his fingers to start the rehearsal.

“Stop being humble, It doesn’t fit you… of course, you’re and I guess they will be excited to know that the Danny Zuko of a class is reliving his acting career.” Niall laughing on the background.

“Stop that! it will be next month are you coming to watch me then?” Louis now pointing the students to do it again.

“Of course. Zayn is not your only friend and fan, Okay the reunion will be on three months from now so you could still hit the gym, you know for you to have abs.” Niall teasingly Louis.

“Fuck off, I don’t need as I’m contented with what I got, let’s meet tomorrow are you free?, I missed my best friend.”

“You're making me cry Lou, okay… see you tomorrow  text you later Danny!”

“Bye Betty!” Louis teased Niall even more.

“Jerk!” Niall put down the phone.

Zayn went to visit Louis, he was watching Louis directing the play, Louis was so serious he snapped a photo and he’ll tease him about it later. Louis saw him he just gesture to Zayn to go backstage.

Zayn waited for Louis to meet him, Zayn handed him a drink that he bought from Starbucks, Pomegranate tea Louis’ favorite tea. He learned to Zayn and kissed him in his cheeks.

“Thank you for this Zaynie! I need this.” Louis drinking the tea and Zayn hugged him.

“What brought you here?” Louis now folded his hands.

“Well, I’m doing a quick run this morning and guess what? I bumped into Liam.” Zayn happily retelling the story.

“And after the kiss…” Louis now curiously asks Zayn.

“He wanted us to talk and I told him that I want him to meet my support buddy and my best friend he told me he’s okay with it, Are you?” Zayn now tugging Louis on his Jacket.

“Of course anything for your buddies!” Louis smiled at him.

“It would be tomorrow?” Zayn excitedly told Louis.

“Hey, tomorrow Ni and I had already planned to a club, so you wanna join us instead?”

“Oh, okay!, I’ll just call him and checked if his up for it, okay..bye bud” Zayn kissed Louis' cheeks.

Louis rehearsed the students for another one hour and decided to call it a day.

Louis went to grocery store, to buy some lavender scented candles, lavender tub bomb and some fruits and food of Lovey and some red wine. He just missed the scent sometimes. He quits smoking and he only drinks wines, healthy lifestyle that Harry used to tell him but he didn't listen.

He got a call from his former flat agent that he received a letter from his former school, the Agent told him that he’ll need to give it tonight because he’ll be out for a couple of days. Louis agreed on it.

He arrived at his flat, it was clean and tidy, everything is well organized, he light the scented candle and get his mixtape and walkman, poured a wine on his wine glass and went to the patio and just sit there with Lovey, it was his favorite pastime, to listened to his walkman and just enjoyed the hustle and the bustle on the street and still find the solitude on his flat.  

He felt at peace, he already forgives himself for what happened in the past.

He forgives himself for hurting himself, maybe intentionally or accidentally, but accepting it is a big stepped for Louis because he’s done denying it to himself or to the others. He admits that he really wanted to die before and he thinks killing himself is the fastest route to be free from pain but he made a mistake, he just values his life now, he just wants to love freely and enjoy every bit of it.

He forgives himself being scared for confronting his pain, his problem, his partners' problem maybe because he was also young then and accepted that fact that it might contribute.

He forgives himself for not being honest and didn't seek help when he knows he needed too.

He forgives himself for not listening to their parents they’ve been warned before by their Mums, but they never listened but that's young love, hard-headed, stubborn kind of love, but still, he knows he’ll never change his decision about living with Harry because Harry taught him a lot of things.

He didn’t appreciate it before but Harry means well and he was just blind and deaf not to know it before.

He forgives himself for letting Harry slipped away on his life, and kept on blaming him because it’s much easier than fixing what they have.

He made peace to himself to love himself more and enjoy this me time.

Louis never heard from Harry and he never tried to find him anyway, maybe he just doesn’t like to know about his whereabouts and it’s just better this way.

Louis already accepts the fact that Harry is the one that got away on his life and maybe he’ll find no one to replace it, but at least he knows he loved someone so deep that and no one can take that away from him.

It was almost night time, he needs to get ready to meet the agent on his old flat. He went to the kitchen to was the wine glass and put it inside the cabinet, place the walkman on the living room table, blew the scented candle.

“Ohh, seems you’re here.” Louis talking to the air, he just smiles.

He put his beanie, his jacket, and his track pants and sneakers, get his wallet and keys and moved ahead.

He drove for ten minutes and arrived at their old flat, he smiled seeing the same hallway that he never appreciated before, he went inside the house and to his surprise it’s still looked the same he touched the kitchen counter and smiled and reminisce the moment that they made love on that counter, he touched the couch that’s now looked more worn out but still hold a very special place in his heart the long talks, the afternoon nap while Harry brushing his hair, he fights so many memories.

“Can I checked the room?” the agent just nod.

The room is still the same minus the fairy lights and Harry’s things. He lay on the bed and he remembers their first night, that made him smile to himself.  he went to the bathroom and look at the tub, he remembered Harry’s first reaction when he saw the tub. He just put his hand to his heart, he felt that he was nearly exploding.

The agent was now talking to someone, maybe someone will check the house, he better moved and head out and just get the letter.

”I think I’m done the-” Louis begins to startle.

He was looking directly at Harry. Harry was agreed to see Louis. They both don’t know how to react.

Louis rehearsed this moment a million time in his mind, but now he was dumbfounded to see Harry, looking great as ever, while he was just wearing a beanie and old jacket and his usual track pants.

“I called you both to give these letter and I thought you’re still together, I’m sorry my bad.” the agent told them.

They both look away and look from a different direction, avoiding each other eyes. Both smiling.

“Anyway I’ll be heading out you know your way out guys, kindly locked the door when you leave.” they both nod.

Harry now seated on the dining table, holding the letter and slid it on his pocket and looking at the counter.

Louis still standing in front of the kitchen counter. It was an awkward moment if they both thinking the counter moment. Harry talked first.

“You look good.” Harry looking at Louis intently.

“It’s been two years and you still don’t know how to lie, I know I looked shit, you know I hate cold weather.” Louis now losing his beanie and fixed it again.

“No, really you are, you always looked good.” Harry complementing Louis.

“You too, very fine.” Louis now leaning to the counter.

“Uhm, I think I should head out, I still have an early class tomorrow,” Louis commented.

“Class?”  Harry questionably asked Louis.

“Yeah, I’m an Assistant Drama head at Uni.” Louis now walking towards the door. Harry tried to stop him and hold his arms, that send goose bump to one another.

“Care for a beer, I mean one for the road?” Harry casually asked Louis.

“I don't drink beer, you know since...never mind, but anyway thank you for the offer.” Louis slightly bit his lips that makes Harry wanting to stare more.

“Do you mind If I get your number, for all time sake? Harry asked Louis.

“Uhm, Okay. Where’s your phone?”

Harry handed him a cracked phone to Louis, that makes Louis looks wondering.

“Just find my name there, of course, it would not be easy, good to see you again Harry.” Louis went out the door and left Harry smiling.

 

**********

Harry is staying in a hotel, he just went to Manchester just to get the letter but to be honest he planned everything. He talked the agent to schedule Louis the same day as he is, convincing him on the much subtle way because he knows Louis can read Liar.

“Sir, I’ll be dropping the flat tomorrow night, maybe you should also schedule Louis tomorrow night. For you to save time?” The agent just agreed.

Harry now owned a flat in London, he owned an independent web design consultancy, the business is booming, Luke was his business partner, now married to his friend Ashton, He stayed friends with him. Luke accepted the fact that Harry will not Love anybody than Louis.

Harry still busy glancing each name on his phone, he was tired of changing his phone because he always slammed it when Louis post a photo of him and Zayn.

He started on L then T what the hell Lou, he remembered Lou post a picture the other day about grease and with  #dannyzuko and lots of congratulatory comments, he got the lead role on a new play in London, Grease.

Harry typed Danny Zuko, Bingo!

Like before he knew Louis will not answer unknown number so he texted him first.

 **Harry:** Hello Danny Zuko, I’m Sandy Olsson.

 **Louis:** Wow, you’re fast, I don’t know if you just know me or you’re creeping on my IG.

 **Harry:** No comment Danny, Can I call you?

 **Louis:** Why to hard to read on a cracked phone?

 **Harry:** It’s all your fault actually.

 **Louis:** Why it’s my fault we’ve just seen today.

 **Harry:** No comment again Danny.

 **Louis:** Because you are an old dog I’ll let you call me.

Then after a beat, Harry is calling Louis.

“Hello, this is Danny” Louis answered.

“Hey, hello Danny...Do you remember our summer loving.” Harry teasingly reply to Louis.

“No, Because it happens so fast.” They both now laughing.

“Really, How are you, Lou?” Harry now breathing heavy.

“Uhm, Okay I guess, are you staying long here in Manchester? Louis asked Harry.

“No, A couple of days perhaps.” Harry now sounding Happy.

“Tomorrow, Ni and Zayn will go to our usual club, I’d like to invite you if you’re free around eight?” Louis now standing in front of the patio looking outside and wishing on the stars that Harry will say yes.

“ Uhm, I’ll try to swing there if I got free time.” Harry now fiddling his nails, pissed hearing Zayn’s name Louis support buddy.

“Good! you know the place, see you tomorrow if you have time.” Louis now looking sad and just put down the phone and didn’t wait to Harry to say goodbye.

“Ahhhhhh Lovey...Papa is back.” Louis now cuddling Lovey on his lap.

 

**********

Louis called Niall and told him about Harry, He told him that he invited him to go with them clubbing.

“Lou bear, are you sure?” Niall looking concern.

“Yes, It’s been awhile, I wanna know him again and if God permits us to be together this time Ni...I will never let him go.” Louis now walking around the room.

“Oh, did I mention you before that when you’re in the hospital he begged to me, and he wanted to see you but I didn't allow him, I’m sorry. I just want you to know that and Jay told me that he even went there to see you.” Niall sighs.

“Oh, he saw me?” Louis now teary-eyed.

“Hey, you’ve been strong, stop that. Fate brought him to you again.”

“Thanks, Ni” Louis now smiling.

“Okay, Just be careful, we still don’t know if he’s not together with Luke.” Louis’ face turns to red.

“You can’t even shut your fucking mouth, I will let you pay my drinks because you ruined my day...Bye” Louis shouted to Niall, but Niall is right, what if...but he shrugged the idea anyway.

 

**********

It was Eight o’clock, They all seated on the VIP section, Zayn with Liam, Niall with Julia and Louis with no one.

Louis was kept on looking around, he got tired and just went to the bar and ordered his drink.

“One Red wine please.” Louis now tapping his hands on the counter.

“You’ve changed, Danny” a familiar voice whisper on his ears.

“What do you mean?” Louis now turned around, Looking at Harry like a delicious piece of meat.

“Before I can’t stop you dancing even you’re waiting for your drink.” Harry now teasingly looking at Louis from head to foot.

“Maybe I’ve changed because I got older and wiser.”

Louis now bantering to Harry.

“That's good to know that means, I will not punch a guy tonight.” Louis now laughing at Harry.

“Can we dance?” Louis just nod.

Louis finished the wine on his wine glass and pull Harry on the dance floor. Harry is tracing Louis arms up down that sent shiver to their skin. They stare at each other intently, They locked eyes, Louis licks his lip and bites his lips, Louis leans forward to moan lowly in Harry’s ears. Harry couldn’t take the tension anymore, he put both of his hand on Louis' waist, and move his body closer, brushing his cock into Louis’ cock.

“You still hold the power on my cock, I might come on my pants.” Harry on his flirty voice.

“Oh, please I’m not even dancing yet.” Louis turned around and bend a little to brushed Louis cock into his ass.” Louis whisper to Harry, I want you to meet them.

Harry just nods, this is the moment of truth to Harry, he holds his breath, pressing his lips together.

“Why you’re so uptight, relax.” Louis commenting to Harry.

“Hey, guys...Ni and Julia you know Harry, Zayn my support buddy meet Harry they both shake their hands hard then Zayn introduced Liam “My boyfriend” Lou was clapping and Harry was awed by what’s happened. He thought about Zayn and Louis fucking each other, but knowing the truth makes it easier to both of them.

“I want to talk to you alone, someplace private.”

Louis signal the group that they will head out he kissed his two friends and hug Perrie and wave goodbye to Liam.

They entered Louis car quietly, both glancing on each other from time to time, they arrived on Louis flat.

Louis was surprised seeing Louis house neat, clean and well organized. He even has house slipper to his guest.

“Please sit down and feel at home.”

“Harry’s eyes are roaming around the house, he saw his walkman on the table it made him smile. it was much bigger to their old flat, it has nice decor. Louis lit a lavender scented candle, Harry’s face was shocked.

“I just missed the scent from our flat before” Lovey went outside the room and walk towards Harry, curled on top of his lap.

“Ohh, My son misses his papa.” Harry lowly talked Lovey. Louis seated beside Harry.

“How are you and Luke, Harry?” Louis just smiled.

“Well, luke is already Married.” Louis now looking pissed.

“And what are you doing here, trying to make me a mistress, In your dreams!” Louis now get up and pointing the door to Harry, Harry also gets up and now they are standing face to face.

“Did I tell you to whom? Louis now looking sad. Harry touches his chin.

“Luke is Married to Ashton.” Louis now holding his mouth and just cover his mouth, shaking his head.

“Ohh, Fuck all these years, I almost lost my sanity for not being with you, ohhh” Louis jumps to Harry.

“Take me Love...make me yours again.” Louis pointing his room.

Harry carried Louis with all his might and concentrate on his boy. He misses him so much, each touch, kiss, suck, lick everything he wants to have it all again.

“Are you sure you want this? Us again?” Harry questioning Louis now preparing his unopened lube and his black lacy lingerie”

“Yes, I won't take a chance again with you, with us, I just want you to be honest with me did you fucked someone?” Louis now removing his shirt slowly still looking at Harry intently.

“No, no one… even Luke  we didn’t.”

“Neither did I, I couldn’t take someone that I will not compare to you, because you are incomparable.

Louis now wearing his black lacy panty, Harry lifts his boy and kissed him eagerly.

“You are mine now and I will not let you go again. I’m sorry if I let you down.” Harry whispering to Louis.

“No, It’s not all your fault, I also blamed myself for always blaming you instead of fixing things and I know you know about my accident, I’m sorry Love I tried to be strong but I’m not, I missed you so much.”

“I’m sorry baby it happened to you but I’m here now. Let’s start all over again. Baby.” Louis nods eagerly.

Harry lay down Louis and Louis move on top of Harry.

“ We will start all over again.” Louis showered kisses into Harry’s face, he went down to Harry’s neck, sucking and licking every skin that his tongue can reach, he moves down to Harry’s cock.

“Hello Love, I missed you” Louis sucked Harry’s cock back and forth tasting Harry’s precome licking the slit of his head.

He moved his head down to taste Harry’s sweet hole, he pulled his tongue out and licking it hungrily, he pushes his tongue inside and out, opening the lube and put a right amount to his finger, gently pushing it inside and pulling it back and forth that makes Harry moan loudly.

“Fuck baby, I missed your tongue...your fingers everything about you. It’s been a while, I’m in drought and now I’m a flourished garden, more baby please…” Louis enter another finger and finding sweet spot, opening him more, he added another and Harry now moaning in pleasure, he used his other hands to put a lube on his cock, gently removing his panty up to his thigh, he removed his fingers and gently enter his cock, slowly pushing it even more that make Harry screamed in pain and in pleasure.

“Louis, baby...baby...I love you.” Louis continues to move his waist back and forth giving Harry enough pressure that makes him scream and moaning in pleasure.

“Baby fuck, I’m coming… baby…” Louis continues to fuck Harry until he was coming too, filling his boy up. Louis rests on top of Harry both gasping for air, catching their breath.

Louis went to the bathroom located to his room and get a cloth to wipe Harry’s stomach.

“I Thought you don’t like a tattoo? “ Harry asking Louis curiously.

“I was in pain and I’m trying to find an alternative way to cope on things and Zayn is a tattoo artist, I’ve decided to try it out true enough it does help me.”

“I want to fuck you on that wonderful artwork of yours,” Harry commented to Louis.

“You can but not today, I need to rehearsed tomorrow and it involves dancing Love you know I’m Danny”  Louis kissed Harry lips longer this time moving his head, playing Harry’s curls, caressing his side tracing a line and a circle.

“I love you Harry and I’m sorry for accusing you before.”

“We have to forgive each other and forget it and start a new, clean slate,” Harry told Louis.

“I guess we should forgive each other but never forgets because it made us stronger as a person and as a couple.

 

**********

 

It’s been three months that Harry and Louis got back together, the Mums found out eventually after Louis post their photo with Lovey in their house   **“Happy Family”** Louis moved to London, into Harry’s house, he’ll move everything for Harry, he will stay wherever Harry wants.

 

************

They packed enough clothes because they’ll be back to Holmes Chapel for their reunion, everything is all set, Louis and Harry arrived at the school reunion holding hands, admiring the photos hanged on the wall, they have wonderful photo collage, the wonderful theme park fare was being recreated booth has been line up, Niall and Perrie even run to the kissing booth for fun recreating it , everyone is all giddy and playful to be part of it. Louis now stands at the kissing booth Harry falls in line.

“You don’t need to stand there, come here beside me.”

Louis asking Harry on his sweetest voice.

“No, I’ll just stay here”  Harry now looking at Louis

“Why? I missed you already, come here beside me and shower me kisses like before.” Louis commented on to Harry.

“Because I need bigger space for me to do this.”

“Do what?” Louis curiously asked.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you take me as your spouse? Will you marry me?

Louis now looking at the ring on a velvet box.

Louis looks everywhere they are all cheering and clapping for them. And he knows he ’ll never let go of this guy again.

“Yes, I’ll be your spouse and I take you as mine.”

“Me too baby, I love you. The couple is all teary and so as the people surrounding them, they all cheered to the lovely couple.

Louis and Harry now are all contented, their journey to happiness is never been easy but true love really wins and **Love wins always.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!!! Its been one hell of a ride... Hope I could still hear from you... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome...


	17. Road to forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue I'm working on... 
> 
> The couple's road to forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I need to add another chapter...  
> Hope that you could give my story a chance...  
> Please remember that everything is possible when it comes to love... 
> 
> Thank you to my twitter friends...  
> Bela, ruhina, Elsie, Carrie, Vanessa, M and Jam
> 
> Please listen to chapter music:  
> You're still the one by Shania Twain

 

> You're still the one I run to
> 
> The one that I belong to 
> 
> You're still the one I want for life
> 
>  

 

It was Mid-afternoon of September twenty-eight, Birds are chirping on the background, wind blowing mildly, the chairs are ready to be seated, the aisle is ready to walk on, the music playlists are ready to be played, flowers everywhere.

Guest and families are arriving all in happy spirits, lots of hugging and touches of laughter, a very good day indeed to begin the Tomlinson - Styles wedding day.

“Are we ready?” Louis nervously asked Niall.

“Yes, Louis we are all set and ready to go.” Niall fixing Louis’ bow tie for final touches.

“Oh, Zaynie can you give these to Harry as my wedding gift to him.” Louis handed Zayn a box and a letter.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Louis winks at Zayn.

“Thank you, Bud.” Louis inhales some air and exhales loudly, looking nervous and giddy at the same time.

Zayn leaves the room and went to Harry’s standby area, and knocked gently.

“Come in.” Harry on his cracked voice.

Zayn enter Harry’s room excitedly, to his surprised Harry’s eyes are puffing red and Harry is being held by his Mum and Ashton. Zayn looks shocked by Harry’s appearance.

“What’s going on mate?” Zayn asked Harry.

“Harry here is being all emotional and just couldn’t stop crying for happiness, he was just feeling overwhelmed for not seeing Louis for two days and he’s excited to see him today,” Ashton replied to Zayn smiling.

“Oh, I thought you’re having cold feet, I’m ready to run and call Louis.” Zayn now laughing to the group.

Harry now wiping his tears and hugged his Mum tightly and walked towards Zayn.

“What’s up? Aren’t you boys busy with my husband? Whose with him?” Harry still sobbing some tears and now putting some ice to cool down to his puffy eyes.

“Easy there mate, too many questions but anyway I’m here because Louis asked me to give you these.” Zayn handed the box and the letter.

“Oh, Mum my husband is so sweet! What did I do to deserve him, but wait I also prepared a gift for him.” Harry handed a box and a card to Zayn.

“You both truly deserved each other, glad you came back and make him happy again, congratulation mate.” Harry hugged Zayn.

“No, thanks to you! for always supporting him during our dark days, may you always be there for us and support our marriage.” Harry now shedding some tears Zayn patting his back.

“Anyway maybe I should get back to Louis, he might be wondering why I’ve taken so long to give you his gift, you knew Louis.” Zayn exited the room.

Harry opened the box it was a white gold necklace with a half heart pendant and read the letter.

 

My Love,

 

Take half of my heart and wear it proudly. I’m offering you my heart as my gift, only YOU holds my heart and today my spouse, you’re half of me. I’m excited to see you waiting for me while I walked down the aisle and be Mr. Styles.

I love you my love till forevermore.

 

Your Baby xxx

 

Harry again sobbing from tears, He held the necklace and put it out in the box and kissed the heart pendant and put it on, he checked it in the mirror in front of him and it was beautifully hanged right above his heart, he was patting it gently and wipe again his tears.

“Harry dear, I know you’re emotional right now but will you stop crying please, your eyes are already puffing red and we only got thirty minutes to tone it down.” Anne now rubbing Harry’s back, he just nods and put Ice again.

“I’m just so happy Mum.” Harry again starting to shed some tears and sigh deeply, breathing heavily.

Harry wore his suit and bow tie, he was shaking nervously keeps on fidgeting his hands.

“Twenty minutes to roll.” the wedding coordinator updates Harry and Anne.

 

**********

“What to take you so long bud? how is he? did he like it? common details.” Louis now seating rubbing his two hands together feeling anxious.

“He was crying but don’t worry, he was crying because he was happy and I didn’t saw his reaction about the gift because I need to be back here to give you this.” Louis now seated on the couch, looking worried about Harry’s situation.

“Are you sure he’s okay, I want to see him!” Louis demanded and stood up and went towards the door.

“He’s good, it’s just happy tears, buddy.” Louis deep heavily but he trusted Zayn not to worry. Louis now holding a card and a box, he removed the ribbon and open the box it was a black leather wrist watch and engrave under HL 09/28, it made Louis emotional fighting the urge to cry and wore the wristwatch.

He’s opening the envelope with a USB in it, he gets his laptop and put the USB and press play.

The video started with a familiar song playing in the background _Somebody by Depeche Mode_ and series of montage photos of Louis’ and Harry’s.

Their photos during Senior high, their graduation photos with family, their photo in Harry’s car, photos in Calum’s party, photo in the park, photos in Niall’s birthday, photos of their flat, stolen photos of each other, their photos with Lovey and the photo of their proposal then fade to black.

Louis is still holding his tears watching the video montage when he was about to turn off the laptop, he heard Harry’s voice singing _Somebody_ on his pink guitar, Louis recalls that it was his graduation gift to Harry, Louis smile widely. Harry got puffy eyes that made Louis burst into tears, he misses his boy so much and seeing him all teared up, makes him want to run and cuddle his boy.

Harry made a short message to Louis after he sang the song, Somebody. Harry seated and put the camera closer to his face.

“Hey Baby, Surprised! Hope you like my simple presentation to you. I just want you to know that I’m thankful for this moment, for choosing me again and give our love a chance and for that I’m grateful.”

Harry now breathing heavily then composed himself again and wipe his tears, that make Louis cry even harder.

“Anyway, the stormed has passed and every day will be a brighter day for you and me. Hope you’ll like my simple gift and that is Time. A time for us to nurture our love for each other. The seconds, minutes an hour of my life are devoted only to you. So, I missed you it’s been two days not seeing you and looked at me I’m almost wrecked, but You know I’ll be standing there waiting for you, for us to be together. I love you always to Infinity.”

Louis now places the laptop on the table and cry, even more, Louis reminiscing their past and letting go everything, Zayn and Niall calming him.

“I’m now letting go all the pain I had in my heart before, and gave my all to Harry, this is one-time opportunity to have a second chance with your greatest love and I’m taking it. I need both of you to help us achieve our forever, will you be there for us?” Louis holding his best man's hands and both men nods and they group hugged.

“Mr. Tomlinson we are ready for you.” The boy’s stood up and Louis looked himself on the vanity mirror.

“This is it, the start of my road to forever with Harry and I’ll be Mr. Styles.”

He smiled and showing his glowing aura beneath the puffy eyes.

 

**********

All the guest is seated properly on white park benches, properly lined up in the middle of the garden. they requested for benches because it reminds Louis and Harry the time they’ve spent on a lovely garden of Manchester, just sitting around and doing nothing.

Long stemmed sunflowers and white roses are properly arranged that gave additional accent to the garden, Lavender scented candles with glass holder with different sizes are lined up on the aisle, scattered white roses petals filled the center aisle.

Harry standing in front of the center aisle, glancing to her Mum, seated near him crying, besides her is Robin with Lots, Felicite whose cheering him silently.

Gemma and Ashton standing on his back giving him comforting smiles, they all waiting for Louis to walked down the aisle.

The music playing on the background, instrumental version of _Somebody_ filled the air, the twins started to walk down the aisle wearing their beautiful white dresses, holding a small basket throwing more petals on their way all smiley, that makes the crowd awed to them, followed by Zayn and Niall both equally stunning with their outfit.

The music changed into _You’re still the one by Shania Twain_ , Louis now appear on the end of the aisle looking straight to Harry’s direction all teary, everyone stood up and became emotional, Louis is agaped and holding his breath, mesmerized with Harry’s beauty.

Louis slowly walking, glancing the crowds all smiling and crying for their wonderful love story, that makes him breathe heavily fighting the urge to cry.

He meets his Mum on the midway of the aisle and kissed her cheeks, gently squeezed her hand and as they continue to walk together towards Harry.

Harry now holding her Mum hands and assist her to stand, Anne embraced Louis and Jay now embracing Harry, both Mum’s seated together.

Louis and Harry now staring each other, hugged each other tightly and let go and went towards the center of the arch.

The wedding officiates proceeds the wedding ceremony, they hold each other hand and throwing glances everytime they heard the word spouse.

“You may share your vows to your Spouse.” they both nods and look at each other intensely both nervous and teary.

“Louis, my baby. I stand here in front of you promising to love you even when the time you’re hardest to love, accepting all your flaws and the beauty of your whole being, I promise to kiss you tender until my last breath and dance with you even when we gray, old and wrinkled, You will always be my baby my darling Louis, You will always come first in everything, I will never get tired of showing you how much I love you, thank you for making me half of you as you are to me. I love you, Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry now sobbing, Louis hugged Harry tightly and rest their forehead together and let go.

“I don’t know if I could have the strength to finish my vows because I’m already hyperventilating but My Harry...My love you deserved to hear what I needed to say, I’ve been broken when I lost you and you made me whole again, never imagined I will love someone then you, you’ve been my first of everything as I’m to you, we shared many things even when we are still young and fool, I’m captivated with your curls and dimples from the very first day you asked my number, of course, I’m trying to act I’m not interested and to be hard to get.” Louis rolls his eyes and looked at the crowd, the crowd laughs with Louis, then he holds Harry’s hand tightly.

“Kidding aside, I know from then on you’ll be my partner for life, you are my lover, my best friend and my one only love, you are half of me and forever I will be grateful to be given a second chance to love you again and I promise this time you’ll have me forever.”

They hugged each other and the crowd clapped and cheered them.

As the ceremony continues and wedding officiant announced, “You may now kiss your Spouse.”

Harry leaned forward to Louis and kissed Louis eagerly cupping his face with his hands till they gasp for some air and mouthed I love you’s to each other.

 

***********

 

The reception is already in full swing, flooding champagne, laughter and chatters surrounded the venue.

“May we request everyone to be seated.” Gemma announcing it to their family, guest, and friends. She’s standing in front of everyone with Lottie, they stand as host of the event.

“We are gathered here because for our beloved couple, Louis and Harry and now family and friends let’s all welcome the newlyweds.” Lottie happily announced it and the crowd cheered and applauded.

The newlywed couple was mesmerized seeing their reception area, Lottie and Gemma are both hands on, planning everything for them, since they are both busy with their own job which Harry expanding his business to Asia and Louis audition to a play in Broadway and eventually got the role and both of their sisters promised them they will give them a wonderful event and they are not disappointed with what they’ve achieved.

They all ride in a golf caddy, they are all transported to an excluded enchanted garden filled with fairy lights and canopies. The main reception area is placed in a white big tent that has a man-made swamp in the center, surrounded by floating candles. The area are carpeted and lots of draping white curtains and colorful throw pillows and low tables spread the place, white roses and sunflower are neatly arranged as a centerpiece of the table with lavender scented candles, thousands of fairy lights all around, it is almost replica of their first-year anniversary date set up. It has a relax and chill vibe but truly arranged specially for them, they specifically request to Gemma and Lottie that they don’t like formal sitting event and they are glad that they kept their promise. Louis and Harry jumped around the room and kissed both of their sisters.

The couple danced and enjoy the night away, everyone enjoyed the evening and ended the event with lighting the lantern that makes everyone seems to enjoy. The couple hugged and kissed each other while looking on their lantern floating far away.

 

**********

The couple stayed on the honeymoon suite provided by the event place, they planned to have a long bath and endless kissing, cuddling, and lovemaking.

Louis slamming Harry to the door and kissed him eagerly and lustfully.

“I’m glad we are now alone and I can make you mine, I can’t wait to run my fingers on your soft curls and traced my tongue to your soft skin, do you want that My husband, My Spouse?” Louis teasingly stripping down Harry's tuxedo.

“It’s always on my mind that your hands on me and I will lick, nip every inch of you, I will not be left anything unexplored.” Harry now holding Louis waist, digging his fingers onto Louis skin.

Harry is now standing in front of Louis barely naked, Louis pushed him to the bed.

“I will make you my King and whatever my King, desire will be granted, consider it done, no questions.” Louis now kneeling and vowing to Harry. Harry get his phone and play the Music _Versace on the floor by Bruno Mars_

“My lovely Queen, now undressed in front of me, make a show if you must.” Harry now looking directly at Louis.

Louis slowly removing his coat, followed by his blazer and long sleeves swaying his hips, he only leaves his bow tie, unbuckling his belt to his pants and placed it aside, slowly pulling down his pants and boxer brief while dancing to the rhythm of the music. Harry now touching his hard cock and moaning to Louis’.

“You really dance like a porn star and you really love making a show. So sexy.” Harry commented to Louis with full of desire.

Louis kneeled and bowed again and present his belt to Harry.

“You can tie me with this, my king.” Louis still not looking directly to Harry, Harry’s eyes widen.

“You wanted to be tied, my queen? I thought you wanted your hands on mine.” Louis still not looking to Harry.

“I wanted to be rewarded and worthy to touch you, my king.” Louis now Looking into Harry’s eyes pleading with approval and desire.

“Okay, because you dance so well and give me the greatest show I will tie you with this as your reward.” Harry get the belt to Louis’ hand.

“Hands on your back,” Harry commanded Louis.

Harry brushing the tip of the belt, tracing his soft skin making him whimper in pleasure.

Harry get a pillow and placed it to Louis’ Knees and stand in front of him, gently caressing his fingers to Louis soft hair directing his head to Harry’s cock.

“Do what you have to do, to make your king Happy.”

Louis smile and put out his tongue, swirl the tip of his tongue to the slit of his cock and gently move his tongue up and down, Harry still holding Louis’ hair and pulling it from time to time when he felt the pleasure.

Louis now moves his head and sucked Harry’s cock, moving his head back and forth, giving Harry so much pleasure that makes him moan louder that send chills to Louis’ cock now dripping with precome.

“My queen, you’re so good and I might come and not last so you’ll stop first but I will not.

Harry tap Louis’ head to stop sucking his cock and Harry carry him to the bed. He placed Louis to the edge of the bed half body lay on his front, two feet on the floor still tied by the belt.

“spread your legs and I will eat you out, I missed your pink puckered hole.” Louis now spreading his legs.

Harry put out his tongue and swirl his tongue up and down that make Louis moan loudly.

“Fuck, My king you’re really good.

Harry moving his hands tracing Louis legs up to his ass cheeks squeezing it firmly that makes Louis moan loudly.

“Ahhh, there, my king...ohhh, ahhh...my love.” Louis legs now slightly shaking with pleasure.

Harry untie Louis and gently rubbed his husband arms.

“My queen, some other day we will continue our play but for now I want my husband and fucked him and I’m longing for your touch, I’ve been waiting for this to call you my husband when I make love to you.”

“Take me, my husband, make love to me.”

Louis lay now on his side and Harry spoon him, with bottle of lube on his hands, rubbing his cock into Louis ass cheeks, moving his hand down to Louis’ hole, their heart beating so fast, Harry massaging Louis’ hole makes them Louis arched his back moving his body to the rhythm of Harry’s finger and slid another finger that makes Louis moan loudly when Harry hit his sweet spot and Louis keeping his body close to Harry’s chest.

“Fuck, My love I’m ready, I need you now.” Harry coated his cock a glorious amount of lube to make his husband not to feel any pain.

“I know you’re not open enough baby, I’ll be slow and gentle okay.” Harry kissing Louis shoulder and whispering sweet nothing.

Harry gently enter his hard length that makes Louis moan in pain and pleasure, slowly digging into Harry’s hips, they’re still spooning each other that makes Louis Spread his legs on top of Harry to give him enough space to thrust his cock to him, they are moving their body in unison it’s like their dancing to the rhythm of the beat.

“Baby, you’re so tight, I love you, my husband.” Harry whispering to Louis’ ears.

“I love you to my one and only spouse.” tilting his head close to Harry.

They both gasping for air each thrust back and forth makes them both moan loudly, panting and heartbeat beating fast as they both come in unison.

“Baby I’m coming, I love you Louis Tomlinson-Styles.” Harry catching his breath and breathing heavily.

“I love you too my husband.” they kissed each other and tangled their body together and didn’t bother to move an inch.

 

***********

The newlywed went home and they are both surprised to see that there’s so much gift inside their flat. Harry is busy preparing their dinner while Louis started to open the gifts, while Lovey roaming around and playing with ribbon.

“Baby we have so much gift and we tend to have to three microwave oven right now.” Louis now scratching his head.

“I told you before that we should do the wedding registry for us not to have the same gift, but I guess we could give our mums new oven for Christmas.” Harry now sitting beside Louis and lean to Louis' shoulder.

“That’s brilliant, that’s why I have no doubt in choosing you as my husbands.”

“Baby, have you seen this?” Louis shakes his head and they read the letter together.

 

To our Son’s,

We are glad that both of you choose each other to be your partner and we never imagined you both to be married to anyone else, Jay and I wanted you to have the best honeymoon ever along with this letter is a plane ticket and a hotel accommodations for 3 days and 2 nights in the Maldives, we are hoping that you’ll enjoy your married life and as your Mum’s we will always be here for both of you. We love you our dear son.

 

Mum’s,

J and A

 

They are awe with the letter and never they imagined that their Mum’s will be so thoughtful to arrange a honeymoon getaway for them to one of the expensive romantic beaches in the world.

“When do we leave?” Louis asked Harry.

“Now!” Harry now giggling and lift Louis up.

“Baby, we are going on our first adventure as husbands!” they both kissed each other tenderly and embracing each other tightly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are truly appreciated...
> 
> Thank you for giving my story a chance... 
> 
> I don't know if I'll write their honeymoon in the Maldives... Pls. Comment though... Maybe I'll make a one-shot for that...:)
> 
> Keep larrying and Larry is real
> 
> Thank you again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome...
> 
> Please, I wanna hear from you what your thoughts... So comment, please... 
> 
> Do I need to stop this foolishness?  
> Am I just wasting my time? 
> 
> Forgive me...still emotional!


End file.
